Truth Behind the Lies
by Amoe Chan
Summary: UNDER COMPLETE REVISION.
1. Prologue

**Revised Edition: 1/7/2015 6:20 p.m.**

**Before you start reading, I hope you could turn a blind eye and forgive the grammatical errors and language inconsistencies that you might encounter from this story. English is my second language, added with the fact that this is my first fan fiction written **_**ever**_**, makes it difficult for me to guarantee the quality all throughout the series. I do hope that despite the errors, you'll find what I wrote entertaining enough to keep your interest. **

**Warnings:**

**This is rated T for possible profanity and gore, but it might change to M in the future if I ever choose to add smut.**

**The characters **_**might be **_**a little OOC. Nothing extreme, though.**

**Special thanks to this sweethearts:**

**Sakurapprentice7 is an amazing fanfic writer who offered to beta my story. Although I did not pass a chapter for her to beta, I would like her to know that I appreciate her help and I am very thankful of the websites she recommended. It helped improve my work. She's awesome.**

**Resave is a remarkable HiJack artist from deviantart and tumblr who allowed me to use her artwork as cover.**

**Hope-for-snow is a HiJack shipper, active in tumblr, who wrote a series containing the idea of twin brothers, Jack and Jackson. Basically, that story gave me the inspiration to write a HiJack fanfic containing Jack(son) twins. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I did not make this story to earn money in any way.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_W_ith the passing of a billion years, a massive land was lost in time. Its whereabouts was somewhere, us, mere humans could never hope to find. It never differed from Earth, for its soil was covered with the same trees and grasses we have on our world.

Animals, both feral and tame, existed. Even more, so did humans.

And just like a persistent parasite, hierarchy _still_ ruled amongst men. _Kingdoms_ were formed where men and women, may they be adults or children, were gathered under the rule of a King, a leader whom they expected to shy away hunger, provide shelter and protect from danger.

With this much responsibility rested upon one's shoulder, a man, however strong and witty he may be, needed support. Hence, women were crowned and made Queen, befitting to be the King's pillar of support. Together, they would lead men, make laws and insinuate proper punishments to establish order within their rule. Authority was fully vested upon them. In return, prosperity shall be given to their people.

However, to prosper was either to pacify or to conquer.

Power, no matter the strength, may perish if it weren't broadened. Leaders of strong morale would mollify neighboring Kingdoms to create alliance, providing leeway for better trades, stronger defences and healthier influences, made to greatly benefit both sides.

Still, for every peace, there will always be war.

Greedy leaders, who selfishly wanted the entire prize for themselves, killed brutishly, spreading fear with their oath; a dark promise of death and suffering to Kingdoms who refused to bow down under their rule.

And these differences were observed on a tumultuous tale between two Great Kingdoms, the fearless Haddocks and the ominous Overlands.

Known for their strength and dauntlessness, the Haddocks ruled with an army so great, people believed if fire-breathing dragons existed, they could hunt them down as a sport. And for an army to continually stay strong, they shall be supplied with enough resources, which the Kingdom could easily provide for they were wealthy, and remained wealthy for generations.

How did they amass such power and wealth? One would certainly ask. Safe to say, this Kingdom had fair share of shedding blood to _protect_ themselves from conquerors, same as milking blood to those they _willed_ to submit. However, it all changed when King Stoick ascended the throne. Discarding the inhumane way of gaining power his ancestors practiced for thousands of years, he led men in peace, using words instead of swords.

If a Kingdom, who transcended from a heartless powerhouse to a paragon of peace, existed, a Kingdom of hope, which transcended to dream eaters, could exist just the same.

The Overland Kingdom used to be the image of death and suffering. If one were to walk its streets and scanned the area from left to right, seeing a rotting corpse would not be a surprise. Rot. Hunger. Death. It's everywhere. The Kingdom was so weak; no conqueror would even bother to glance at it.

But its King was a man full of hope, no matter how hopeless his men felt. It was probably the reason why the Gods finally decided to smile upon his Kingdom for a miracle had happened. An unexpected friendship between his son, Manlius, and a young Stoick sprang.

The two young princes met one faithful day, and from that moment on, their lives were tied. They grew up friends and although they don't share the same blood, the two treated each other like brothers, sworn to protect each other's back.

When Stoick ascended the throne, he immediately began helping the rotting Kingdom, and not even a decade passed, it became the wealthiest of all Kingdoms in existence.

It wasn't clear on how they did it. But, one thing was for sure, Haddock's fortune were reduced substantially, and through the grapevine, they said, King Stoick gifted the missing fortune to King Manlius, who expertly used it to amass the wealth his Kingdom has now.

Did King Stoick look regretful for it? No, not at all, which was why it was another mystery for folks to think about.

Just why?

Why did King Manlius do it? Why did he order an attack? An ambush? A slaughter? Death. Bloodshed. On the Kingdom that unconditionally helped his? On the man he considered as his brother?

If King Stoick did not show any signs that he regretted helping Overland in surpassing the worth of his own Kingdom, why did King Manlius initiated the attack?

One dreadful night, King Manlius' men sneaked through the defenses of the Haddock's, traitorously catching them off guard and killing King Stoick's people mercilessly.

It happened so fast, Haddockian folks could only watch their Kingdom burst in flames, hear the cries and screams of dying men and observe thousands of dead bodies lying in their own pool of blood. The most important of them however, were the corpse of the three royals, the King, the Queen and their only son.

Rumor has it that all of their bodies were found. Seeing the state of the Kingdom after the attack, not one person dared think otherwise. And with the loss of the Kingdom's rulers, Haddock was no more. They curbed and bowed under the rule of a new Kingdom –the Overland, completely sealing the loss of Haddock's name from the map and renamed as a mere extension of Overland's rule.

So, why did he do it? No one could give the answer but speculations roamed from ear to ear that King Manlius' bastard of a brother was behind it all. However, there was nothing to support the rumor, so the only explanation left would be that King Manlius had been won over by greed or feared King Stoick would betray him someday.

And despite the lack of explanation, King Manlius' knights rejoiced the victory they had; however, it was short-lived for it weren't even half a year since the attack when King Manlius died from an illness unknown to man, leaving his twin sons to take over the throne. The last words he said were only heard by his children alone, "Never cave in to the evil voice inside your heads and be wary of whom you trust. Never do the same mistakes I made because I do not wish for you two to feel the same regret residing in my heart…"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**King Manlius is Manny/Mim/Man in the Moon.**

**The world they live in is imaginary. The only explanation I could give you is that it is a huge landmass, able to house thousands of Kingdoms. Haha, silly, I know. **

**Just to clarify, I did say that Haddock perished from the map, because basically, a Kingdom overpowered would be merged to the conquering Kingdom. Therefore, it became a part of the Overlands. I swear, I'm not trying to make you feel idiotic, I just thought it might confuse some. I **_**do know**_** that I **_**didn't write**_** this part well.**

**I was laughing when I wrote the term, "Haddockian", basically because I feel like I'm hearing Hadoken, which is an attack Goku does in Dragonballs. XD**


	2. I: Fear the devil's names

**Chapter 1 - News**

**Revised Edition: 1/23/2015 5:00 pm GMT+8**

**Thank you so much for the support! I appreciate it more than you could think of. Thank you! *kisses and hugs***

**Originally, I didn't put any accent in the speech of the characters; however, a reviewer suggested it would be great if I added the accents. Therefore, I edited and added them. I apologize if it sucks. D;**

**Guest, thank you for the suggestion! *thumbs up***

**This chapter contains the same warnings and disclaimer stated in the Prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I<strong>_

It was another morning in the prosperous Kingdom of Overland. Townsfolk were busy as usual, routinely tending their families and performing their tasks. The children were just as busy…just less productive than their adult counterpart, running around town, laughing at stupid jokes and basking under the sun, plainly enjoying the day blessed upon them.

The market buzzed with noisy chatters and haggles from merchants, shoppers and travellers alike. The outskirts, however, were rather harmonious; silent from the noises and safe from the senseless brawls. Farming and raising livestock were the way of life for those who live away from the market to settle down in this mini-paradise found in the outskirts.

In contrast, the enormous castle stilled upon the center of this Kingdom had been nothing but eerily quiet. No voices were heard. Hallways empty. It was rare to find anyone walk its expanse. If one seeks companion inside its halls, men in paintings were your best bet, and some random maid and guard strolling around.

Pushing a door open, Jamie emerged from the kitchen, making his way through the quiet halls and passing by maids and guards from time to time. It was quiet, unmusically so.

But then…

"Oh my Go-gyaaaaahhh!"

…the dreadful shrieks of startled women broke through the silence like a knife cutting through metal strings.

"Not again!" Jamie groaned aloud, hasting his steps towards the source of the noise. Upon reaching his destination, he stopped in front of closed double doors and didn't waste a minute to clasp the knobs and open them. And as fast as lightning, three shrieking maids sprang out, bumping harshly onto him as they fled.

Landing harshly on his butt, Jamie gaped as he watched these maids split and took off in different directions, like frantic mice running from a predatory feline.

"What on earth…?" He breathed in confusion. His hand made its way on his backside, slowly rubbing to soothe the pain from the sudden impact. But the moment he turned his head…

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

…his question was answered. But his only reaction was a _manly _squeal, spooked upon meeting face-to-face with a demon crouching like a gargoyle in front of him.

He expected _it _to pounce and gnaw him to death, it didn't though. Instead, the demon did the last thing he thought of. _It_ laughed.

"Haha, o…oh, hahaha, that was –hahaha…hi-hilarious." It said in between gasps, clutching stomach with both hands and _literally _rolling on the floor. "Y-you should've s-seen your f-face..!"

It took several moments for Jamie to get back to his senses. And the moment he did, he found his body plastered on the wall, his legs were bent oddly as if they were ready to kick anyone who would get too close, and his arms were protectively covering his face. In other words, he looked…pathetically _scared._ Manly scared, he corrected.

"JACK!" He angrily shouted.

But the rolling demon just tapped the carpet, still having difficulty breathing. "S-haha-sorry.."

He didn't look sorry _at all_. And Jamie was seething. But soon enough, he found himself laughing as well.

"I j-just thought you'd be used to it by now…but…HAHAHA."

Jamie shook his head. "You can't blame me. Your darn masks just changes every time!" He stood and patted the dirt away from his barely dirtied deep red pants.

Jack followed suit and stood, not caring to pat himself like Jamie did. Instead, he removed his costume, starting from the seaweed-like wig and ending with the demon-carved mask.

_It looks so real. _Jamie thought as he grabbed hold of the disguises, immediately inspecting the finesse of its carving. "Where do you get _these_ anyway?"

Jack just smirked and walked back inside the solar room. "Sorry, my friend, but a prankster never tells his secrets." He said, before lying on a long red sofa.

Putting the costumes down the center table, Jamie sat on a single sofa, opposite of the prince's. He watched his friend for a moment before he pulled out a parchment from his coat's pocket. Clearing his throat, Jamie announced, "Alright, then. Since you had your fun…"

Jack slipped his head from the armrest, hanging his face upside down as he waited for Jamie to continue talking.

"It is high time we start the bitter part of your day." Jamie held the parchment with a pincer-like grip, swaying it left to right in front of Jack's eyes, obviously taunting his friend.

Swiping the parchment from Jamie's hands, Jack sat up and skimmed it short, throwing it back to his friend after seeing it. "There's no need. I already know what it says."

"You _know_, but you _never _do them. Unless I repeat them to you over and over again, there's no way you'll do them on your own." Jamie explained, making the prince frown deeply. Just to avoid further complaints, Jamie immediately began reading the parchment.

Apart from lessons concerning academic and diplomatic studies, and enhancing skills in fighting and arrow shooting, Jack was enlisted to observe the state of the farmland, as well as the market. It wasn't really necessary. However, the presence of a royal had always put folks at ease.

"See? I told you I know them already!" Jack exclaimed. Throughout the whole discussion, Jack had stated what's on the list before Jamie could even start saying the words.

Jamie just rolled his eyes. "Stop whining, will you? And before I forget, I have good news for you."

"Oh?" Jack raised a brow. "Snow day?"

"…It's summer, Jack. Why the hell did you expect snow day?" Jamie deadpanned, not amused. "Anyways, the real news is that a messenger from Jackson came this morning, announcing your brother's arrival in two days."

And Jack suddenly leaped, doing a cart-wheel on the sofa. "About time! I almost thought he's going to live there. He'd been out for two months!"

Jamie smiled, seeing his friend happy brought him joy as well.

"Finally, I got someone to help me terrorize the maids and guards."

_Of course, _Jamie thought, deflated. _He's thrilled with to have his partner in crime._

Putting a hand on the side of his mouth, Jack tauntingly said, "Seeing as someone here doesn't join in my plans."

As clear as day, Jamie knew Jack was talking about him. "May I remind you that I was hired to keep _you _and Jackson in check? Joining you in your so-called _fun _means I failed at my job. _Besides,_" He gave Jack a disapproving look, "Sophie is one of the maids. I don't feel like terrorizing _my_ own sister."

"Sophie doesn't look like she minds."

"But that doesn't excuse it," Jamie quipped.

Jack masked the disappointment that threatened to show on his face. It wasn't like this before, he thought. Jamie had been an active participant in their pranks and games, but ever since he was tasked by Sir Nicholas North (chief advisor of their deceased father, King Manlius) to watch over them, he refused to join. Worse, Jamie tried to stump their pranks any chance he could get.

Jack let out an unnoticeable sigh. He knew his friend had no other choice, though. So, all he could do was understand that their lives were different from when they were young. And now, they are young adults with responsibilities vested upon them.

At the very least, he should be thankful because despite the strictness, their friend still had the heart to cover up their messes. He may not join _directly_, but in his own way, he was conspiring with the pranks and games. It was also worth noting that Jamie still treated them as friends, not as princes he was supposed to bow down to.

"Since Jackson is coming back home…that only means we will see the Lord every day." Jamie shuddered. "I'm _so_ not looking forward to that."

"Don't be too scared, Jamie. As long as _we _are here, you'll be safe." Jack smiled reassuringly.

"I know, Jack." Jamie smiled in return. "I know."

* * *

><p>"…so why? Is the Princess of Corona not to your liking?"<p>

Any normal person would feel chills run down their spine if they heard that voice direct a question at them. It neither sounded angry nor threatening. It was just cold…and calculating, like one wrong word could be used against you. The tone, even when said in gentle intonation, felt accusing, like one committed crime when in fact they were innocent.

"She's charming," Jackson replied, gazing at the small ember that lit his tent. "..bubbly and optimistic. But.."

He could still remember that night two weeks ago. Jackson took Rapunzel out for a stroll in the garden. Both of them were immersed in a conversation about the stars when they came across a constellation regarding ill-fated lovers. He didn't know how it escalated, but all he could remember was that Rapunzel was grasping him in the arms and begging him not to ask her hand in marriage.

Because of his lengthy stay in Corona, people assumed that he would choose Rapunzel as his Queen. This rumor scared the kind-hearted princess, making her beg not to continue this plan. When Jackson asked, _why?_ She simply confessed that she was already in love, and for a moment, he was confused because if the princess were already interested in someone else, why was she not together with this man?

And, _"Oh…" _was all he could say when he learned the man was a mere orphan with no royal blood in his veins, worse…he's a wanted criminal.

But, Jackson didn't particularly care whether he married Rapunzel or not, though. So, he reassured her that he won't ask for her hand, and instead, he wished her good graces with the man, whose name he didn't bother knowing.

"…a marriage between us would be complicated." He finally continued.

Pitch raised a brow before smiling in amusement. "How so?"

_Of course, he would want me to explain. _Jackson internally sighed. Consenting to a scandalous relationship was highly frowned upon, if Pitch were to know about his involvement, Jackson could only watch his coronation further away. A _misdeed_ made was a meter-deep sink on his reputation. Personally, he had no qualms if people think badly of him, however, he was a crown prince expected to be a great King. And the royal council would make sure he was the great leader people expected, so a misdeed wouldn't be overlooked. They would take measures to straighten his attitude, so much, they were willing to push his coronation day further away even if it took years in the process, which was…

_A load of bull! _He cussed in his mind.

But he'll be damned if he would let his uncle have another reason to stay longer being the Acting King while he was still uncrowned.

"Uncle, what happens when a well-built house was completely abandoned by its owner?" Jackson wasn't typically philosophical…but one should think like their listener if one wished to convince them, right?

Pitch stayed silent, waiting for him to continue with his point.

"It could turn into ruins in the passing of time. _Or, _men would take interest and claim the house as their own, don't you think so?"

Reluctantly, "Yes.." Pitch replied.

"Now, imagine if a lot of men took interest in the house, and all of them wanted it for themselves, not willing to share at all…what do you think they would do to claim the house as solely theirs?"

"Fight over it."

"Exactly." Jackson smiled. "If cases like these could happen with a mere house as the prize…try to imagine it happening if a castle was on the line…better yet, a throne."

Pitch narrowed his eyes in thought. "Are you saying..?"

As if he read his uncle's thoughts, Jackson nodded. "We both know that being my future Queen would mean living with me in my own Kingdom. And Princess Rapunzel is an only child, the only heir to Corona's throne. If I were to take her away, what do you think her relatives would do? Possibly, kill each other for the abandoned throne."

"But…" Pitch hummed. "…we could always merge it into ours."

In spite of himself, Jackson felt like glaring at his uncle, which he thwarted, masking his face with solemn grim. "_That_ would humiliate Corona, especially the princess, whom, if the engagement happened, would be _my_ Queen."

Merging a Kingdom and erasing its name from the map was just as humiliating as losing and bowing to conquerors. Jackson could not understand what his uncle was thinking when he suggested that. But then again, Pitch was never the type to care about those around him. He always had an air that told you he only cared about his own gains.

"I could think of a hundred ways to get your problem a solution, but something tells me that your decision is final, am I correct?" Pitch waited patiently for Jackson's answer.

Jackson only nodded.

With the silent answer, Pitch curbed. "Very well." But since there's no proclamation of an engagement, the search for Jackson's future Queen was still on the line. Therefore… "May I suggest a new candidate?" Pitch smirked deviously, seemingly enjoying a private joke.

_I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like this…_He thought. The smirk on his uncle's lips disturbed him. It wasn't like Jackson could say _no _to the question. The suggestion was _only _said to appear polite, which seemed important in the world they lived in, but the answer should always be _yes_.

"Please, do."

And now, Jackson understood the reason why his uncle looked unnervingly happy.

"How do you fancy the Princess of Dunbroch?"

* * *

><p>Jack barely contained his excitement. Drumming his hands on the table, he impatiently waited for the huge gates to open.<p>

"Would you like some tea, your Highness?" A girl with long blonde hair and straight fringe asked, holding a metal try to her chest.

"No, I'm fine, Sophie." Jack smiled.

Audibly, admiring sighs could be heard from the maids nearby. Naughty as the prince may be, no one could stay annoyed when he smiled disarmingly. It was pretty manipulative if one must say. Thank goodness, the young prince didn't seem to know he had this effect on people. Or maybe he did, he just didn't wish to exploit it.

"Stop doing that so early in the morning." Jamie exclaimed. "I don't want to accompany another maid to the nurse."

Jack just snorted, smiling even more.

"_So_, I asked the messenger. It seems Jackson didn't propose to Princess Rapunzel."

Jack shrugged. "Not really a surprise, huh?"

"Not really."

And soon, clomps and neighs of four dozen horses neared the closed gates, catching the attention of the two.

"Is that them?" Jack's eyes glinted with excitement, giddily extending his neck to peer down the grassy ward where dozens upon dozens of maids and guards waited.

A man with a six-foot staff stood by the elevated stage, pounding its end on the wooden floor. "Announcing…" He paused, surveying whether he took everyone's attention before he continued, "….the arrival of the Crown Prince, Jackson Overland, and the Acting King, Lord Pitch Black." His deep but loud voice resonated, reaching the ears of everyone.

And finally, the tall gates opened and horses stormed in.

Jack watched as they paraded, standing from his seat when his brother came into view. Briskly, he made his way down the stairs to greet his older brother.

"Jackson!" Jack opened his arms, inviting a hug, which the crown prince gave the moment he got down his stunningly russet horse.

"Frosty! It's good to see you." Jackson playfully messed the front of his brother's hair, causing the other twin to shout…"HEY!"…and move out of the embrace to scowl and fix hair.

Jamie let out a chuckle, causing the twins to look at him. "Well, if you two _girly_ girls are done braiding each other's hair…"

And immediately, Jack raised a brow and pointed on his messed hairdo, "You call this braiding?"

But Jamie just shook his head, coughing into his knuckle. "Lord Pitch is here." He announced, which made the twins turn on their backs and meet face to face with their stoned-faced uncle.

And as always…

"You're still the same as ever, uncle." Jack greeted _insultingly_, clasping his hands and resting them on the back of his neck. "I was hoping that the joyous atmosphere in Corona would rub off on you but...yeah, you know the rest."

The comment made the cold face of the Lord changed into a grim scowl, which made Jamie sweat coldly while Jack, who was receiving the scorn and the one who should be shaken, looked smugger than ever, rejoicing the annoyance he had caused.

"I could say the same to you. I was hoping that by leaving you solely responsible to the duties of this court, you'd grow maturely. But then, you're still the same as ever; arrogant and childish." And although it wasn't obvious, a twitch of annoyance cracked the smugness on Jack's face, but quickly regained the moment he replied…

"Runs in the blood, don't you think? But since we're half-related, you didn't seem to get our childishness, uncle. But I do wonder where you got your selfishness from."

The temperature felt like it suddenly dropped. Or, _it's just my imagination_, Jamie thought. He watched the towering Lord and the taunting Prince stare each other down, each of them not willing to cower in the presence of the other.

After feeling sweat drop from his forehead down to his chin, Jamie finally decided it was time he diffused the ticking bomb before it explode. "Pardon me, your Highnesses." The three looked at him as he bowed. "I do not wish to interrupt, but I believe the prince should start attending his duties for the day. Also, the maids are ready to assist Crown Prince Jackson in his much needed rest."

Pitch clenched his jaw before he nodded, turning his back on the three _wretched brats_.

And as the three walked away, heading inside the castle, Pitch turned his head and sent a heated glare towards them until they were out of sight.

…

Far from prying ears, Jamie let out a sigh. _That was a close call_, he thought. Glancing at the twins, he opened his mouth and began the string of chastising words for the naughty prince.

"Jack, you daredevil! Thank the gods; you can't be punished with flogging!"

But Jack just shrugged, unconcerned with his hands in his pocket.

"It's the very reason why he had the guts to do it, Jamie. Relax." Jackson finally spoke after his long silence.

"Must he really bring up _that _topic, though?"

It was a tale fairly known by all. Pitch, the son of King Mandrick and the brother of King Manlius, was a man born out of wedlock. His mother was not identified for people believed she's nothing but a whore who seduced King Mandrick into having a child with her. Having been born out of a scandalous affair, added with the fact that he's not of pure royal blood, Pitch wasn't titled a prince. But out of respect for the royal blood he had, people opted to address him as a Lord.

"I didn't say _that _topic at all." Jack shrugged. "I just asked because I was wondering where he got that personality of his. It's definitely not in ours –-OW!" He massaged the back of his head, scowling at Jamie for the unwarranted head slap. "What was that for!?"

Jackson and Jamie rolled their eyes.

"Stop overreacting. I didn't hit you that hard." Jamie crossed his arms. He fairly knew his strength wasn't much at _all_, as much as he hated to admit it_._ "We all know that's what you were insinuating earlier!"

"Whatever." Jack blew a raspberry, tucking his hands inside his pockets while he glanced at his brother, hoping to change the topic. "How was the trip, Jackson?"

The older twin just shrugged. "Same old."

"You didn't ask her after all, huh?" Jack didn't really expect a reply. So when no words came from Jackson's lips, he knew his question was right but, something's amiss…the smile on Jackson's face…was damn odd. _Too _damn odd.

It was the kind of smile that held a lot of meaning to it. And the two curious fellows couldn't help but jump to conclusions…a smile like that could only mean one thing…

"Wait…"

"Have you?" Jack and Jamie alternated, making Jackson snort and shook head as a reply. "Nope, but I _was_ planning to."

"Really? I didn't know bubbly was your type." Jack smiled his dazzling smile.

"She's tolerable than most. Besides, we've known her since young," was Jackson's reply, causing Jack and Jamie to nod simultaneously. Out of all the princesses enlisted to be Jackson's Queen, Rapunzel was probably the most decent. She was intelligent despite her naivety. And although she's quite annoying, she wasn't obnoxious.

"So, why did you not propose?" Jamie asked.

And the meaningful smile came back to Jackson's lips. "She confessed me something." He was rewarded with intrigued expressions from his brother and friend. It was blatantly obvious on how curious they are. And the crown prince could not help but snort.

"Damn it, Jackson! Just say it." Jack was fed up with waiting, and Jamie seconded with a nod of his head.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

And the heated glare sent his way by the two caused Jackson to drop a sweat. Raising his palms, he bid the two to relax. "Alright, I'll say it. She's in love."

For a better half minute, the two just stared at him blankly, looking disappointed like men who lost their month's worth of salary.

"That's it?" Jack frowned. It wasn't really _new _to anyone. A princess falling in love was a common story. "I thought it was something special."

But, Jackson smirked knowingly. "It's special all right. Did I fail to mention, she's in love with a thief?"

And the two abruptly halted their steps, looking back at him with widened eyes, almost resembling night owls. Jackson could only chuckle.

"A _thief? _Not metaphorically like some darn prince stole her heart?...because if not, this would be _the _scandal of the year." Jamie said, scanning the hallways for nearby eavesdropper. When he deemed it safe, he sighed in relief. Personally speaking, Jamie had no qualms whether the _rumor_ (which happened to be true) spread. However, Princess Rapunzel was a good-natured lady. They may not be close, but he respected her enough to _not_ wish any tarnishing blabs thrown her way. He fairly knew what it does to people…it isn't funny at all.

"_You _allowed it?" Jack blurted, gaping. He couldn't believe his brother didn't knock some sense into the naive princess.

With a shrug, Jackson replied. "It's not my right to intrude in her life. She begged me. I just conceded. If I had seen any chance of changing her mind, I would've, but you know how she is. She _always_ finds the good in everyone."

The two stood silent for they knew the crown prince was right. And although it was unlikely, they wouldn't wish Rapunzel to hate them because they tried to dictate her how to run her life.

They could only hope that their friend, Princess Rapunzel, knew what she was doing.

Upon reaching the solar room, Jamie directed a maid to bring in tea and snacks for the twins. Taking parchments in his arms, he laid them down in front of the white-haired prince, causing the said prince to groan aloud.

"Already? Can't I have some chat with my brother first?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "It's precaution. We could never tell when Lord Pitch would pop out of nowhere. Better you show that you are attending your duties than seeing you skipping them."

Jack crossed his arms, briskly resting his back on the couch. "I _am _doing them. He just never caught me while I was working."

"Just take Jamie's suggestion, Jack." Jackson gave his twin a firm shake by the shoulders. "Better he got nothing to spite you with."

Begrudgingly, Jack nodded, lazily picking up one of the parchments and skimming its content with bored eyes.

After serving, Jamie stood by the side, watching the twins munch baked cookies and sip jasmine tea. When the maids left, he joined the twins on the table and unhesitatingly asked the question gnawing in his mind. "Since you're not marrying Princess Rapunzel…what shall happen now? I doubt the royal council will just stand by and allow you stay single. You're nearing twenty-three after all."

Twenty-three, as Jamie put it, was the age when Jackson, the Crown Prince of Overland and the eldest son of late King Manlius, would ascend the throne. However, his kingship might not happen unless, he was engaged or married.

Jackson settled his cup down, shrugging. "I still got three whole years before I reach that age, Jamie."

"You said the same thing five years ago, brother. But look at you, still untied and single." Jack smirked. "Time runs out, whether you admit it or not."

Jackson leaned back on his chair. "I guess so. But I don't think I'll be getting married anytime soon." He informed.

"Why?" Jamie inquired as he refilled empty cups.

And Jackson looked Jamie straight in the eyes, serious and morose. "Because you would kill me before I could even ask her, _Will you marry me?_"

Jamie was puzzled.

Jack, on the other hand, had a _very_ strange grin, seemingly getting what his brother was insinuating. It didn't stop him to act surprised though, "No way… Her?"

And Jackson nodded, chuckling.

"She would skin you alive!" Jack snorted amusedly. "Remember how she attacked us?"

And Jackson nodded, still chuckling.

The two exchanged words and chuckles while Jamie looked back and forth, lost in the conversation. "Who are we talking about here? And what do you mean I'll kill _you_ before you could even ask?"

The two stopped, looking at him with raised brows.

"Stop acting, Jamie."

"You're no dimwit." The twins alternated.

But, "…" silence was Jamie's reply, before he caught on… "You mean to say…"

And the two nodded slowly and Jamie felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Oh…"

Seeing their friend's reaction, the twins grinned, looking at each other before nodding their heads, seemingly plotting something in their impossibly linking minds.

"I think it's time I join your trip, Jackson. I'm sure Jamie would be thrilled to come along as well…"

"Not that he has any other choice anyway." Jackson rolled his eyes as if stating the obvious. "And not like he would wish to miss this trip, aye' Jamie?"

The man in question cleared his throat, fixing his slouched back. "Of course, I would tag along. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave you two by yourselves. You might cause a war for all we know."

"Or…" Jack started, winking. "You just wanted to see this particular redhead who loves to shoot people down."

"Agh, stop." Jamie blushed furiously. "Are you guys going to be this way during the whole trip?"

But the only answer he got was two identical and devilish grins.

And Jamie could only curse inwardly…

…_I'll never hear the end of this, don't I?_

* * *

><p>"Five more minutes…" Hiccup muttered sleepily, pulling his blanket up to his chin.<p>

For few minutes, it was calm and quiet, and it didn't take long for him to get back to dreamland - a place where dragons and Vikings roamed the Earth.

But, then his fantasy ended with a bang. Literally.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

His bed shook. Startled, he awoke with wide eyes, quickly scanning each nook and cranny of his small room. "Wha-what? What's going on?" He asked confusedly.

But only neighs answered him; neighs, so loud, it shook his room's wooden walls, leaving no moment for silence.

_Toothless! _He realized. "I'm up! I'm up!"

He pulled the covers off him, taking his stump leg and attaching it on his missing left foot. Getting up, he tested his balance and went straight to the windows in order to appease his living clock. Instantaneously peeking outside, Hiccup watched his bestfriend gallop and neigh in circles down the slightly wet grass and muddy earth.

"I'm awake, you bossy animal!" He yapped, but sounding friendly as he did. The horse stopped, raising its head to look at him.

With a smile, Hiccup motioned Toothless to get back inside his stable, which his bestfriend complied right away…but not without a mocking snort before he left.

"Seriously…" Hiccup yawned, stretching his arms high, "…he's like a nagging mother sometimes."

After hearing some of his fully rested bones crack, he carefully made his way down their humble kitchen, checking the pantry for any food left by his adoptive father, Gobber. And a bun and two eggs were the food he had seen, together with an apple, which he planned to give Toothless later.

He ate his breakfast in complete silence, washing the dishes right after. A few swish and flick of broom and dustpan, wipes and swipes over the old and ragged furniture they had, his cleaning was over and done with.

Their wooden home, although tiny despite having a second floor, had everything a house should have: a stable, two bedrooms, a kitchenette-dine room and a bathroom. However, Hiccup rarely used the bathing room, preferring to wash somewhere else. Particularly, a scenic cove located deep in the woods. A place where Hiccup, Toothless and the Dunbroch Princess only knew, and some fortunate _but _lost travelers.

Going out by the front door, Hiccup was immediately greeted by Toothless, who gave him a toothy grin.

He smiled back, taking out and showing the apple to his jolly friend.

"Here, bud." And Toothless eagerly munched the fruit without hearing the next of Hiccup's words, not minding the juices dripping down his snout. To show his thanks, he nuzzled Hiccup's face but...

"Ew, Toothless." was Hiccup's reply, less appreciative of the loving gesture, and pushed Toothless off his face. "Haha, stop!" He continued, "Euk! Gross..."

The equine, however, just laughed snootily, showing its straight white teeth.

"Haha, _very_ funny." Hiccup grumpily said. However, a smile etched on his face while he wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his green tunic. He just couldn't stay mad at his bestfriend for long.

Climbing up the saddle, Hiccup took the reins, lightly tapping his wooden leg against Toothless' side, signalling the horse to make its move. Immediately, Toothless took off fast, speeding across town like a black shadow that anyone barely realized had passed.

It always amazed everyone on how a crippled and flimsy-looking young man could tame a magnificently strong warhorse such as Toothless. The name was even more of a wonder. Why Toothless? Isn't that a bit too cute for him? People had murmured. And Hiccup would always answer, _"He loves miti berries. You know what it does to your teeth." _And that was enough for people to understand. This particular berry, despite its divine sweetness, was avoided by most for it covers one's teeth with the color of tar as black as coal. It was never permanent; however, it could cause embarrassment. And whenever Toothless smiles after eating miti berries, one would mistake him as a toothless horse, especially with the way it mimicked the color of his midnight fur.

"Woooooohooooooooo!" Hiccup jovially roared. He didn't even need to maneuver Toothless where to exactly go.

The cobblestones, wooden houses and busy folks soon faded, replaced with the welcoming greens of trees and cool breeze of the wind. The more they furthered into woods, the harder the road became. Steep. Narrow. Downright dangerous. But despite the hazards, the two kept on, passing and jumping through obstacles. Not an hour later, the two reached their destination.

Hiccup went down from Toothless gracefully. Pulling the reins with his left hand, he led his friend in the middle of two gigantic stones pressed together with a perfectly sized tunnel in the middle. The entrance was hidden by long vines which Hiccup parted to get inside. Looking down the dimly lit passageway, he made sure not to trip on any root sprawled on the solid ground. He was the only one in here at the moment, save for Toothless, who by chance did not have any hands to help him up if he tripped.

Emerging out of the passageway's mouth, Hiccup felt the warm sunlight shone against his skin. He sprinted limply down huge stones until his feet touched the ground.

Quickly, he unclothed, strutting around, butt-naked. Don't take him wrong, he wasn't shameless, but Hiccup knew how rare it was for anyone to find this cove, and due to his disability, he find it hard to swim if his clothes were weighing him down.

Diving in to the waters, he swam, going to the sides to scrub the dirt out of his body. Deeming he was clean enough, Hiccup dried and redressed in a fresh set of clothes, closely resembling his dirty green tunic.

Packing his stuff, he walked towards his busily eating grass friend, Toothless.

"It's time to go, bud." He muttered, rubbing the front of Toothless' snout. "We got work to do." And the horse neighed in understanding, still chewing few pieces of grass on his mouth.

"I'll feed you when we get there."

And like lightning, Toothless took off, heading straight to the town. Several houses and bungalows later, the workshop could be seen from the distance. It was in its usual run-down and open-spaced look with black smoke coming out from the chimney.

He observed it all. However, a different kind of smoke and fire caught his attention, particularly, swirling and spring-like atop a fuming face.

"Heccup!" The lady of fire greeted…more like shouted, in Hiccup's opinion.

Hiccup halted his bestfriend when he reached their smithy, coming down from the saddle and tying the reins at the nearest post.

"Merida." He greeted back with less vigor…and loudness. "What made you so worked up this morning?"

"_Oh, _A' don't know…maybe the fact tha' A've been waitin' fer ye since dawn!?" Merida huffed, crossing her arms. She was in her usual green dress with her bow and quiver perched on her shoulder.

And Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask you to."

With a twitch of her eye, Merida walked towards Hiccup, punching him by the shoulders.

"OW!" Hiccup pouted.

"Do nae make mah mood worse, Heccup! A can't deal wit' tha' right now!" She went ahead and opened the door to the workshop, waiting for Hiccup to follow.

Hiccup raised his brow, still massaging his arm. _For a girl, she surely punch like a man_, he thought. Or maybe, he was just downright weak. "Well then, why do I owe the honor of your presence, _Princess _Merida?" He mockingly said, mimicking the way royal consorts talk: gallant and hefty.

As they entered the workshop, Gobber looked up from his work, waving his amputated limb to greet them. Hiccup returned with a simple wave and smile, while Merida just nodded, abruptly sitting on a nearby stool with a scowl on her face.

"Wha did ye do, Heccup?" Gobber inquired after seeing Merida's display of annoyance, which Hiccup replied with a shrug.

"Nothing. She said, I made her wait too long."

"Yeah, ye 'ave!" Merida blurted, pouting even longer now. "But, A am pissed fer another reason!"

Gobber and Hiccup glanced at each other, thinking. _When was she never pissed?_

"A was 'avin dinner with the family last nigh'…"

Hiccup nodded, showing that, despite busying himself with the work laid on his table, he was listening.

"Dey kept talkin' bout how A 'ave responsibilities tah do fer our people…then out of nowhere, dey announced princes would come tah Dunbroch!"

Hiccup lifted swords on his arms, bringing it over the sharpening wheel. With his eyes focused on his work, he asked. "What's so bad about a prince visiting? You could just ignore them like you always do with the clans."

"Well, genius. Wha' do ye think dey would be here fer? A stroll in the woods? A hunt fer a bear? Heccup, dey are here tah ask mah hand in marriage!"

Then, Hiccup smirked, stopping the wheel from turning to return his sole focus on the fuming princess. "One glare from you, I doubt they'll have the guts to stay for even a day."

And the _glare _was what Hiccup received in return.

"Yep. That's it." He shook his head, turning his back to start on his work. "Maybe it's a good idea to give these guys a chance? Or else, you'll never get married, you boyish prin ––OW!"

Merida punched him by the arm for the second time that day, and Hiccup could only massage the soreness away. "A' am boyish!? Ye're one tah talk! Ye're so lanky, ye could be mistaken fer a girl!"

"_Oh_…you are playing a _very_ dangerous game, Princess." Hiccup narrowed his eyes, pointing a finger to make his point.

Having enough of the fight, Gobber broke in. "Prencess, are dey goin' tah ask fer yer hand or are dey courtin' ye first?" He finished, taking a hand rag to wipe his coaled hand.

For a moment, Merida was silent, seemingly rerunning the scenario of her last dinner. When a smile made its way on her face, she said. "…no. Dey said dey _might _ask fer mah hand…"

"Der ye 'ave it then!" Gobber walked towards the table, changing his amputated right hand from a hammer to a hatchet. "Seems der's nothin' fer ye tah worry bout'!"

Then, Hiccup smiled smugly at her. "All you have to do is ignore them like what you did with your clan suitors. Then they'll see you aren't interested."

Merida removed her weapon and threw them down the table. "It's nae tha' easy…It's the princes of tha'…tha' wretched Kin'dom!" She perched hands on her hips.

"Oh?" inquired Gobber while Hiccup busied himself with re-sheathing swords, inspecting the sharpness of each weapon laid on his table.

"The Overlands! Wha' else?"

And the conversation went on between the princess and the old blacksmith, while Hiccup stood silent, eerily so.

His knuckles clenched tightly, so tight that his hands turned white. His knees turned wobbly and weak, noticeably shaking from toes till thighs. His mind reeled, everything around him zoned in and zoned out. The words he should be listening to distorted horrifyingly until it faded into abyssal silence, shutting everything up. And in the midst of his slowly dying senses, he only had one coherent thought in mind…

…the horrors he escaped was there to haunt him again…

And Hiccup wondered if this time, would he make it out alive?

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>

**Since this was a rewritten version, I believe I should say the changes I made. **

**At the first version, maids and workers of the Overland Kingdom were named elves and yetis. I removed them when I revised, leaving them to the original form of maids and workers. I just didn't see the necessity anymore. Sorry. D:**

**I removed the dinner scene with the twins and Pitch. It wasn't necessary as well.**

**The alibi of Jackson with the whole Rapunzel-thingy changed, wherein I added some trying hard explanation. LOL. But I guarantee that it means the same as the first version. **

**Hiccup used to wash in a hidden river, which I changed to the cove found in HTTYD movie instead (You know, the place where he found Toothless after letting him escape?). I believe this is more suitable and more believable to be hidden and rarely chanced upon than a lengthy river which is out in the open. I was actually just waiting for someone to point that out. XD**

**Nope, Hiccup still washes butt-naked. Don't ask me why. I just want to. :P**

**There's no such thing as Miti Berries. **

**CLARIFICATIONS: **

**Pitch is the acting king while Jackson is too young to ascend the throne. Yes, he could order people around, but he is still ranked lower the twin princes, so technically, he can't give punishments to the two for disobedience. **

**Jackson looks like the human Jack Frost in the ROTG movie. Older by five minutes. Crown Prince. **

**Jack looks like the guardian Jack Frost in the ROTG movie. Younger of the two. Prince.**

**Anyways, I'm a shitty writer but I hope you enjoyed the changes. Sorry again. D:**


	3. II: Trust the wind

**Chapter 2 - Peek**

**Revised Edition: 3/10/2015 5:20 pm GMT+8**

**Thanks for the support, sweeties. Sorry, it took long to rewrite this chapter.**

**[See below for the character's ages.]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to their respective owners and I, by no means, wrote this to earn profit of any kind. This was purely made out of my love for this pairing and their respective films. That's all.**

* * *

><p>"..Overland..?" The word felt like fire against his tongue, scorching the flesh inside his mouth. Hiccup never wished to hear their name; much more said it with his own lips. Hoping he heard it wrong, he looked longingly at Merida, wishing she would say no, but…<p>

"exactly wha' A' told mothe–," Merida halted, diverting her attention from the large blacksmith to the lanky apprentice, whom she noticed spoke after inevitably long silence. With questioning blue eyes, she responded. "Yea…"

Tight lipped, Gobber watched. Bickers and punches (on the princess' part) were the scenes he was accustomed seeing between them, not _this_ current silence occupying the space of his usually noise-polluted workshop.

"Are ye alrigh'?" Merida soon inquired, seeing how pale Hiccup had become. But, she was only rewarded with silence and faint nod from her friend.

When Hiccup spun to hide his horrified face, Merida stepped closer to him.

"Oy'." She called. When she didn't get a response, she briskly shook her friend by the shoulder, taking him out of his trance.

"A-eh? Yeah?" Hiccup said in surprise, his hands involuntarily waved in the air.

"Wha's wrong with ye?"

"Nothing! A'm fine…nothing's wrong at all." Hiccup said dismissively, turning his back while chuckling weakly.

"…"

"…A think A'll leave ye two fer awhile…" Gobber muttered. He dropped his work, walking straight to the front door. When he stepped outside, however, Gobber immediately spun back to glance at the quiet teens, saying one last thing. "Try not tah set mah shop on fire…" He eyed Hiccup, but he was directing the caution to the fiery princess, who seemed rather clueless that she's likely to cause the disaster than the practiced apprentice blacksmith beside her.

Smugly, the princess smirked while she posed confidently. "Do not worry, Gobber! A' got this."

"…yea…of cos'..." The blacksmith faked a smile, still downright worried about the fate of his shop. "Heccup? Ye..get it, righ'?." He said once more, not waiting for an answer as he let the door slam shut, leaving the two alone in silence except for the spontaneous sound of flickering flames coming from the hearth.

"Alrigh', spill it!"

"Spill, what?"

"Heccup, we all know how bad ye are at lyin'. _Spill._ _It_."

But Hiccup ignored her and went back to work. When she got tired of being treated like thin air, Merida grabbed hold of the sword in Hiccup's busy hands, hanging it up in the air.

"Mer! What are you doing!?" Hiccup scowled, reaching up to the point of jumping on his wobbly feet. "Give it now!"

"Nope! Not until ye tell me wha's botherin' ye!"

With a sigh, Hiccup held his aching head. Telling her the truth was not an option. It was something he couldn't risk telling without unveiling things he tried so hard to hide all these years. But he knew how persistent Merida can be. So, just to satisfy her, he lied like he always did.

"…I ––I'm just worried about all the work we have to do."

She didn't buy it –that much was evident from the expression on her face.

"Really…" Hiccup kept on.

She wanted to believe him but, _The _fear_ in his eyes is still there_, Merida observed and out of the blue, a possible reason entered her mind. _Could he possibly be…?_ With concern in her sky blue eyes, she spoke, "Ye'r scared."

Hiccup's eyes widened, involuntary trembles animated his body. _Was I too obvious?_ He thought, blinking rapidly to will the fear away. "…w-what?I-I uhh –do––" He desperately tried to finish. However, a nonchalant wave from the princess made him stop.

"It's alrigh'." She assured. "It's normal tah be scared, everyone is."

"…" Hiccup raised a brow, confused.

"Don't look at me like tha'." Merida crossed her arms. "A'm not scared of any fearlin'!"

"…what? Fearling?"

"Oh, don't deny it! A' already know ye'r scared of the fearlins'. Everyone is. Except meh of cos'." She said smugly, standing proud. "Seriously, they aren't as scareh as mother. A' don't get it."

"…uhh." Hiccup gaped, out of words to say. If he did look scared as Merida put it, then it could easily be misinterpreted as an effect of seeing the fearlings (more so known as the army of fear by the Overland kingdom). But if Merida knew the truth of whom he was, then she would know it wasn't them he was scared of, but the leader himself.

So, Hiccup laughed dryly. Not saying it was real, but not denying it either, allowing her to think what she wanted to believe. And before he had to mind to realize it, his neck was grabbed by a strong arm, putting him down in a headlock.

"Ye'r thinkin' deep again!" Merida exclaimed, rubbing his auburn tresses messily.

All Hiccup could do was helplessly tap her arm, signalling her to let go.

She glanced down, watching the struggling apprentice in her arms. "Should A'?"

"Yes, damn should!" He cried aloud. Soon, the arms left his neck. "Seriously, Mer. You should stop doing that to me." He scowled, rubbing his abused neck.

"A' don't know what else would take ye out from daydreamin'…stop worryin', Heccup."

"…"

"A'll protect ye!" She exclaimed, puffing her chest confidently. "Only A' can bully ye. Those idiots be damned if they mess wit' ye under mah watch."

Hiccup looked at her incredulously for a moment, before smiling genuinely. Merida may be rough, and sometimes downright annoying, but one couldn't deny the kind-heart that she possess.

"Tha's what A'm talkin' bout'!" She slapped Hiccup by the arm as a gesture to say that she's happy to finally see him smile.

Hiccup had another firm scowl on his face, massaging his abused arm. "You should really stop hitting me. You do realize you're as strong as a bear."

But instead of feeling insulted, Merida took it as a compliment.

And just to spite her, Hiccup mocked, knowing full well that it would irritate the hot-headed princess. "You are even starting to look like one."

Merida wasn't _that_ concerned about her looks, but being compared to a scary beast was downright…unacceptable. With an infuriated scowl, Merida rolled up her sleeves, preparing for a brawl. "Heccup, ye'r so dead!"

And to save himself, Hiccup bolted for a run.

* * *

><p>"Ye look terrible." Gobber commented the moment they reached home. It was already close to night time and most townsfolk strutted back to their homes, not wanting to walk in town with only dim light to guide their way.<p>

"Oh, I can see that." Hiccup cleansed his hands with water, removing the dirt from working in the smithy and the grass stuck from feeding Toothless. "Thanks for reminding me," he scowled; remembering how Merida chased him around the forge, yanking his ear the moment he got caught.

"Haha, ye should never insult a woman's appearance. She will beat and remember ye fer life! Ye wouldn't want tha'." Gobber shuddered, seemingly remembering a distant memory.

"It would've been helpful if you had told me earlier."

"But experience is the best reminder out there!"

"Well, the experience was pretty painful," Hiccup rolled his eyes. Silently, he began preparing their dinner, comprising of broth and grilled fish. Being used to this kind of work for almost five years now, Hiccup finished cooking in less than half an hour, setting down the plates and utensils. Soon, the two of them started eating, silent at first, until Gobber broke it with an announcement.

"Rest up early, Heccup. We got lots tah do tomorrow."

Looking up from his bowl, Hiccup raised a brow, realizing why. "So soon…?"

But, Gobber only shrugged in response. "Somethin' bout makin' good impression. Sides', the brawnfest is near! Best we start workin'."

"Oh yeah, of course, the brawnfest. I believe you're going again, huh?"

"Aye', lad!"

And Hiccup smiled knowingly. A pregnant pause stilled through the air and only the sound of wooden spoon against clay plates were heard. Finding the courage to speak, Hiccup asked, "Uhm...err, Gobber? …When…are they coming..?" He didn't really want to know. However, it's not like he could avoid the matter. Sooner or later, he would hear it from others anyway.

"Next week," Gobber replied quip, licking the stone he stuck in the gap of his teeth.

For the rest of their dinner, Hiccup stared at his half-eaten broth, only moving when Gobber stood and bid goodnight, leaving him to take care of the dishes.

Hiccup sat up and washed the plates. As he listened to the calming slosh of water against the wooden plates, he reeled on the chaos nearing him. _A week_, he thought. _Would it be enough to clear my thoughts? _He closed his eyes tight as his hands trembled.

"…not even years had been enough…" he muttered. "The Gods must really hate me…" He chuckled bitterly.

* * *

><p>Maids trotted to and fro. Luggage were prepared with efficient haste and inspection, everything were prepared as accorded in the list, starting from their clothes to bare necessities. Foods were kept in wooden boxes. Clothes tucked inside leather cases. Tents and light beddings were bounded atop carriages, pulled by strong and able horses.<p>

The trip to Dunbroch wasn't that long. It only required five full days and four nights. Therefore, food and water were given the most focus on. But, imagine how hard it was for the maids and workers to prepare everything in a day when packing for a trip this long required at least three days.

And don't forget…twin troublemakers on the loose.

Taking the pouch from Jack's hand, Jamie quickly handed it to the worker chasing the prince.

"T-thank you, sir J-Jamie." The worker said in between breaths, bringing air back into the lungs. He bowed at the troublesome twins, before walking away to repack.

"You two!" Jamie whispered angrily. "Stop messing with the workers. They have a lot to do as it is!"

The twins sniggered in return.

"What's gotten you on edge, Jamie?"

"You've been this way since yesterday."

"Oh, what else?" Jamie spun. "Other than the fact that you terrorize everyone, almost making my sister cry. I got to deal with your constant teasing! And don't even start with the threatening sneers the Lord gives me." He shuddered.

Jack made an "O" shape with his lips while the older twin just pursed his lips. Simultaneously, they smiled, blinking eyes innocently. "We're sorry." But, the grin that followed made Jamie knew the two were _far_ from sorry.

"Yeah, of course, you two are." Jamie rolled his eyes, leaving them. But, hot on his tail, the twins followed.

"You should give Sophie some credit. She's no cry baby like her big brother."

Jamie abruptly stopped. With one raised brow, he looked at Jack, wanting him to say he didn't call him what he heard Jack call him. "Cry..baby? Me?"

The twins nodded while snorting. They never claimed to be regally gracious. Mind you.

With a sigh, Jamie pouted. "Are we talking about that incident, _again_?" It had been years, he thought. But, the twins never seemed to let him forget it.

**[Flashback]**

It was white, cold and dry. As Jamie rubbed his tiny palms together, he walked aimlessly in the snow-covered ward of their Kingdom's pristine castle. For a little boy at the young age of six, the world was fascinatingly big. He had to look up to see the entirety of things, which was standing a few feet from him.

And, that's probably the reason why he got lost, alone in this big, wide ward of leafless trees and frozen ponds. Looking up while walking seemed like a good idea at that time for it was breathtakingly amazing to watch the pristine castle be covered in white snow. However, when you lost your way, the fear would start creeping onto your skin and the thought of never finding your way back envelops your mind in a vice grip.

Searching his surrounding, he tried to retrace his steps, which was difficult for his tracks were somewhat covered with fresh fallen snow. He kept on and spun in circles, only stopping when something other than white and brown colors caught his attention. They stood out so much in the snow that it was hard not to see them.

But due to the distance, he could not make out the item, and guessed it instead, deciding they were rocks. _Colorful rocks_, he descriptively added.

Being the curious little kid he was known for, he went closer and closer to these colorful rocks, like an explorer approaching the exoskeleton of extinct beasts. Close enough, he learned with wide and sparkly eyes that they weren't rocks as he initially thought, rather, they were...

"...Eggs?" So, he was not discovering the remains of the dead, rather, he was seeing the start of its life.

He stepped closer and closer, his hand reached out. But, sudden snaps under his feet were heard, echoing through the silence. He thought the eggs were hatching. But then, _Why is the ground shaking_? Surely, it wasn't the ground breaking, right?

Wrong. Yet, again.

The ground _did_ break.

Next thing, he knew. He was being swallowed whole down the ground. Feeling like his heart skipped a beat, he screamed in fright.

As he squabbled to grab hold for anything to keep him from being swallowed whole, he fell straight into it. His face fell first to the floor of broken wood, eggshells and snow. When he felt himself grounded and stilled, he opened his eyes, quickly analyzing the floor he landed on. His hand took hold of several snapped woods, inspecting them. Then, Jamie noticed some were weaved like a cloth, criss-crossing each other to make them sturdy.

"…a trap?" He thought as he glanced around for more evidence, silently grimacing at his now moist and yolk-covered pants (which would surely earn him a scolding). However, his search proved to be useless and had to wait for a voice to answer it for him.

"We caught Bunny!" The voice shouted.

Blinking, Jamie looked up, wanting to see the perpetrator of his accident. _Caught? So, this _is _a trap!_

Glaring up, his eyes met white: a head of white hair to be exact. Its owner had eyes so blue; it was like seeing the midday sky of spring and summer. If one were to ask Jamie on how to describe this boy in a few words, he would say the boy was a bundle of snow and ice.

"…"

"…"

The two stared in silence.

"What's wrong?" Another voice joined in. "Did we really catch Bunny?"

Brown, the second color he saw. Judging by how pale the first kid was, this one was in great contrast for he was rather dark-hued. He sported chestnut hair and deep brown eyes, similar to the color of those leafless trees he'd seen earlier. And don't forget, this one was tanned.

But despite the differences, there was something the two kids were in great similarities of –– and it was their faces. …_brothers?_

"Hey!" The snow-like kid snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey! I said hey!"

The chocolate-haired kid placed hand on the other kid's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "I think he's alright." Peeking down, he asked. "Are you going to stay there all day?"

"…uhhh..." Jamie quickly stood, patting his pants, and grimacing when the yolk got to his hands. Ignoring the stickiness, he tried to reach up at the lid of the hole. However, he found he was too short even when he tiptoed. "…help?"

"Oh yeah," the snow-like kid sniggered, reaching a hand down. When their hands clasped, the snow-like kid grimaced, seemingly disgusted. "Euk…gross."

And the chocolate-haired kid chuckled, grabbing Jamie's outstretched wrist. "Your idea."

"The eggs were good bait!"

"Pft."

Jamie allowed himself to be hauled out. And soon, his feet were back on the snow-blanketed ground, free from yolk, crashed eggshells and broken (but sturdy) twigs.

"Thank you."

The twins shrugged their shoulders. The snow-like kid peeked down the hole, pouting deeply as he rubbed off his sticky palm against his coat. "Our trap is…"

"No pissed Bunny for us today, either."

"Why did you have to step on our trap!?" The snow-like kid said, annoyed.

_It's supposed to be my fault now? _Jamie gaped, about to say the words when the chocolate-haired kid spoke.

"It's not his fault, Jack."

With crossed arms and pouted bottom lip, Jack kicked a nearby twig. "I know. So, who are you?"

Jamie stood straight, offering a hand. He saw old men introduce themselves this way, clasp firm and shake.

"I'm Jamie Bennett, son of Marcus Bennett, the head butler."

But the two kids only raised their brows, not used to this kind of introduction. Most of the time, people would introduce themselves with a bow and only a nod of acknowledgement was needed on their part. With two knowing smiles shared to each other, they pat Jamie's arm.

"Jack." Said the white-haired boy.

"Jackson." Said the other twin.

When he realized who they were by their names and similar faces, his eyes widened. "Oh…oh my, forgive me." Jamie bowed fast several times, and the twins had to hold him by the shoulder to coax him to relax, which didn't stop the shocked kid at all.

And, for every bow Jamie did, spots of red drop into the snow.

"Uhm.." The twins muttered slowly, pointing to their mouths, which effectively stopped Jamie and prompted him to touch his lips, but when his hand made its way to them, Jamie found they weren't sore. He looked up at the princes and saw their still-worried faces.

"Y-your…" the chocolate-haired kid said, pointing to his front teeth.

When Jamie copied and touched his own, he felt wetness and warmth, and upon further contact with his front tooth, he felt biting pain pierce through his gums up to his face.

So, you could say when Jamie pulled his loose tooth and saw it in his hand; he cried like a baby while the twin princes stared there in panic, not knowing what to do.

**[End of Flashback]**

"I lost a tooth! Do you know how painful it was?"

The twins sniggered. "It got you a gold coin." The twins said at the same time. "And you earned two great friends." They finished proudly.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Two _troublesome_ friends. I didn't even get the gold coin from a fairy."

"There's no such thing as fairies, Jamie."

"Be happy we gave you one."

"Why wouldn't we? He wouldn't stop crying."

The twins exchanged, acting like Jamie wasn't there.

And the unfortunate friend of theirs had to suffer the whole afternoon listening to the twins tag team in putting jabs to his manliness and his ability to shed tears like a baby until they went to bed.

At the crack of dawn, their troupe hit the road, and begun their journey to the Kingdom of Dunbroch.

* * *

><p>"Ye know ye could alweys tell me yer worries, yea?" Gobber gave a hearty pat to his lanky apprentice-slash-adopted son, Hiccup.<p>

And with bewildered eyes, Hiccup looked at him, wondering what brought this conversation out from nowhere. "Yeah…I know." He muttered, bringing his attention back to the sharpening wheel in front of him.

Awkwardly, Gobber scratched the back of his head. "So…" he steeled, preparing himself for the fortune-worthy question he had been wanting to ask. "…wha' did ye dream last nigh'? Ye were screamin' terror. Frankly, it scared meh."

Hiccup almost dropped the sword in his hand as he stumbled on his weak knees. He thought that Gobber didn't hear him at _all_. "…Haha– nothing important, Gobber…just fire…and other stuff." He finished with a reassuring smile that did nothing but unnerved the older man more.

"Fire, eh?"

Hiccup nodded, steeling himself, and started back to his work; wary eyes on the wheel and worried eyes on his back.

"Is tha' so..?" Gobber really wished to hear more but it seemed that his adopted son was vehemently against to say anything else. So, he went back to work himself. Quite frankly, he was worried. It had been years since he last heard Hiccup scream that way in his sleep. What brought this on, he had _an_ idea, but the thought worried him all the more.

Hiccup sensed the worry. And as much as he wanted to let it out of his system, it was something he could _never_ tell in complete comfort. "…it was not real anyway. Not at all."

**[Flashback]**

Fire crept onto his freckled skin, and Hiccup rolled on the ground as he was once taught by his mother. He expected the heat to hurt; the warmth to burn. However, as the fire extinguished, it felt oddly…nothing, not even the slightest feel of heated breath against one's skin. The only proof he was caught on the embers were his scorched robe of empress green.

Hiccup glanced around, and noticed the flames were slowly creeping their way to him again. And although, it didn't hurt, he rolled away not wanting another lick of its embers.

_What's going on? _His mind cried, and tears fell away.

The cries of help and agony chorused in the blazing air, killing his sanity with every tone. Shakily, his hands covered his ears, willing the voices to die down. But, deep down his heart, he wished they kept on crying, for he knew, when they stopped, it meant they halted breathing; their souls succumbing to the lulls of the Grim Reaper, promising them safety in the gates of heaven.

"S-stop…! Stop crying!" He shouted against the woes of retribution and salvation, his eyes locked down on the bloodied earth, and could only think of how sickening it was in his eyes.

The stench.

The grime.

The color of red now had a new meaning in his mind –it was proof of life; life that was slowly ebbing away from the vein of someone who used to breath and dream, laugh and smile, just like him –an alive-being.

"Please…j-just stop…" Hiccup sobbed, kneeling slowly on the flood of corpse's blood. And the Gods heed his plea, and the cries died down.

Should he be happy the noise was gone? The question wandered in his mind. But now that the rackets were overtaken by silence, the shout of a familiar voice sprang right into his ears.

"**HAKON! RUN!" **

And as sudden as it sounded, the faster it was gone, and never heard once more. Despite knowing he would never find where it came from, he still searched, twisting his head around, eyes roaming the embers of fire that was rapidly eating the flesh and bones of the dead, as well as the concrete and wood of ruined castle.

The moment he halted and decided to look up, his heart stopped beating at the image he saw.

He saw himself, reflected against the sharpest of blade he'd ever laid eyes upon, showcasing his face painted with horror, whose eyes robbed of its usual mirth and color. And his image slowly faded away as the blade descended. His body automatically evaded, thus, saving his head from the fatal hit. His left foot, however, met against the blade, and the fountain of red emerged from his amputated limb.

As he watched the spray of red, he did the only thing he knew he could do –

–he _screamed_.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH"** Hiccup immediately sat up, wide-eyed and breathing hard, feeling like he ran up a flight of never-ending stairs.

_It was a_ _nightmare, _he learned as he detangled himself from the sheets that threaded its way on his legs like strong vines.

His mother used to say, _"Dreams, may it be jolly or scary, were the result of what's on your mind before you sleep…" _For days, his fear had crept its way in his mind; therefore, it followed him till his sleep. _"…dreams and nightmares were mere events that shouldn't be taken at face value… for they beheld another meaning…" _At that, Hiccup was unsure. If he could speak to her once again, he might debate against her, for what he saw was not a painting of hidden meaning, rather, it was a play of his darkest past, not something to be nitpicked about its meaning.

Hiccup laid down his bed, wanting to lull himself back to sleep. However, the memory was still fresh in his mind, and comfort was what he needed. And like a child experiencing night terrors and wondering whether the bogeyman was under their bed, Hiccup longed to sleep in the protection of someone, anyone, it doesn't matter. Thus, he attached his wooden leg, walking out of the room into the dark hallways.

He stepped, wondering if he should tap Gobber and ask to be his blanket of comfort. But scared to be bellowed as unmanly, Hiccup went out in search of the _only _one who would never judge him for acting like a child. Opening the wooden door to the stables, Hiccup smiled at his bestfriend, who looked at him with worry as shown from his beady eyes.

"I hope you don't mind, Toothless…" He said, almost in a whisper.

And the mighty horse snorted, shaking its head and moving its tail out of the way, and made space for Hiccup to lie on. Almost immediately, Hiccup limped and hugged his horse's muscular form. And the moment Toothless nuzzled his freckled cheeks, the tears began to fall.

"I'm…not fine, bud…"

**[End of Flashback]**

"Aye...but A heard, dreams are a product of one's reality." Gobber almost chuckled to himself. He was sounding like the occasional fortune tellers that visit their towns. "Ye sure ye don't wish tah talk abou' it?"

"You're ripping off fortune teller's lines, Gobber. One day, they'll hunt you down for it."

And Gobber laughed heartily, amused that Hiccup read his mind. "Dey are just scared tha' A could give them a run fer their moneh."

"Maybe." Hiccup chortled. "If you learn to be _less_ frank, and be _more_ 'sugar-coaty' with words, you'll do well in their job."

And Gobber smirked, looking proud.

"Also, you have to dress the part. Just cover your face with a veil and wear skimpy clothes with your navel showing. I'm sure you'll be the talk of the town." _Not that your navel isn't showing now_. He added in his mind, making him snort further.

"Ha. Ha. very funny."

"Oh, you~" Hiccup waved a dismissing hand, the way a playful maiden would to a flattering Casanova. "I'm just messing around." Hiccup chortled, much to Gobber's dismay.

And dare Gobber say, his image in skimpy clothes creeped him out more than it should, and enough for him to forget interrogating Hiccup like always. And once again, the adopted son evaded his truth to the still worried father.

* * *

><p>Jack breathed against the cool air, watching countless stars taint the canvas of the dark sky.<p>

This night was the fourth and last night they would spend journeying to Dunbroch, for tomorrow would be the day they reached the walls of King Fergus' Kingdom. It was quite tiring, which was why Jack hated travelling (and another reason would be, travelling with his uncle, whom he loathe).

"I can't wait to sleep in a soft bed again."

Jackson chuckled. "Travelling isn't your thing at all, huh?"

Jack nodded, laughing heartily. He spread his arms and flapped them like a bird would when ascending through the air. "If there's a way to travel by flying, I wouldn't mind. But riding horses just tires me out."

"Then I shall list that as a project once I'm King. Therefore, you'll accompany wherever I go."

Jack snorted, putting his hands in the warmth of his trouser's pocket. "Quite ludicrous, it is impossible to travel by air…unless you're born with wings."

"Nothing's impossible, brother. The geniuses of the world were born to find the loopholes to what we all thought to be unattainable."

"Ah," Jack breathed, "Time is of essence, though. Are we still here when they found a way?"

"That," Jackson shook his head, "I don't know. No matter, it isn't bad to dream."

The following minutes of walking were spent in silence. The illumination from the camp had gotten smaller the further they went. With a torch in his hand, Jackson watched their way, making sure they venture the road, not some unmarked path of sinking earth.

Looking up, Jack watched fireflies dance on the heads of trees, mesmerized with the way they moved of no definite trail. Not wanting to walk further, he plopped carefully down the moist grass, whistling to get his brother's attention.

"Join me, brother? There's a lot of space." Jack smirked, batting his eyes the way maiden's do when they flirt.

"Stop that, the image is atrocious." Jackson said without malice, which Jack sensed well, thus making him chuckle.

"Seriously, we're quite far from the camp already. I doubt the devil would hear us here." And by devil, Jack meant his uncle.

Jackson gave up, walking back to sit beside his brother, whose hands were tucked behind his head like a pillow as he watched the ceiling of stars and moon. Stabbing the unlit end of the torch, the crown prince laid on his back, unknowingly mimicking his brother's laying pose.

Together, they observed the stars. And the memory of their father entered their minds, making a smile etch on their identical faces.

"Remember–," they both mused, looking at each other in surprise, and heartily, they both laughed.

"Stop reading my mind," Jack playfully pushed his brother's arm.

"No, _you,_ stop reading my mind." Jackson lightly pushed his brother as well, escalating from continuous pushes to tickling the sides of each other. Their laughter chorused like non-lyrical music to which the fireflies danced to.

And when they ran out of air, the both of them fully lied on the moist earth, catching their breaths as left over chuckles slowly ebb away from their throat.

When the silence made its way once again, Jackson's deep voice pierced through. "I miss father."

Jack only hummed.

"Remember when he would lie down with us on the grass and trace the stars? It was so funny when he would say that constellations were his friends. It made him sound like a little boy."

_Who wouldn't? _Jack thought. _Those were the rare moments __**I **__have spent together with father. _"Yes, he's quite the story-teller, too. He had thousand of tales on how he befriended each one of them. His favorites were Cepheus and Cassiopeia. What a strange old man."

"Indeed." Jackson chuckled. "Though, rather than his tales of friendship, I'm more hooked of the thought that our souls turn into stars once we die." And somehow, he wanted to believe it was true.

"So, do you think…he's with them now?"

And the twins locked eyes; the dilation of their pupils were an understanding –an agreement of some sort.

"Perhaps," Jackson still felt the need to voice his thoughts, though.

"Which star is he?"

Chocolate and frosty blue moved to the crested moon, minds in united agreement. "I'm not sure if he chose to be a star…"

"If you're indicating he's the moon, he can't be. It was there before he even died."

"He always said the moon is another world."

"So…do you think he resides in the moon?"

"Together with mother." Jackson nodded. "…watching over us…"

"I sometimes wish I could speak to them. To _him_." Jack said.

"You could, but he would never say anything."

_Like he always did when he was alive. _Jack thought bitterly. _Some things never change for anything._

And they allowed silence to wash over them, standing up to head back to camp, in hopes to get as much needed rest.

It was not even the crack of dawn when their troupe packed up, continuing their journey to reach their destination in measly six hours.

* * *

><p>"Oy', Heccup!" Gobber bellowed. "Wake up! It's almost noon. The Overlands shall be here!"<p>

But Hiccup only groaned, annoyed, just wishing to sleep the whole day away so he could avoid the accursed visitors he never wished to see, or hear, or exist for the matter.

"Heccup…!"

Slapping the meaty hand away, Hiccup rolled to the other side of his wooden bed. "I'm tired, Gobber. We don't have work today so let me rest."

"Bu', don't ya wish tah see them?"

_If you only knew. _If Hiccup had his eyes opened, he would've rolled them. "Not really interested." He said; words muffled from having his mouth pressed on a pillow.

"But everyone wants tah see them!" Gobber exclaimed, as if the popularity would rub off on Hiccup, which to his dismay, pissed the lanky boy more.

_Well, I'm not. _Hiccup just waved a hand in dismissal. "Count me out."

"Ye'r bein' difficult. What would the princess say when ye aren't there?"

"The princess," Hiccup lifted his head, supported by the palm of his hand. Once his eyes locked on Gobber, he continued. "…would be too busy scowling and sending deathly glares to the visitors that she won't even have the energy to look for me." _Trust me, I know her well. _And he plopped his head back to bed. "And don't even start with the Queen, she'll just be dragging her daughter all around for all we knew."

Gobber rolled his eyes and retreated. "Alrigh', ye'r missin' out tho'!"

Hiccup snorted.

If only he knew how true Gobber's words were, he would've run out to be in the front line to see the accursed troupe. If only he knew.

Soon, it became silent again. Not until the wake up call of his bestfriend came; his whole room quaking on the gallops of his strong horse.

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!"

Maybe seeking solace in the cove wouldn't be so bad, Hiccup thought, and made his way to prepare for a much needed bath in his safe ground.

* * *

><p>"Haha!" Jack laughed jovially, speeding atop his immaculate horse through the canopy of tall trees and hard earth. The brick-like structure of Dunbroch castle was only a few minutes away, and not wishing to be confined so soon to the life of customs of another Kingdom, he decided to have a little fun.<p>

And what fun would he find in the middle of road with nothing but endless woods? Pissing off his uncle of course, what else would it be?

So he ran off, not sure if he was followed by anyone. But he would bet, he was being followed by either his brother or Jamie. But judging Pitch's presence though, he was sure only Jamie was allowed to follow him and a few fearlings to haul him back if he so wished to run further away.

He had no plans to prolong this too much, though; just half an hour or so, if lucky, an hour or two.

Pitch was a man of strict schedule and punctuality. A minute of tardiness was always enough to enrage the half-monarch. If he could mess his plans a little, it would bring so much joy to him more than any flavoured snow cone could.

Deeming he was far enough, he slowed his horse down. He knew it was bad to venture the woods on his own; he was risking himself of getting lost or spirited away by forest fairies, as what tales say in the books. However, he was gifted with great sense of direction. It would be weird, but he always felt the wind would lead him the way. And all throughout his twenty years of existence, he followed wherever the wind would take him. And more often, it guided him to surprises that anyone would only chance upon by fate.

And probably, this phenomenon was one of them.

"Are those…" Jack perked his large ears.

"Haha…Toothless! Stop!"

And Jack blinked. He was sure he was located pretty much away from the Kingdom. Like a good thirty minutes away. So how come he was hearing laughs from out of nowhere?

"Really, Too-Toothless!"

And the wind blew past Jack, leading to the east. Judging his instincts, he followed as the wind guided him. For a few good minutes, he felt the wind maneuver him in circles. _Haha…maybe I shouldn't trust the wind too much. _He thought when it seemed the wind wasn't giving him any proper direction.

"Haha, I think I have enough fun. Let's go back," Jack clicked his tongue, making his immaculate horse move. However, another fits of soft laughter wafted through silence. And this time, the wind flew past Jack. The prince craned his head and watched the wind breeze through vines.

"Wait," he pulled his horse's reins, putting it on an abrupt halt. He went down and tied his horse, walking to the vines. He parted them; the way he would with curtains and inside he saw the mouth of a small passageway with light on the other side.

"Hmmm…" _Should I? _He was contemplating. Although he was curious, he wasn't sure what to expect on the other side. Who knew? _This could be a bandit's hideout. _

But the bubbly laughter invoked through the air acted like a spell, lulling Jack's feet inside the tunnel. _Well, there's no going back now. _He thought when he was halfway.

The moment the sunlight hit his alabaster skin, he crouched down, hiding from the sole being inside the mini paradise he was surprised to see.

The emergence of a black warhorse from the shallow depths of the mini pond, however, surprised Jack. For a moment, he felt fear, but upon proper observation, the beast looked tame enough. If it wasn't, it would be pummelling the creature by the water.

So, it wasn't a sole creature. But, two in fact.

And the first _creature _laughed again. The same soft laughter he had been following for a while now.

The warhorse dipped once more, and like a hippopotamus, it re-emerged, but this time, it shook the water out of its fur, showering the air with a thousand droplets of liquid dew.

Unbeknownst to Jack, a smile etched its way to his lips. It was beautiful, he thought. The way the sunlight hit the two otherworldly creatures inside the hidden cove. Jack enjoyed fairytales and if he were honest with himself, he believed the two creatures down the water were creatures of magic.

However, the moment the creature spun and he had the chance to glance at its face, Jack was utterly surprised.

It was beautiful. He thought once again.

When the creature swam to the sides, emerging its whole body from the waters and sitting with the horse in tow, Jack reflexively covered his eyes; the tint of strawberry red were making its way on his cheeks, for he realized the creature was fully naked, and somehow, he thanked the Gods for he only saw this creature's back.

He knew he shouldn't act this way. He had seen thousands of paintings and caricatures of naked women and men, for the matter, not including seeing himself. But seeing a naked person of real flesh other than his own or his brother's, Jack could say he was flustered and embarrassed.

Jack should probably stop calling whoever this was, a creature…he believed whoever this was, was human, just with unearthly beauty. Or maybe it was the trick of the sunlight? Whatever the case, the scene before him would take anyone's breath away.

Shameless, he _might _be. Jack, with the ridiculous blush on his face, tried to peek again. But it seemed the Gods had enough of him being naughty for his hand pushed a huge rock aside, making it roll down and creating the most obscure noises that would surely get the unnamed person's attention.

Not wanting to get caught and dubbed as a peeping tom, Jack got to his feet and ran out, making his way to his horse and riding it in a blink of an eye. The next thing he knew, he was running back to the path he took when he left their fearling group.

And soon enough, Jamie found him in the middle of the pathless woods.

"JACK!"

And the prince halted his steed, swerving to face his huffing friend.

"Where, in pits of hell, have you been!?"

_Hell? It was more like heaven…_

"JACK!" Jamie shouted again.

"Whoa, calm down, Jamie. Where else? The woods."

"Oh Gods forbid, we've been looking everywhere for you. The Lord is infuriated."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"And why are you so red?"

And the tint in Jack's face got darker to a ridiculous shade, Jamie worried if it went on, all of the prince's blood supply would go to his cheeks. "Wha-what? I-I'm red?" _Damn, the stutter._ "Haha, it must be…the heat?"

Jamie looked incredulous. "You're like a child caught red-handed doing something _very _naughty."

"What!? Why would you think that!?" _Great way to give yourself away, stupid Jack, _the prince mentally scolded himself for sounding defensive.

"…" Jamie raised a brow but decided to let the matter go. "We better head back. Your uncle must be fuming by now." And he turned his horse around, walking back.

Jack scratched the back of his head, doing a wayward glance to the path he was escaping from earlier.

_I wonder who __**she**__ is._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Changes:<strong>

**I changed the length of time the Overlanders had to travel to get to Dunbroch. I just felt like **_**it **_**should be longer. XD**

**More description for the actions in flashbacks. **

**I also made few changes to some things, nothing major though.**

**Ages:**

**Gobber, Pitch, North (Sta. Claus), Fergus, Eleonor – Old enough. Haha.**

**Overland Twins (Jack and Jackson) - 20 years old (Immature for their age? Well, age does not measure maturity)**

**Hiccup - 18 years old (appearance: HTTYD 1)**

**Jamie & Merida - 19 years old**

**Sophie - 14 years old**

**[The other's ages shall be added when they are introduced in the story.]**

**Answers to the guest reviewers:**

**1. Why is Toothless a horse here? Well, it is safe to say it is because of the plot. There is a part of the story where I think a rare and strong dragon would imbalance things and would be illogical at some point. Maybe it was just me but that's all I could think of. I specifically chose a horse because of their mountability. And there are movies out there where horses were depicted smart and sassy. *cough* Tangled *cough***

**One more reason is that the story might not involve fantasy. If there would be, I assure you that the magic is minimal. I almost thought of making Toothless as a predatory animal but I think it won't be good at some point in the story.**

**2. Is Hiccup and Merida bestfriends? You can say that. ^^**

**3. Accent? I am not really good at writing accents but for you, I will attempt to do that. I do not assure it to be good though. I only accented a few words because putting accent to all of them might not make it hard for some to understand.**

**Note: I edited and placed accents in this chapter, as well as, Chapter **


	4. III: Sneak through the night

**Chapter 3 - Familiarity**

**Revised Edition: 4/18/2015 10:42 am GMT+8**

* * *

><p>Hiccup was startled. Rock, the size of a watermelon, tumbled down from the mouth of the cove's passageway.<p>

Hastily, he stood, hiding behind Toothless.

"Who's there!?"

There's no way that rock moved on its own. The earth is dry and the rock formation is solidly formed. It could only be the fault of a thing that moves. But knowing how secluded his secret cove was, Hiccup suspected the only person who knew of this place other than him.

"M-Merida? Is that you?"

For only Merida would get a kick of laughter from scaring him. And he hoped he was right. The princess' presence is more favourable than a murderous bandit.

While he waited for the perpetrator to surrender, Hiccup dressed briskly. The moment he was completely dressed, albeit drenched, Toothless walked away and inspected the mouth of the passageway.

"Who's there, bud?" Hiccup asked, loud enough for the horse to hear.

Toothless galloped lightly, shaking its snout.

"No one?"

And Toothless walked back to him, nuzzling his cheek in comfort.

In return, Hiccup rubbed his friend's snout. "Haha, I think too much, don't I?" He glanced back at the water, thoughts of going back for a swim felt unfavorable. Hiccup surveyed for something else to do and saw the stick nearby. Grabbing the wooden stick, he sat on a big rock and began scribbling on the soil.

Toothless watched from behind, eyes following each stroke.

When the image was close to completion, the warhorse neighed.

"You recognize it, bud?" Hiccup glanced back, meeting eyes with his bestfriend.

The horse neighed more vigorously, galloping his hooves in the process.

"Yep! It's home." Down the soil, the simplistic sketch of Haddock's fortress was shown. Although Hiccup was gifted with the ability to draw, the image he made of their former castle puts the real architecture to shame. "… It looks a bit… lame, huh?"

Shamelessly, Toothless nodded.

"Wow, thanks. You're so honest."

The horse snorted, making Hiccup roll his eyes.

"Bud, do you miss it?"

The sadness in Hiccup's eyes was blatantly shone. Toothless, sensitive of his master's grief, comforted the boy the way he knew –a tail whip to the back of his head.

"OW!" Hiccup rubbed to soothe the nonexistent pain. "What was THAT for?"

Noise, close to laughter, was the horse's reply.

"Oh, I see…" Hiccup took on a condescending tone. "THAT made you happy."

Toothless didn't even feel the slightest bit of remorse. Worse, his laughter turned louder which to Hiccup's dismay, was rather infectious. Soon enough, the freckled boy was laughing along.

Hiccup hoped moments like this lasts. Unfortunately, everything has to pass, for the reminder of his bitter past was close to the gates of the place he now called home.

* * *

><p>Pitch wasted no second in chastising the newly-arrived prince.<p>

Everyone is surprised. Not because of the words Pitch threw on the troublesome young man but more on the uncharacteristic obedience that the young prince was showing.

And by obedience, it meant standing still with lips tight shut.

Once the Lord had enough, he maneuvered his horse to the front of their troupe, signalling the start of their run.

Jack rode beside his twin and friend, who were looking at him in disbelief.

"What?"

Jackson decided to speak for him and Jamie. "Are you alright? You're awfully quiet, Jack."

"… I'm alright. I was just thinking."

"Thinking!?" The two brown-haired men chorused.

"Did my brother hit his head?"

Jamie blinked, holding his chin in thought. "I didn't see any injury when I found him in the woods. But if he's acting this … weird then something wrong must've happened to him."

"What's so weird about me?" Jack asked with his jaw hanging open.

The two looked at him; as if saying he's pretty dumb.

"You are thinking!" Jamie shrugged.

"HEY!" Jack realized the insult. "I _do _think!"

"Then, the end of the world must be near." The brown-haired men chorused.

Jack dangled his tongue, pulling the bags of his eyes with a finger; a perfect mimic of a kid's taunt. At least, that action was something the two were used to.

"Kidding aside, something's up with you. I'm sure of it." Jackson informed.

Jamie nodded, supporting the crown prince's claim. "The way you allowed yourself to be scolded by the Lord is highly suspicious too."

"Scolded? Me? By who?" Jack raised a brow in disbelief. He was _not _scolded. There's no way he'd allow himself in such a spot with Pitch as the disciplinarian, no less.

The two shared another look. This time, it was genuinely out of concern.

"… seriously, what's the matter with you?" Jamie waited for his answer.

Jack only replied with a wave of dismissal. The answer would have to wait, then. The two thought.

Pregnant silence took over the rest of the trip and the moment they stepped foot inside Dunbroch's territory, the spell was broken and the joy showered in.

Lively, the crowd greeted them. Curtsies and bows were done as they passed. Most ladies swooned upon seeing the princes and blushed furiously when their greetings were returned with blinding smiles.

Jamie got attention as well. If he donned a crown atop his head, more would've swooned for him.

But as thrilled as they were upon seeing three good-looking men, the townsfolk were a bit stumped with Pitch. The Lord's annoyance showed as bright as day, making the townspeople feel unease.

Secretly, Pitch appreciated the welcome despite receiving the same from the other kingdoms he visited. However, the colourful tapestries and decorations the town had, placed a temporary scowl on his face for the cheery atmosphere was never up to his impeccable tastes.

The hype died down when they reached the castle's gates. They trotted in and stopped when they see the royal family of Dunbroch approach them by feet.

As a show of respect, the riders went down their horses. The fearlings bowed while the royals of Overland approached them unhurriedly.

"It's a pleasure to have you accepted our sudden presence, your Majesties." Pitch nodded to the King and kissed the hand of the Queen and Princess.

Merida hid her disdain when the twin princes followed suit.

"As it is our pleasure tah have yers." The Queen's voice was thick with accent.

Tension arose in the air and Jamie seemed to be the only one who noticed it. Perhaps, it had something to do with being an outsider for the royals had eyes full of challenge and understanding.

The Lord and Queen weighed each other's strengths and weaknesses. The twins and triplets shared the look of camaraderie and mischief. The Princess had a scowl on her face, intentionally ignoring her visitors. The only relaxed member of the royal circle would be the King, who seemed completely oblivious of the tension between his and the visitor's family.

"A' believe rest is in proper. Please, allow our maids tah lead ye tah yer rooms."

Signs of relief etched their way on the princes' faces for rest was what they exactly needed.

"That would be most welcome, your Majesty." Pitch smiled.

On cue, the maids appeared, herding them inside the castle and leading them to their respected rooms. The twins were told to share the same bedchamber for their room would be the largest guestroom in the castle. Pitch's room was located on the opposite wing which was close to the master's bedroom while Jamie's was located a floor below the same wing as the princes' bedchamber.

The maids opened their luggage, tucking their items properly in wooden drawers and cabinets. A bath was prepared and the princes were asked if they needed anything else. Deadly tired, the twins shook their heads and were left by the maids, closing the door with a light thump.

Jack plopped his back on the soft mattress, slowly removing his garments. Jackson, on the other hand, stood in front of the cabinets.

"This castle looks rather … old." Jack commented offhanded-ly as he sat up to remove his shoes.

Jackson was in the process of removing his cuffs when he replied. "In appearance, yes. But, this castle is just as old as the princess. The Dunbrochs originated from the Northeast, wherein the architectural design of castles and fortresses were rather bricklike and earthly." Tossing his coat on a nearby hamper, Jackson sat on the other side of the bed and removed his shoes. "I believe they were just keeping up to what they were used to."

"So, there's no need for me to travel up north to see this kind of structure?" Jack wore a long-sleeved cotton shirt and blue silk pants. "That sounds admirable."

Jackson changed as well, joining his brother in bed. Now that it's quiet, his mind ran wild. He peeked at Jack, whose eyes were deep in thought and looked way too far from reality.

"What are you thinking about?"

Jack snapped out of his trance; the thoughts of that particular scene he saw in the woods faded away. He craned his head, looking at his brother's dark brown eyes.

"Don't keep things from me." Jackson's eyes shone plea. "Tell me what bothers you."

Jack sighed, groaning, for he could not deny his brother anything. Not when his twin looked like he could read him down to his very soul. "… I don't know how to put this into words."

"Speak. I'll follow."

And Jack narrated the event in the simplest way he could, but from time to time, the word beautiful would pass his mouth. If it weren't for the obvious glee in his brother's eyes, Jackson would've believed Jack when he denied his further interest of the _two fascinating creatures_ he found hidden in the woods.

When the story ended, Jackson could only blurt the thought that became prominent in his mind. "To put it simply, you stood there, peeping at her as she bathe and didn't even have the decency to give her privacy until you gave away your position? My, my. _Very _naughty, brother."

The little side comment in the end turned the impossibly pale prince into a blubbering mess of beet red cheeks and dishevelled hair (a result from him pulling his hair in shame).

"You didn't have to slap it on my face!"

Jackson laughed heartily. "Oho~ I wonder what Jamie would say?" He further teased, earning him a fluffy pillow on his handsome face.

In retaliation, he grabbed his head pillow and commenced an all-out pillow war with his twin.

"Don't you dare tell him!" The white-haired prince already imagined how the two would team up and tease him for it.

Raising his hands up in surrender, Jackson stilled his breath. "I won't promise." And dodged another pillow from his brother. "However, why do I have this feeling that you want to see her again?"

"No way!" Jack blushed another thirty shades of red.

"But your face says it all!"

And another pillow fight began. Unbeknownst to the two, Jamie entered their room without a knock.

"Wow. I can't believe this!" Jamie huffed while crossing his arms, making the bickering twins stop and look at him. "You _girls _started a pillow fight without _me_!? This is an outrag –" But, he never got to finish his sentence for two pillows were thrown his way, hitting him straight on the face.

"There's your invitation." The twins chorused with fleetly bouts of laughter.

* * *

><p>"Ye really didn't bother tah see the parade." Gobber stated, looking at his mug thoughtfully.<p>

The sun was close to setting when Hiccup decided to head back home, intentionally missing the royal's arrival. Granted, his evasion had been fruitful for not a single fearling was seen in the streets. However, people were _still_ talking about the day's event which Hiccup tried to single out.

He succeeded, not until he got home.

"Ye missed out! Ye should've seen their troupe. Their armors are great! It would've motivated ye if ye had seen it. A' mean, A' was inspired tah create better armors than theirs! A'm sure ye would be as well, seein' as ye are young and full of ideas."

_Great… even _he_ is happy. _Hiccup rolled his eyes and prepared dinner.

"The Lord looks intimidatin' as expected, tho'. But, the princes –"

_Oh Gods, Gobber… _Hiccup tried to shut out his adoptive father's elated chats, to no avail.

"Dey look nice and friendly. Those boys got all the ladies swoonin'." With a wink, Gobber leaned closer to Hiccup whose busy chopping string beans. "Ye could've learned a thing or two from them."

But Hiccup only stared, far from amused.

Gobber laughed heartily and gave the boy a fatherly pat, which in Hiccup's case was an unwanted push that caused him to collide on their wooden table.

"But Heccup," the blond blacksmith turned serious. "Do ye have a problem with the Overlands? Because whenever we mention them, ye'r spacin' out, if not, ye'r scowlin'."

The lanky boy stopped in mid-chop. "W-what? Haha…no…"

"Der's nothin' tah worry abou'. The house is free of eavesdroppers." Gobber reassured. Fearling bashing had always been punishable by flogging.

They met eyes. Hiccup gave the older man a smile, showing he was more than okay.

Giving his cup a little squeeze, Gobber asked a question he wasn't sure should he ever ask. "Did ye remember somethin'from before –?"

"… remember? Remember what?"

The blacksmith cursed his ale. " … Nothin', lad! A' was just … ye know! Worried, thinkin' Dey remind ye of somethin'." He had sworn to keep himself from mentioning anything from five years ago.

He swore.

_They_ swore.

"How did you come up with that thought, Gobber?"

Gobber sweated profusely, feeling the warmth from the hearth's fire rose. "Uhh … just … a thought tha' entered mah mind?"

Incredulous, Hiccup contemplated whether he should pry further for the answer. However, he chose to refrain for he was afraid the conversation would turn unfavourable on his side.

Feigning a yawn, Gobber stood and rubbed his large tummy. "A'm … a …goin' tah bed." Then slinked off to escape, not wanting to be questioned.

And Hiccup stood there, filled with questions, wondering whether Gobber had connected the dots or the question was purely coincidental.

Either way, none of them have the plans to talk. And best it stayed that way.

* * *

><p>"And then A' crouched down, takin' the beast head on with mah sword –"<p>

From the start of their royal dinner, King Fergus narrated his great battle against the ferocious and massive bear, Mordu. The twins found his jovial and vigorous way of story-telling entertaining. Therefore, they bestowed his Majesty their undivided attention. Occasionally, the twins would provide side comments regarding their amazement of the King's marvellous strength and courage.

"A' wasn't able tah kill the beast and A' lost a leg from our battle, but A' knew, Mordu will be back, and when he do, A' will slay him!"

The twins clapped at the ending and the King playfully bowed.

The other royals just rolled their eyes. Pitch thought the story was exaggerated, while the Dunbroch family members heard the story a thousand times.

Jamie, on the other hand, smiled at the story. However, he didn't hear all of it (not that he won't have another chance) for he was busy stealing glances at the oblivious princess. The triplets, however, noticed these glances, and the three decided they don't like the brown-haired companion.

And their hostility was made known when threats of agonizing pain and torture were thrown Jamie's way. One of them gestured to slit his throat, another one acted like he was being hanged and the last prince pointed at his own eyes then motioned it towards Jamie's as if to say, "I'll be watching you."

For the first time, Jamie feared for his life.

The dinner ended with the Queen informing the two Princes that they will be given a tour around the kingdom tomorrow with Merida as their guide. The two princes nodded while Merida gave an irritated scowl but never said anything against it.

The royals retreated to their rooms. And the twins went straight to theirs after bidding Jamie a good night, as well as a forewarning of, "Don't sleep too deep, your future brothers could be waiting a chance to kill you with their cuteness," much to the dismay and horror of their sole friend.

Back to their simple sleeping clothes of white shirt and brown pants, Jack went to the bed while Jackson sat by the table, taking out parchments he brought with him.

"You're working at this damn hour? Let the papers go and sleep, Jackson. It could wait."

Jackson shook his head. "On the contrary, this could _not_ wait. I have to lay out the plan or else the open trade with three other kingdoms won't happen."

"Why are you handling this matter? Isn't it uncle's responsibility at this moment?" Jack tucked himself down. "He's the _stand-in_ for a reason."

"But I am to be King, brother." Jackson brushed his hair with his hand, massaging his scalp in the hopes to relieve his head from an impending headache. "These are matters that I would handle soon enough and the earlier I learn to deal with these, the better I'll be to lead. I can't just leave everything in uncle's hands. Or else, people won't trust me with their lives."

Jack just shrugged, thoughts whirring in his head. "Then rest when you're done. Good night, brother."

"Good night."

And the discussion was over. Jackson began writing letters relaying his terms and conditions addressed to the three kingdoms. He was just adding last few details when a loud thump outside their bedroom door caught his attention. The second loud thump had him on his feet and he went and opened his door lightly, inspecting the commotion outside.

He had several guesses; a careless maid, an animal on the loose or a clumsy guard. He also thought of some bizarre scenarios such as Jamie being killed by the triplets (as he had told the two of them earlier after dinner) but he had never thought he would see the only princess of the castle dressed in strolling attire, looking left and right and acting every bit of someone who was planning to sneak out of their house.

And for one obvious reason, Jackson's attention was piqued. Sneaking a quick glance to his brother, Jackson grabbed a coat to provide him warmth as he left the room, tracing the steps the princess took to escape.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to her and he followed her silently. Several stairs and floors later, the princess took another quick skim of her surroundings. When she thought herself clear of any followers, she pushed a door, leading downstairs.

Jackson followed suit and stopped on a wall, taking a peek on the room's interior. What he saw killed the curiosity in him.

_A kitchen!? She's sneaking to the kitchen? _He wanted to groan, thinking that he wasted time just to see the princess scrounge for a midnight snack. Dejectedly, he began to walk back the stairs until voices stopped him in his wake.

"But, it's already deep in the nigh', prencess! A lady like ye shouldn't be out!"

"Maudie…!" Merida whined audibly. "A' really need tah see him righ' now! Please!"

Jackson's large ears made an obvious twitch. _Him…? _His thoughts ran wild, guessing who this guy was to the princess, and stopped when he made a conclusion. _A lover, perhaps? _

"A'm goin' tah burst if A' don't see him. Maudie…!"

The maid, named Maudie, shook her head. "Ye'r a prencess, milady. Ye can't leave. Can't tha' wait fer tomorrow?"

"A' can't. A'm stuck tourin' the damn princ –"

"Princess!"

Merida rolled her eyes. _It's not like those brats could hear it anyway. _"Fine, the vi-si-tors. A'll be stuck tourin' those two fer the whole day. Ye've got tah let me go."

Maudie bit her lip, reluctant to let the princess go. "A' don't know, prencess…How abou' A' call him out fer ye?"

"No!" Merida shook her head vehemently. "There's no way he would go…please, Maudie? Help me out?"

But, Maudie only shook her head, covering the door that leads outside.

"How abou' this..!" Merida chose a different tactic. If pleas won't work, perhaps bribing would. "If ye help me out, A'll make sure the triplets don't bother ye fer….fer a day!"

And sure, that got Maudie's interest piqued. A day free of the triplets had been her unreachable dream from the day the triplets were born. To taste a day freedom would be heaven sent. But…still she was reluctant to let her go.

"…uhm…a week?" Merida smiled meekly and Maudie clapped her hands, stepping aside to unblock the door.

"Better keep yer word, prencess!"

Merida smiled smugly, saluting the maid. "A'm a man of my word. See ye! Thanks, Maudie!" And she quickly grabbed the brown coat which was hanging by the coat's rack, and left the room before Maudie could change her mind.

Jackson, on the other hand, smirked. _It seems my friend has competition…What should a friend like me do? _

_Know thy enemy, of course!_

He walked out of the shadows, revealing himself to Maudie who was surprised as she curtsied. He waved his hand for her to relax, and decided to take a coat similar to the princess'.

"Y-yer Highness, where are ye goin'?"

Jackson looked at her and placed a finger to the front of his lip and nose, telling her to keep quiet. "We wouldn't want to leave the princess all on her own now, would we?" He finished with a wink, making the old maiden blush.

"Y-yea, yer righ', yer Highness…P-please accompany her."

Jackson nodded his head before he went out the streets, looking like any normal citizen with his ordinary attire.

Left alone in the kitchen, Maudie swooned. _Ah, the foreign prince seems tah be interested with our prencess already! _"Ohhh~ the Queen will be thrilled!" She harrumphed up the stairs, planning to tell her Majesty the story first thing tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Jackson followed Merida throughout the dimly-lit town like a night predator stalking its prey. Only that his objective wasn't to kill, but to observe. When Princess Merida halted in front of a double-story house made of cheap wood and tapered leaves, Jackson quickly hid himself in the shadows. Silently, he watched the Princess grab a handful of pebbles, taking one with her free hand and throwing it to the closed window located at the second floor.<p>

"Heccup!" Merida whispered, loud enough for the _spy _to hear.

_Heckup? _Jackson frowned, confused with the heavy accented word she just uttered.

"Hey, Heccup…" another pebble was thrown, which would be the sixth throw if he counted correctly. "Heccup, come down!"

And Jackson furrowed his brow, thinking Heckup was a name. How it was spelled was lost to him, though. It sounded too foreign to his ears. However, he found it mildly amusing how the name could easily be confused as hiccup. _I doubt anyone would name their child that, though…unless, they hate them. _He shrugged.

The Princess huffed and Jackson chuckled.

_Whoever this Heckup was, must have a death wish. _The Princess looked infuriated. _The princess isn't the most patient frog in the pond, I see. _Jackson mused.

Seemingly tired of waiting, Merida abandoned the pebbles in favour of a bigger rock which was huge enough to be enclosed in her athletic hand. She swung her arm back, feet formed in a stance, ready to let go of the rock at the next second.

One…

Two…

"You're not planning to break my window, are you, Mer?"

_So, he made an appearance, I see. _Jackson raised his brow; his eyes were glued to the back of the newcomer.

Merida dropped the rock and crossed her arms. Her foot tapped absentmindedly, showing her impatience. "Why are ye out at this time of nigh'?"

Hiccup raised a brow, throwing the question back at her. "Why are _you _out at this time of night, _princess_?" And before he knew it, Merida had his arm in a tight hold, pulling him inside Toothless' shed.

Jackson watched the exchange. In his mind, he was carefully assessing the newcomer. If the young man he saw was indeed a secret lover of the Princess, Jackson was quite disappointed. He viewed Merida as a lady who liked men of strength and valor. The kid he saw just now was far from it. Given, he only saw the young man's back; the lithe body, hunched posture, and squeaky voice he just heard were far from the muscular, proud stance and deep voice that men of strength usually sport. One more thing, he was quite young, probably younger than the princess herself.

Who knew the princess liked someone rather … soft?

As Merida closed the door, Jackson followed in the quietest way possible. With his big left ear pressed against the thin, wooden wall, Jackson focused his attention to eavesdrop the conversation the two were having.

"–oing on? Why are you here? It's dark outside!"

"Do ye have _any _idea what my mom made me do today!?" Without even seeing it, Jackson knew Merida was fuming.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Hiccup sighed. Merida didn't seem to notice. If by any chance she have, she chose to ignore him and went on with her story – which sounded more like a rant about her mother than an actual story of her day.

"Do ye know how hard it was tah wear tha' stifflin' dress!?"

Hiccup snorted. "Trust me, I wouldn't want to know."

"It suffocated me the whole day!" Merida kept on. "And mother went, do this! Do tha'! She even went so far as tah assign me in tourin' those, those … GAH!"

Although Hiccup was uninterested, he still listened, waiting for his cue to speak. Once Merida ranted everything, her steam left her and she decided to plop beside Hiccup.

"That's all?"

"What? Ye wanted more?" Because trust her, she could do this the whole night.

Hiccup shrugged. "You ranted more about your mother. I expected rants about the royal visitors."

Merida looked at her friend, "Surprisin'ly, they were much behaved. A' almost forgot tha' they were the same princes who threw eggs at mah hair before…"

Jackson snickered but not loud enough to be heard.

"You met them before?"

"Yep, and it's not one of the moments A' want tah remember," replied the red-head.

"Err, where did you meet them?"

"At a royal wedding, somewhere in the Far East, A' don't remember the exact kingdom, tho'. A' was like eight at tha' time," Merida replied.

"Oh … so, what are they like?" Hiccup played with the hay scattered close to him, curling and folding them.

Merida fiddled with her curly, red locks as she spoke. "Err, jerks? Pranksters, total brats! Wee devils, A' tell ya. They can get away with murder."

_Wow, harsh, we really must have pissed off this girl,_ thought Jackson.

"Must be in the blood, huh?" Hiccup whispered, thinking the other wouldn't hear. Merida did, unfortunately.

And quite quick to defend the deceased King. "Nah, the King is way different from his sons. He is kind, gentle, sincere, almost like an angel on earth if ye ask me. It's a shame his sons didn't come after him."

Hiccup felt like throwing up as he heard his friend praise the man he hates. _Angel? He ordered bloody slaughter! Is that what anyone would call an angel!? _

For once, Hiccup felt scorn against his friend which didn't last long.

He could forgive her ignorance. She's young, so is he. Their only difference, Hiccup experienced the deceased King's cruelty. Merida, on the other hand, only heard of it. Her only fault was that she chose to glorify the King's treachery as a normal strategy for expansion, which frankly surprised Hiccup since Dunbroch was formed under unity of four clans –a reason that made him expect Merida to be against such acts of cruel conquer for she was raised upon values that respects established morals.

"Ye alrigh'? Ye look like ye just ate a fish raw."

With a dismissing wave, Hiccup stood. "Yeah. I think I should get you home now, though. It's reall–" The words died on his throat when their attention was caught by the loud crash outside.

"What was tha'?" Merida stood, not bothering to pat her dirtied skirt. "A' think somethin' broke."

Hiccup nodded and approached the door cautiously. When he opened it, the cold breeze blasted in, chilling the two. Hiccup surveyed the area quickly and found the scattered pieces of his three broken jars.

"Oh, what a mess!" Merida exclaimed from behind him.

And a mess it was indeed. Hiccup sighed, a hand placed to his forehead. "I bet it's those kids again." For some unknown reason, kids just love to prank him. _Ohh, _Hiccup couldn't wait for those kids to grow up and realize how wrong and childish they were for doing these things.

"No matter. I'll fix this later."

Merida huffed. "Since, A'm here. A'll help ye."

Hiccup shook his head but Merida started picking up the pieces.

"Start workin', Heccup. We don't have all nigh'." For Merida knew, Hiccup would clean this mess up before he sleeps. It was also deep in the night and it would take Hiccup awhile before he even got to rest.

A smile crept to Hiccup's face. Well, _all help is appreciated_, he thought.

Meanwhile, the perpetrator of the mess was busy atop a tree. Slightly, he was guilty. He didn't mean to leave a mess neither did he plan to make a sound. For once, this wasn't a prank, this was purely accidental.

Left to silence, Jackson did what kind of information gathering he could do –this was solely a spying job he unconditionally made to help his friend Jamie out, mind you– and that is to observe.

On closer inspection, the young man was pretty short, probably two inches short of the tall princess. He has auburn hair that reached to his chin. Still, the young man stood with his back on Jackson. Dumb luck. He needed to see the face. So, he wasted his time looking the boy from head to feet.

More like, foot.

What kind of idiot was he for not noticing something so crucial? The boy was a cripple! He's missing his left leg. Jackson could pat the young man though. He hid it quite well by wearing his pants long enough to reach his ankles. If the boy didn't struggle to kneel down and if the metal didn't shine slightly from reflecting the nearby fire, Jackson wouldn't have seen it.

"Was that all?"

"Yea."

Jackson listened to their exchange and watched as the princess placed her pieces to the sack offered to her by the young man named, Heckup.

"Thanks," said the young man and knotted the sack's mouth. He hefted it to his back and spun, flicking his hair to the side to stop it from obstructing his view.

And Jackson was dumbfounded once more.

_That face..._

He completely froze. His chocolate brown eyes saw the other's forest green irises; a feature he felt he had seen before, but for some reason, neither name nor place appeared out of the depths of his memory.

_Who is he? _He thought. He doesn't know him that's what he was sure of. _But why does it feel like I have seen you before? _

This Heckup. _Who are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pitch is a struggle. It's so hard to write him. Damn it! <strong>


	5. IV: Devil in shepherd's clothing

**CHAPTER 4 – REMEMBER**

**REVISED: 4/19/2015 1:07 pm GMT+8**

* * *

><p>"Heccup, where's the fire!?" Merida shouted against the wind. Her arms hugged around Hiccup's torso to keep herself atop Toothless. "Ye'r movin' too fast!"<p>

It was a dark night out with only dimly lit roads ahead of them. The chances of them colliding on something or _someone _are very high.

Hiccup chuckled, slowing Toothless down. He was used to riding fast that he didn't notice the speed they were going for.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think the speed would bother you."

Merida slapped his shoulder lightly. "It doesn't bother me!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "If her Highness says so," he mocked, earning him another jab.

"Ye are one brave feshbone! Mockin' me like this." Merida scoffed. Not a bit of hostility was present from her voice.

Hiccup bestowed her with another hearty laugh. "It has been a long time since you last called me a fishbone."

Merida's eyes shone in realization. "Ye'r righ'. When was the last time again?"

"Hmm …" Hiccup pursed his lips in thought, eyes looking away.

"Ohh! A' know!" Merida answered her question all on her own. "The last time A' did was when A' named ye!"

"You sound so proud." Hiccup rolled his eyes, not really getting why the princess was so proud of what he's named with. Anyone would agree that his name was utterly ridiculous.

**[Flasback]**

"Merida, keep yer voice down, ye might wake up the lad," a soothing but authoritative voice said.

"But mom, this boy had been sleepin' for days now, it would be better if he wakes up," another voice retorted.

The mother grinned at the reply that her daughter gave her, '_that makes sense_,' she said to herself. The mother was about to say something but stopped when the sound of groaning came from the sleeping boy's lips. The girl, who was addressed earlier as Merida, heard the groaning as well, making her rise from where she sat and stood close to the boy with hopeful eyes plastered on her face.

The mother had the same look in her eyes as she waited for the boy to finally wake up from his long slumber.

The person graced with the attention slowly opened his eyes, revealing deep forest green pupils. The boy mumbled and blinked until his vision adjusted to the blinding light of the room. His eyes went wide as saucers upon the sight of two strangers gazing intently on him.

The strangers exchanged looks, waiting for one of them to speak. The older of the two cleared her throat then softly looked to him, "How are ye feelin', lad? Please, do not be wary, we are not goin' tah hurt ye."

The boy gazed at her, willing himself to calm down from the shock. It occurred to him that these people were not of their Kingdom for the older woman had a different accent from their own. After a few deep breaths, he finally felt himself calm down and he nodded his head, trusting these two not to hurt him.

The two sighed in relief, their tensed shoulders relaxed. The girl with copper red hair smiled and introduced herself, "A' am Merida, Princess of Dunbroch and this is mah mother, Queen Elinor of Dunbroch."

The boy's eyes widened more at the mention of royalty titles. He was starting to worry whether the two recognize him. But his worry dispersed when the princess asked.

"Who migh' ye be?"

_Perfect_. It was all the boy could think of. They were clueless to his identity and this worked on his favour. As long as his identity is unknown, he is safe.

_"Do not let anyone know who you are or else, it will be the death of you."_

_He still remembered that warning. No one should know who he is –was. Therefore, he thought of a lie._

_"… __I don't …" __Here goes nothing. __"… remember." He finished with a scratch of parched throat._

Queen Elinor gasped slightly.

"I … don't remember anything … " he continued. Merida stared at him before moving her attention to her shaken mother, "Is tha' even possible, mom?"

Queen Elinor heard stories like these. People woke one day with no memories intact. Some didn't even have the ability of speech nor common sense as if they were reborn as a baby with no knowledge of the world. According to wise doctors, it was triggered by head injuries and perhaps, trauma. Seeing the state of the boy, she guessed trauma to be the cause of the boy's memory loss.

"Yes, doctors told me of cases like these. But this is the first time A've met someone who suffered it."

"That's awful," Merida looked at the horrified boy whose eyes were now wide with terror. An expression that greatly alarm Merida, "What's wrong, lad?"

"My…my leg… w-what happened to my … ? " Merida looked at her mother, asking her what to do.

The Queen wrapped her hands around the boy's nimble fingers.

"We don't know what happened, we only saw ye lyin' in the middle of the woods … "

The boy shook more and more by the minute. What goes on in his mind was a mystery to the ladies inside the room. The truth was only present on the recesses of the boy's mind.

The screams, the pleas, and the cries, all of it came rushing into his mind.

_My … mother … father …_

He broke down and cried, covering his face with the palm of his hands. The two royals stared at each other, thinking the boy was grieving over the loss of his limb. Little did they know that his agony and pain encompasses more than the lost of his leg.

Overcome with motherly concern, Elinor wrapped her arms around the terrified young man, rocking him the way a mother would to soothe away the terrors their children felt from a nightmare.

Merida bore witness to the scene. She had never seen raw fear. The kind, that could chill one's empty core to eternal tundra. She didn't even cared seeing her mother hug a stranger, for she felt the same pull of comforting the cowering kid.

For once in her life, she found out that she's not as strong-headed as she thought she was. She's also human, capable of pity, of sympathy.

In complete silence, they allowed the kid to cry until he passed out, whimpering. After tucking him in, the two left the tent, meeting eyes with the eavesdroppers from outside.

"What do ye think happened to him, mom?" were Merida's first words after their long silence.

"A don't know, Merida. But if the boy doesn't remember … then A think it would be for the better. He cried tha' much knowin' he lost a leg, what more would he feel if he knew what truly had happened to him?" was the only reply the Queen gave.

"Mhmm…"

At first, the boy was quiet. Not a single word was said and the only sound that came out from his mouth was cries of grief.

He didn't eat. He didn't drink. He only slept when no more tears fell from his swollen eyes.

But amidst the depression, Merida never left the boy. She visited his tent all day long, bringing food and gifts she thought would make the boy happy, to no avail.

Few days later, the boy's cries lessened to silence and empty gazes.

He took small bites of food. He consumed water with sips. He slept only when the tears threatened to fall again.

Amidst the slight recovery, Merida sat beside him all day long. She still visited, longer now. She abandoned the idea of bringing him gifts from her early morning hunts. Instead, she brought him stories from outside. At times, he reacted.

After three weeks, the boy never cried again. And now, he laughs and speaks.

He ate. He drank. He slept accordingly.

And through it all, Merida was there. She visited him until the sun went down, having dinner and small chats with him.

"Ye know, we've been talkin' fer weeks now and ye still haven't remembered yer name … A should call ye somethin' than, 'hey' and 'ye'," Merida exclaimed as she chew on a toasted chicken leg.

"Oh yeah? You have been calling me fishbone for a while now; I almost thought that's my name."

"Do ye like bein' called a fishbone?" the princess replied, wiping her mouth off the grease with her sleeves.

"No, I would like it if you will give me a better name," the boy threw Merida a face cloth, motioning for her to use it than her sleeve.

"Alrigh', how bout we think of yer name right now?" She suggested while cleaning her greasy face.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, it should be somethin' that fits ye."

The boy nodded, just to amuse her.

"Hmmm, how about Angus … ?" she suggested, "Oh wait, that's my horse's name … " She chortled.

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Any first letter ye want for yer name?"

_Well … _Hiccup held his chin in thought. "H?" It wouldn't be so bad to choose the first letter of his name, he thought.

With a raised brow, Merida asked. "Why H?"

The boy just shrugged.

Merida didn't bother to pry further. It's not something that's too important anyway. "How about Hani?"

The boy raised his brow. "Hani?"

"Yes, Hani."

The two stared at each other before they shuddered in disgust. Hani resembled Honey too much, they both thought.

"Erk, tha' sounded too endearin'." Merida dangled her tongue out, imagining her parents getting all chummy and calling each other names too sweet for her teeth.

"How about Harold?" But Merida shook her head quickly, dismissing the fact that the boy nodded his head in acceptance to the name. "Too glorious. Did ye know that name belongs to that legendary army ruler from the Far North?"

" … so, it doesn't fit me?"

Merida nodded without restraint.

"Wow, thanks." He muttered sarcastically, earning him a playful jab to the shoulder. "Ow. I'm a patient here."

Merida smirked smugly. She suggested several more names. All of them were rejected … by her.

Seriously, the boy would accept _anything_ now as long as this onslaught ends already. Feeling parched, he grabbed a cup of water, drinking it to his heart's content. His attention to the princess was now divided, almost non-existent.

"Hartma-, uh, no, no, Hamis- nah, still not," she muttered. "Hakon … ?"

His eyes widened automatically upon hearing his name from the princess' mouth. His real name was so uncommon that he was so surprised the princess would even think of it.

"Hey, ye alrigh'?" she said, patting his back as he coughed.

The boy was breathless by the time the cough subsided. However, persistent hiccups took over.

Childishly, the princess laughed at her new friend's predicament. It was pretty darn funny watching the boy hiccup. The sight was so adorable that she couldn't help but think the boy suited the hiccups well.

Suited. Him. Well.

Her eyes widened. "A' got it!"

"W-what?" He said in between hiccups.

"Yer name!"

"W-what is i-it!? Silently, he hoped it wasn't Hakon. He would accept anything as long as it's not his real name.

She smirked, "Promise me ye won't reject it?"

The boy was clearly having second thoughts but nodded his head in agreement.

"Hiccup!" she said with a wide grin.

The boy didn't understand, looking at her in question.

"I meant yer name. Yer name should be Hiccup, ye feshbone!" Merida exclaimed, making emphasis on the word, 'fishbone.'

"W-why would y-you name me H-hiccup? T-that's just a-as ridiculous as f-fishbone," he complained, trying to still his breath.

"Oh come on, ye hear the name Hiccup and someone could easily picture … " she surveyed him from head to toe, "this." She pointed her hand towards him.

"Bu—," the boy was about to complain again but never had the chance for the princess held up her palm to silence him. "Ye promise that ye will accept any name A' tell ye."

The boy, now named Hiccup, sighed in defeat. "Alright, a-alright, but seriously _h-_how is _t-_that better t-than fishbone?"

"It's fate!"

Hiccup looked at him incredulously. "Are you even serious?"

"What were the chances of ye hiccupin' while we were thinkin' of yer name? It's fate, A' tell ye!"

"Then Gods must really hate me … " Hiccup slumped his head on a nearby pillow, feigning defeat.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Of cos' A' am. A' feel like A' did God's will."

Hiccup scoffed. "Which God are you praying for? Loki?"

"Oh, don't be such a babeh."

"My name is ridiculous! If you were named Hiccup, you would understand."

"A' could've named ye Snot but A' didn't!"

Hiccup halted Toothless, glancing back. "Where do you _pick _those names!?"

"From mah nose."

Hiccup deadpanned. "Ha. Ha. NO." Toothless took off again.

"Oh, lighten up!" Merida giggled. "A' was tryin' tah kill yer grumpy attitude."

"When you have children, I'll name them. Got it?"

Merida looked away. "And why's tha'? So ye could enact revenge? A' don't think so."

"No. So, they won't have ridiculous names!" Hiccup replied, eyes now focused on the nearby gates of the castle.

Merida jabbed him again on the shoulder and Hiccup cursed her for it silently. It's painful, in case anyone didn't notice.

Hiccup parked somewhere hidden from the guards, helping Merida down from the horse gently.

"You should be fine here." Hiccup said, patting Merida's untamed hair to places too messy.

Merida bopped her hair, smiling. "Head on home. Be careful on yer way."

Hiccup took that as his cue to go, perching himself atop Toothless.

"Heccup."

"Yeah?" He looked at her as she backed away to the direction of the kitchen's outside door.

"A' give ye permission."

" … ? " Hiccup raised a brow in question.

"In namin' mah children."

And Hiccup laughed a little. "I was joking, Mer. Your husband might get mad."

Merida gave him an enigmatic smile as she waved her hand, turning on her back and running for the door.

Hiccup waited her to disappear before he bolted Toothless for a run.

* * *

><p>"Are you all right?" Jackson helped the old man stood on his feet. "Why are you walking all alone? Do you have any companion with you?" He had been used to seeing old men taken care of by younger relatives as they ventured out, especially at night. It's quite dangerous to let old folks walk alone for they risk tumbling down and hurt themselves.<p>

Little did he know, not everyone were treated the same. Some old folks work until their deaths, some weren't even taken care of by their selfish children who only cared for themselves.

"A' am fine, lad." The old man replied, eyes widening when he recognized the young man who helped him. "Yer Highness?"

And Jackson blinked, smiling sheepishly. He didn't think anyone would recognize him. Not with the way he was dressed.

"Excuse mah rudeness, yer Highness!" The old man tried to bow.

"Please, please. It's all right. There's no need for you to do that." Jackson held the old man's shoulder. "Where is your home? I shall accompany you."

"Oh, there's no need, yer Highness. A' can find mah way home. A' just stumbled badly but A' can make it on my own."

It was pretty late. As much as Jackson wanted to insist in assisting the man home, he shouldn't be found missing by his brother when he awoke from his slumber, lest he risk his twin panicking.

"Very well."

The old man heard of the Overland's cruelty and not wanting to push the young prince's wrong buttons, he squandered off fast for an old man his age.

As Jackson stepped back to head back his way, his feet stepped on what felt like a root, looking down, he found it was a shepherd's staff.

"Uhh … " He looked back, believing the old man who fell just now to be the owner of the said staff. Absentmindedly, he twirled it as he searched left and right for the suspected owner. "Will he be fine without this?" If he's correct, the man uses this for his work, perhaps, support when he walks.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Jackson heard and whipped his head, seeing a hulking creature harrumphing fast towards him. With the grace of cheetah, he dived to the side, landing his body to the soft ground.

"Agh … "

"Heed!" And the hulking creature stopped.

Light feet met the ground with a soft thump and Jackson heard graceful steps head his way.

"Oh Gods. Are you okay?" A hand touched his shoulder, making the young prince look back.

With wide eyes, Jackson gaped.

What were the chances of him meeting the boy so soon?

"You didn't hit your head, did you?" Without even asking for permission, the boy held his face in between his calloused hands, craning it left and right to inspect bleeding or lacerations.

Jackson, on the other hand, just laid there, limp. His chocolate brown eyes were focused entirely on the worried greens. And once again, he's spellbound. Lost and drowning in its mossy depths where the survival instinct to swim back to the surface were washed away like scribbled words on beach's sands.

What's with these enigmatic eyes that made Jackson a puzzled mess?

"Hey! You okay?" The boy shook him by the shoulders, snapping him back to reality.

" … wa – o?" _Real smooth. _Jackson cursed.

"Huh?" The boy crinkled his forehead. "Oh my, you can't even talk properly." Stress became evident on the boy as he brushed his unruly brown hair frantically. "I – uh. Oh Gods, what should I do? I-I-I s-should get a doctor. Yeah! A doctor!" He stood.

But Jackson took his arm quickly, shaking his head. "No, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" The boy approached him; the way someone would do to a scared animal.

Jackson nodded.

He was helped up by two thin but strong arms. Immediately, the boy dusted off his dirty shirt with a hand while the crown prince just stood there, watching him.

_The kid wasn't bad looking. _Jackson thought. Aside from the kid's rare shade of green eyes, he sported a cute button nose and a freckle-peppered face which gave him the softness of an innocent child.

_So, this was the princess' type? My friend … looks pretty close … ten years ago …_

As Jackson gazed away from the boy's thin lips, he returned his attention to the eyes that puzzled him atop the tree earlier.

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

Jackson blinked and shook his head.

With a sigh of relief, the boy looked at him. "What were you doing in the middle of the road? That's dangerous!"

The tone surprised the prince. _Am I being scolded?_

"If you weren't riding as if you own the road then this wouldn't have happened."

The boy scoffed. "Maybe, if you looked before you stepped foot on the road, you would have seen me approaching."

Jackson narrowed his eyes. "Are you insinuating that I'm an idiot?"

"No!" The boy clicked his tongue. "I'm saying you're careless!"

Jackson was taken aback. _Does this kid even know who he's talking to? _

"Listen, here, kid. Do –" But he wasn't able to finish his sentence when the staff he's holding earlier was thrown at him. With agile hands, he caught it.

"Where are you going!? I'm not done talking to you."

The boy looked back, his foot already positioned to ride his horse. "Look, we can fight all night or head back home to rest. I'm tired. You look tired. Let's just go on our way. If it makes you feel any better, I am sorry. Still, you shouldn't cross the road so suddenly, especially at this time of night. Everyone rides fast, believe me or not."

The boy then sat on his horse's saddle. "That reminds me, are you searching for lost sheep?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes in question. "Huh?"

"Oh, I guess not." The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Just a while ago, I saw three sheep without their herder by the town's bridge. I thought you might be the owner."

_Why would I own sheep … ?_

"Sorry again." And the boy turned his horse around, about to leave.

"WAIT!"

"Yeah?"

"_Why would I own sheep?" _He almost asked with a raised hand. However, Jackson was afraid he would be a laughing stock for asking. It sounded stupid in any way possible. So instead, he asked.

"What's your name?"

And the boy raised his brow. " … why?"

"I –uh, just wanted to know?" Jackson chuckled, although he knew his name already. "But if you don't want to, you don't have t –."

"Hiccup."

Jackson raised a brow. _I thought it's Heckup? Why does it sound Hickup now? _

"How is that spelled?"

The boy pursed his lips, cheeks burning red. "It is spelled as hiccup. The word, hiccup."

Jackson's knuckle made its way to his mouth, stifling his laugh. "No way? You're named Hiccup?"

The boy turned redder, reaching the entirety of his ears and neck.

"Do your parents hate you or something?" It's probably not the best comment to give because the moment he saw Hiccup's face, his laughter died on his throat.

"Real mature, jerk." And the young prince's feet were bombarded by the onslaught of mud from the horse's gallops. He stared there, watching as the horse and its rider blend in with the night and disappear from sight.

* * *

><p>" … What happened to you? You look like … shit." Jack weighed his twin's appearance from head to toe. " … Did you fell in some kind of shithole, brother? That's one hell of an adventure right there."<p>

Jackson ignored the inquiry, taking off the dirty coat and shirt and leaving them scattered on the floor. He headed to bathroom, thankful that bathwater was still there, albeit cold.

Removing his pants and shoes, Jackson submerged into the huge tub with a shudder, scrubbing the dirt away.

"Ugh … the water's cold."

Jack rested an arm by the door's side, leaning his weight against it. He watched his brother scrub his body clean.

"Just what happened?"

Jackson dipped his head down to the water, re-emerging with a hair flip. He scrubbed his face, grimacing when he saw the water in the tub was already murky.

"I went out."

Jack nodded.

The crown prince stood from the tub, showing the entirety of his tanned skin without any hint of shame. Stepping foot on the rug, Jackson grabbed a towel and dried his hair.

"The Princess was sneaking out so I decided to follow her."

Attention piqued, Jack crossed his arms on his chest, leaning on the door frame. "At this time of night? Wow."

"Exactly why I was curious to follow her, Jack." The crown prince smirked, throwing the towel off on the closest chair, and walked out of the bathe room naked.

Jack followed in tow, sitting on the bed with his hands on the mattress supporting his weight. "So, you found anything interesting?"

Jackson hummed. "For us, yes. I'm not sure if Jamie would appreciate my news though."

"And why's that?"

With his pants buttoned, Jackson grabbed a chair, pulling and sitting on it in front of his brother. He brushed his damp hair back, dew flew in the air. "She met with a man … no, a boy is more appropriate. I'm not sure what the boy _is _to her. But one thing's for sure, they seem close. Way. Too. Close."

"Oho~" Jack placed a knuckle on his lips. "Well, would you look at that? We're only here for a day and our friend already got a challenge."

Jackson stood, going to the closet.

"What's the competition like, brother?" Jack rested his chin on his palm. "Does Jamie stand a chance?"

Putting a short on, Jackson walked towards the bed and lay down carelessly. His head pillow turned wet immediately.

" … It's hard to tell."

"And why's that?" Jack inquired with a raised brow.

Jackson sat up, holding his chin in thought. "I don't know how to explain it. But the boy … looked young. Almost effeminate. I can't even tell how old he is. Maybe around fifteen?"

"Oh?" Jack plopped back to bed. "I think he's just a friend."

Jackson rolled to his side, watching his brother's face. "We can't say the princess is after looks, brother. Either way, I think Jamie has a chance." _And if he's just a friend, that wouldn't be so bad. _He thought to himself.

"Could you describe what the boy looks like? Your explanation is too vague."

Jackson closed his eyes; tired and weary. "How about I show him to you later?" He yawned, stretching like a cat. "It's better if you see him for yourself." _And you might be able to recognize him … as I fail to do so. _He added on his mind because until this moment, the familiarity nags at him.

"Mhmm," hummed Jack, lulling himself back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"How can you two wake up this late!?" Jamie fussed over the twin's coats, patting nonexistent wrinkles on its cloth. The sun was already high up in the sky, putting the young companion on edge believing that being late would make a very bad impression on their awaiting tour guide.<p>

The twin princes looked at him bored. Jack even had the audacity to yawn.

"The princess would be so mad at us for this! Have you no shame!? Jack fix your bed head!"

Jack snorted while Jackson stood in front of the mirror, checking his appearance.

"Relax, Jamie." Jack soon provided, fixing his hair as ordered. "We woke up late for a reason."

"And that would be?" Jamie inquired the crown prince, only for the twins to look at each other with smugness in their eyes.

"Later," said the crown prince.

"_We_'ll see." Jack patted Jamie by the shoulder.

The brown-haired companion grumbled in defeat. Best, he waited than insist. As he collected the twin's scattered clothing, he noticed several items that he believed to be out of place.

Picking up the soiled cape, Jamie raised a brow, glancing at the twin princes who were busy checking their appearance by the mirror.

"What this doing here?" He asked, picking up another item, which happened to be the shepherd's staff. "Why do you have this?" He twirled it like a baton.

Jack pointed at his brother, mouthing _"Not me."_

"Jackson?"

Sheepishly, Jackson scratched the back of his head. "That's one the reasons. Hehe."

With a deadpan expression on his face, Jamie's irritation made itself known. " … you have a lot of explaining to do."

Jack snorted. "You're dead."

Hissing, Jackson smiled apologetically.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the uneventful chapter. This is what I can make up for now with my limited time.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 - Tattoos

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only own the story and plotline.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and commented. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Merida brushed Angus' fur as she waited for the Princes to arrive. "How could they be this late!? Do they think they're so special!?" she fumed, not caring if other people heard her.

"Apparently, we are special in some way, Princess," a deep voice said. Merida craned her head to look at the voice's owner which happened to be Jack, "Oh, finally, ye three decided tah show up!" she said.

"Well, good morning to you too, Princess," Jackson said, chuckling.

"G-good morning, your highness," Jamie said, bowing.

Merida looked at Jamie then nodded her head in reply, "Well, what are ye guys waitin' for? Let's just go already, we don't have all dey," she said, quickly mounting on Angus.

The two princes looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders. A stable worker brought out the Princes' horses, one in stunning white and another one in gorgeous russet. Jack took the reins of the white one while Jackson grabbed the one in russet. Both of them mounted their horses with practiced grace which made Jamie smile and think, '_Practice surely pays off.'_

Jamie mounted his own horse which was not as eye-catching as the two have but pretty enough to be noticed. Merida gestured for them to move along with her pace. It was pretty evident that the Princess grudges the idea of touring for her eyebrows were knitted in the middle of her face.

"Aren't you a joyous tour guide?" Jack remarked sarcastically.

Merida glared at him and said, "Let's just stop pretendin', A clearly don't like ye two."

"Brave one, arent' ye?" Jackson said, copying her accent. Merida's frown grew longer and seemed to be fuming more and more by the minute.

"If ye are goin' tah threaten me with yer fearlin' troupe, forget it," Merida said with a scowl on her face, "As if somethin' like tha' would faze me."

Jamie sprang into the conversation, trying to diffuse the building tension among the three, "I deeply apologize, Princess. The Princes are only trying to strike a conversation…" he paused, looking at the twins before continuing his sentence, "…in their own silly way."

It was either Jamie's apology worked or Merida was just too tired to even bother because their budding fight stopped immediately. Merida led them first to the town market, which was filled with buzzing salesmen, selling their goods such as food, beverages, tapestries, and other necessities.

The townspeople would stop what they were doing to bow and curtsy before them as their way to show respect for the royalties. The Princes would nod their heads in return and would give gentle smiles to the children, who eagerly waved their hands, their eyes were filled with awe and admiration.

It did not take long for them to reach the townsquare where some performers were playing with bagpipes, causing some of the townspeople to giddily dance at the groove of music. The Princes stopped and watched atop their horses, smiling at the sight before them.

'_Looks fun, it would be nice if the balls held at our castle would be as carefree as this,'_ Jackson thought to himself.

"Looks fun, it would be nice if the balls held at our castle would be as carefree as this," Jack said aloud, making Jackson stare at his brother in awe.

Jack returned the stare of his brother, right brow arching upward, "What?"

Jackson just chuckled and said, "It's like you can read my mind."

"Perhaps, I can," Jack smirked.

Jamie suddenly butted into the conversation, "Ahem, you two, the Princess is already ahead of us, we might want to move along." He motioned his head towards the Princess' retreating form, who did not seem to notice that she already left the boys behind.

"She must really be in a hurry…how about we end this **tour**ture," Jack said, steering his horse to run after the Princess. His mount caught up with the Princess' Clydesdale in no time, blocking the way of the Princess which caused her to wield Angus to a rough stop. (I apologize for the lame joke. Feel free to shoot me. T_T)

"What are ye doin'!?" she shouted.

"Whoa, calm yourself, Princess. I am here to tell you a proposition," Jack said with chin high up in the air.

"Confident, aren't ye? Alrigh' lemme hear it," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jackson and Jamie galloped their horses closer to the two. Also showing signs of interest to know what Jack was about to say.

"Look, we all know that we do not enjoy this whole tour agenda so how about we end it right now and just pretend that we have done this activity until the end?" Jack suggested.

Merida skeptically looked at Jack, obviously contemplating his suggestion.

"I do agree with you on that one, we can just leisurely use up the time for things we _actually _want to do," Jackson seconded.

Jamie seemed displease with the idea and his reaction was seen clearly by the twins who smirked deviously at him.

"Buuut, you see, we have to make sure that Jamie sees the appearance of the Dunbroch Kingdom, he has to report his insights to Pitch after all," Jackson said, making up the story to get the Princess and Jamie have time together.

"Right, Jamie?" Jack asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

Jamie flushed and was about to deny it when the Princess suddenly spoke, "Well then, A just need tah show this lad three more places anyway, A accept yer proposition if it would make me not see yer faces for the rest of the dey."

"You must really hate us, huh?" Jack said.

"She hates us for the egg prank we pulled on her years ago, Jack," Jackson informed.

Merida's eyebrow shot up, "How did ye know?...Oh wait, don't answer tha', it is too obvious anyway," Merida added. She averted her eyes from the twins, landing on the brunette assistant. "Ye'r Jamie, righ'?" she asked.

Jamie nodded with cheeks tinted by pinkness, "Then let's get goin', A wanna have a break too," she said, moving the reins of Angus as a signal to run. The Princess took off but Jamie was left a little behind.

Jamie, as if he was in a daze, nodded his head a little too late. The twins chuckled and whispered words to Jamie, "Dude, you're so obvious!"

"Ha, you better thank us for this later, Jamie, now get going or else she'll spit fire," Jackson said, smiling like an imp.

Jamie huffed then made his horse follow the Princess.

"Atta' boy~" the two said in unison.

* * *

><p>The sound of metal hitting metal surrounded the blacksmith's forge. The two occupants, Gobber and Hiccup, were as busy as the buzzing merchants strutting around town, trying to sell all their goods.<p>

"Why does it seem like we never run out of things to do? We are not even at war!" Hiccup complained as he hammers down a sword.

"Stop complainin', bein' busy means we're in good business," Gobber said, waving his amputated left hand with hammer tool attachment.

"We could use a break though," Hiccup said, stretching his back, "I think I'm going to break my back before I'm even as old as you."

"We'll have our break, but now is not the righ' time," Gobber said, "we have tah prepare more of these claymore for the upcomin' fest, which reminds meh, A am plannin' tah join," he added with a smirk.

"How bout' yeh, Heccup? Aren't ye plannin' tah join?" an all-too-familiar voice said. The two blacksmiths craned their heads to look at the booth, searching for the owner of the voice which they both knew to be Merida.

"Me? Of course I would, who wouldn't battle with a body like…this?" Hiccup replied, flexing his skinny arms with the smuggest look he could put on his face.

The reply earned a snorted laugh from the Princess. She sat on the chair outside of the booth, watching the two as they work. The sound of metal against metal ensued once again for minutes then the two blacksmiths decided to take a break. Hiccup grabbed a cloth to remove the residue that the burning black coal permitted in the air. He opened the door and stepped outside of the forge, tapping Merida by her shoulder.

Merida chirped her head up to Hiccup, "Done already?"

"It's just break time," Hiccup shrugged, sitting beside the Princess, "Shouldn't you be touring the Princes, right now? What are you doing here?"

Merida shrugged her shoulders, "We just had an understandin' tha' we all hate each other so we split ways before the tour even finished."

"What would the Queen say about this?" Hiccup asked while fiddling at his apron.

"Merida, as Princess of Dunbroch, ye should know yer duties and responsibilities, decidin' not tah properly execute yer task is a failure on yer part," Merida replied, mimicking the way her mother lectures her.

Hiccup snorted and clapped, "Spot on."

"Neways', A am actually here tah invite ye tah the brawn fest three days from now," Merida said with a smirk.

Hiccup deadpanned at her then scrunched up his face, "I hope you're not being serious."

Merida giggled then jabbed Hiccup's arm, "Fishbone, ye do not have tah fight, ye just have tah be there and watch."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, "You already know that I don't enjoy violence and brutality, Mer."

It was Merida's turn to raise her brows, "Ye make it sound as if the contestants die there…" she paused, "well, on occasions that happens but yeah…it's very rare though, A can't say the same for injuries…but ye know, those men are too prideful to show when they are hurt, so….it won't really upset ye are anythin'."

Hiccup just sighed, "If I were to go, what else would I be doing there other than watching men nonsensically hurt each other?"

Merida smiled, "Accompany me, duh? A will be bored to death, sides' A need a diffuser, the Princes are tickin' me off."

Hiccup was already dreading the Princess' insistence in tagging him along the fest, not only was he about to uninterestedly watch men brawl and mock each other's ability but he will also see the Overland twins, along with the rumored mastermind behind the treacherous attack on their Kingdom, Lord Pitch, whom he never in a million years wish to ever meet. Hiccup already knew that he had no way out once the Princess asked for a favor. Yes means yes, no means yes. Got a problem with that? Cry a river but you still have to abide.

Hiccup sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

Merida smirked playfully, "Ye know ye don't~"

Hiccup weighed over his situation for a few moments until he remembered one person who could put him in both demise and security if this particular man wanted to.

**(Flashback)**

Young Hakon, at the age of thirteen, was scribbling images on a pad of paper. The young prince would usually do this every night before he allowed the Sandman to will him into sleep. He was currently sketching a dragon with jet black scales that covered its whole body, which he estimated to be big enough to be mounted. He specifically designed it with the image of his bud, Toothless, in mind.

"Hmmm, so, what should I call you? I can't name you Toothless, bud owns that name," Hakon said.

He craned his neck at the scribbled images that he stuck to one of the walls in his room. This particular wall showcases different dragon designs and other mechanical equipment blueprints that the young prince created with the use of his intelligible mind and creative hands.

"Mhmm, I've given them quite a name, I wonder….," he said, referring to the dragons he sketched before. He craned his head to one side while in thought. He pictured his horse in mind then thought of the perfect name to go with his new dragon design. "Aha! You shall be named Night Fury! For your scales are black as night and my horse has been known for its bad temper!"

'_If my horse heard me say that, he'll be sure to step on my foot,'_ he said to his self.

He stood from his chair then picked a pin to stick the new scribble on his wall. As he was digging the pin, he could not help but think how much of an outcast he is, "I really need to get out sometimes….I am starting to talk to myself."

Once he finished sticking the scribble on the wall, he touched his chin as he checked his collection of dragon designs in satisfaction. _'Should I start sculpting them? I got nothing better to do in this room anyway…'_

He was deep in thoughts when a sudden loud bang from outside his bedroom doors snapped him out of his reverie. "Where in the name of Thor is that sound coming from?" he said.

His question was answered when the doors flung open and his mother frantically run towards him. "Hakon!" the queen exclaimed.

Hakon was taken aback by the urgentness of his mother's voice, which caused him to worry and think that something bad must be happening, "What is it, mother?"

The queen did not answer but grabbed his arm instead and pulled him steadfastly out of his room. The queen led him to a set of stairs, three corners away from his room's location.

Hakon just decided to follow his mother with no further questions, seemingly apprehensive that talking was not a wise move at the moment. They reached the library that no one ever seemed to use and the queen flung the door open. There, inside, stood his father who seemed calm but the fire of worry failed to stay hidden in his eyes.

The queen closed the door then the king stood by it. Queen Valhallarama dropped to her knees, facing his only son. "Mother, what on earth is going on? What is the meaning of this?" Hakon asked, his worry was growing more and more by each second that passed.

"Listen, Hakon…our Kingdom is under attack…we cannot assure your safety nor ours, you have to run and hide with Toothless and stay away as far as possible from our Kingdom until we search for you," the Queen told him in a rush which seemed too easy to understand but it failed to register in the Crown Prince's mind right away.

"Wha-what, who would attack us? And why would I run away like a coward? No, I need to stay here and fight with you," Hakon said.

The Queen shook her head, "I know that you are not a coward, Hakon. But this is a fight that a child should not be facing."

"But I am not a child!" Hakon said, "You've kept me in this castle for so long, I know that I can help, please…allow me just this once!"

"Hakon!" the King spoke with firmness in his voice, making the Queen and Prince look at him. "You may not be a child but a man does not inconvenience others, you are to be a King and a King shall think about his actions, you, acting this way would not help your people in any way. You are just going to cause more problems!"

The Queen furrowed her eyebrows while the Prince shut his mouth in a firm line then said, "I just don't want to be useless….like what you always make me feel…."

The Queen hugged his son, "No, no, it is not your father's intention to do that…," she said. The King was taken aback and pain covered the worry in his eyes, visibly shocked to know that he caused his son to feel this way when all he wanted to do was save him from the harshness of the world until he deemed his son was ready to face it.

The King opened and closed his mouth, about to say he was sorry but then he heard screams and war cries outside the castle, "Son, you have to go."

The King trotted to the series of shelves, pulling a hidden lever. One of the shelves moved, showing a hidden dark pathway, the King motioned for his son and the wife to go. The Queen took a nearby lamp then pulled Hakon, the latter seems to be quiet now for the seriousness of the situation was finally getting to him and the stung from his father's words shouted pain in his heart.

The King and Queen looked at each other's eyes, worry and fear evident in their eyes. "Take our son out, Val..." The King uttered.

The Queen let go of his son's arm and embraced the King, the latter returned the embrace, one of his hand was reaching out for his son. Hakon knew the gesture so he bounded close to his parents then joined in at the embrace. Hakon wished this moment to never ever stop for it was the first time in years that he had seen his father show him any affection and he could not shake the feeling that this would also be the last.

The King softly told them to go and be careful. The Queen pulled his son again but stopped and looked back when the King spoke, "Son, remember that I am always proud of you and it was never my intention to make you feel useless…"

The Queen smiled then pulled Hakon once again. Hakon stared at his father's figure until he was too far away to see him. And the slowly vanishing form of his father from the library door was the last image he had seen of his father.

It took them minutes of running down the stairs. Every step they took made Hakon worry that it would cause him to stumble down the stairs for he knew how clumsy his self was. The Queen eventually stopped, pulling a block from the wall, revealing a lever. The Queen pulled it then a door slid open which revealed the kitchen, she frantically trotted inside the room with Hiccup, bounding for the backdoor which leads to the stables where the royals keep their personal horses.

The Queen surveyed the area before leaving the kitchen doors. Loud sounds that describe death permitted in the air, making Hakon reel in fear. He could not help but think, _'If I were to be in battle, would I even last?'_

Toothless rushed out of the stables, not needing to be called. The horse must have known the danger in his surroundings. The Queen nodded at his son, silently telling him to do things according to their plan. The Crown Prince nodded and was about to mount his horse when an ear-deafening explosion took out his concentration, making him fall harshly from the impact of air rushing out of the explosion.

He took a few moments to wake his mind. He craned his head up, fear and sadness enveloped his being. The castle…the place he always wanted to be free from was now crumbling to pieces, fire eating every single block of the once pristine walls and the workers who used to reside inside were screaming help and retribution.

Hakon's hearing slowly went back and he could clearly hear his mother wail in despair, "No….Stoick….Nooo!"

Toothless nuzzled his master's cheek to comfort the young prince which seems to be too engaged in staring at the crumbling castle. The breaths from Toothless brought Hakon out of his shock then he slowly stood on his feet. He craned his neck around to look for his mother, "Mom!"

Queen Valhallarama shouted back, "Hakon, run!"

Hakon craned his neck to where the Queen's voice came from but what he saw was a man the same size as his father with huge black mass of beard on his face and teeth tinted yellow with black decaying matter on the sides that clearly screamed foul breath. The said man swung his sword at Hakon, targeting the boy's head but fortunately, the young prince managed to duck his attack.

"You dare dodge the attacks of the General Alvin, boy!" the man said, addressing his self. The man kept on swinging until the Queen clashed swords with the man called, Alvin.

"My, my, finally decided to join, huh, your Highness?" the man mocked, chuckling. Their fight went on, the Crown Prince contemplated whether to attack the man and help his mother but the Queen gave him an order, "Hakon, go, now!"

The Crown Prince hesitantly moved his feet and whistled for Toothless, the said horse immediately bounded close to him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Alvin said, blocking the sword of the Queen then grabbing her arms painfully before wrenching the sword out of her hands. The Queen was strong but lacked enough strength to counter the man in front of her and all she could do was to attempt in keeping the man from following her son. Alvin got tired from the Queen's inconveniencing movements and did what he was ordered to do and that was to kill every single Haddock royal. He struck his sword in the Queen's stomach which made the royal stop from the shock of being stabbed. Alvin grabbed the Queen's shoulder to twist and wrench out his sword from the Queen's tummy, blood rushed out quickly from where the sword was removed.

Hakon stared at the sight before him; he could not move his two feet, his whole body and his entire mind. He felt his world stop, "Mom….nooo….no, this can't be happening," he said as he willed his self to reject the reality before him.

"It is happening alright," Alvin said, alternating his sword from right to left and left to right hand. "You don't have to be worried for you will be joining them soon."

Alvin was about to struck the prince but the horse charged violently at the General which made the latter stumble in pain, "That son of a -!" he said. Alvin quickly stood up then punched the horse at its snout, making the animal fall.

"Enough of this," the man said, clearly enraged. He urgently struck his sword at the young prince, which the latter was a little too late to dodge. Fortunately, it did not hit the head that the man was aiming for but unfortunately, it landed on his left foot.

Hakon did not even have any time to register what just happened; all the shuddering emotions and horrifying scenes occupied his mind that he was not able to feel the lost of his limb. He fell on his back, eyes looking up at the night sky with the blazing fire accommodating the corners of his vision, "I am useless…," he muttered, "my dad…mom…they're gone…"

Alvin heard the words then laughed mockingly, "Ironic, isn't it? Your name meant useful but look at you," he said, pointing the sword towards Hiccup, "You're just another piece of royal trash. But no worries, I'll end your contempt. And would you be so kind tell your father I said hi? I'm afraid they roasted him before I could skewer him."

Alvin pointed the sword at Hakon's neck then lifted the sword over his head to behead the boy. Alvin was about to bring down the sword at the boy's neck when suddenly, the swing stopped in mid-air.

"I'm sorry, mate. I can't stand to watch this after all," a voice said, coming from a very tall man, smaller in built compared to Alvin but strong-looking enough to be a beast in battle. He had tribal-looking tattoos in his arms, torso and forehead.

Alvin turned his back from the young prince to face the man behind him. Alvin's eyes widened, reaching at his back to feel the object causing him unbearable pain. He wrenched it off his back, blood rushed out the same way the blood flowed out of the Queen. Alvin looked at the weapon in his hand, it was a boomerang and he knew that there was only one person who used such weapon, "Aster! You traitor."

"It is funny coming from you, mate," Aster said with no emotions showing on his face.

Alvin dropped to his knees, "You're going to pay for this….Lord Pitch…would…know about…this."

Aster chuckled then poised his hand in attacking stance. "He is not my King," Aster finished, throwing the other boomerang at the General, beheading the man.

The man called Aster, wearing the same armor worn by fearlings, lifted his hand to catch the boomerang that beheaded Alvin. Then he bounded close to the body in order to retrieve the other boomerang.

(He is **not** a fearling as in a follower of Pitch, just always remember that fearlings here is the term I used for the knights of Overland Kingdom)

"Wh..y?" Hakon said, his vision was slowly blurring.

"Don't get me wrong, kid. I am not sure of my intentions as well…" the man called Aster replied.

Aster shook his head at the sight of the boy, seeing the blood gush freely from the boy's leg. He took a piece of cloth which conveniently lay on the ground and then wrapped it around the amputated limb of the prince to stop the blood from rushing out. Aster spoke as he was tying the cloth, "Listen here, kid. No one really knows what you look like and I am probably the only person left who had seen you."

He lifted the boy and placed him in his arms then bounded close to the black warhorse that now stands on its feet. Aster looked at the horse intently, wanting it to allow him to ride him, "Easy there, mate. I'm doing this for your master."

Toothless seemed to understand the notion and made no moves to disallow the man from mounting him. Aster managed to lift himself and the young prince on the horse. He placed the boy in front of him and he could clearly see that the boy was already losing consciousness, "Before you go to sleep, heed my warning, if you are to survive, do not let anyone know who you are or else it will be the death of you."

Hakon gazed at the man's green eyes then allowed the darkness envelop his vision.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Mer, is there a man among the fearlings with tribal-looking tattoos over his forehead, arms and torso?" Hiccup asked, looking at the ground.

Merida gave a questioning look at Hiccup, "Mhmm, A haven't, why do ye ask?"

"Uhm…nothing, I just thought someone would look like that from the fearlings," he said, awkwardly laughing and scratching his head.

"Nae, A don't think they are into tattoos, those fearlins' A mean," Merida replied, "Neways, A'll expect ye at the fest, if ye don't, A'll force ye tah eat haggis!"

Hiccup just puffed his cheeks, "Yeah, yeah, your highness," he said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p>"That is the freckled boy that I was talking to you two about," Jackson said, pointing at the boy that the Princess was conversing with.<p>

The two princes and their assistant was currently hiding behind a wall, close enough to see the two clearly but far enough to hear the conversation the two was having.

"So, you're saying that you stood up last night just to listen to these two rant?" Jamie said, "My, my, Jackson, you have so much time in your hands."

"Shut it, Jamie. For all we know, these two could be dating, wouldn't you be interested to know?" Jackson smirked.

"Why-why should I? Whoever the Princess is dating is none of my business," Jamie replied, pulling at his collar.

"Jamie, denial won't get you anywhere, we've known you for years," Jack said, shaking his head.

The townspeople who pass by would oddly stop for a minute to watch the trio from their hiding spot. The three turned their heads and noticed the increasing numbers of bystanders. The Princes smiled and said, "Good day, please be on your way."

The bystanders bowed and left. "We're catching too much attention," Jamie said.

"We can see that," the twins replied in unison.

"Let's go already, the sun is setting up high in the sky, don't you two hate the heat?" Jamie suggested, fanning his self with his hand. The twins nodded at the same time then went to grab the reins of their own horses but Jackson stood by for a moment to look at Hiccup and Merida before he mounted his russet horse.

Jack was already mounted on his own horse before he glanced at the boy, thinking and remembering the figure from the river, _'Oh boy…I think that's him.'_ He stared intently at the boy and then realized that he could be right.

The trio moved their horses, making their way back to the castle. "Jack, tell me, have you seen that boy before?" Jackson asked.

"Huh?" he said, pulling his self out of his thoughts, "What again?"

Jackson sighed, "I said, have you seen that boy before?"

Jack gulped, "Uhm…how did you know?" he asked, Jack thought that Jackson figured out that the kid was the one he saw by the river.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows in question. Jack continued, putting his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I swear I did not mean to see him naked at the river at all, alright? I didn't even know he was male, I mean, you saw him, he was too lanky for a guy," Jack defensively said.

"Wait, what?" Jamie said. "Saw who in the river?"

Jackson told Jamie the story and the assistant could not help but laugh, "So, now that you found this mystery girl….err, boy, will you be free from the guilt?" Jamie asked.

Jack shrugged, not caring anymore if he was being mocked. Jackson broke into the conversation, "I did not mean that one where you met him at the river, I mean, have you seen him way before this whole trip happened? Or know someone who looks like him?"

Jack thought the question over for a moment, trying to remember if he knew someone with the boy's face. "Nah, I don't think so, Jackson. I mean, a face like that is pretty hard to forget…" Jack said then glanced to see that Jackson and Jamie were staring at him with unreadable expression on their faces, "Hey! It's not what you think!" Jack defended, doubting his words as well.

Jackson scrunched his face and averted his eyes away from Jack, showing a displeased expression. The Crown Prince wielded his horse to run faster, leaving the two behind.

Jack and Jamie looked at the fast retreating form of the Crown Prince.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked Jamie. The latter just shrugged his shoulders then replied, "Not a clue."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Aster is 20 years old at the time of flashback. He is now 25 years old. 5 years have passed since the night of the attack. :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 - Indescribable

**Wow...5,924 words on this one. XD I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows :D **

**I appreciate it so much that it fuels the fire in me to write. :D**

**Btw, I did not proofread this haha XD So if I made mistakes, feel free to tell me :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Jackson reached the castle in no time. Foul mood clearly shown on his face. He went straight into the stables and dismounted himself from his russet horse. The stable workers frantically took the reins of the Prince's horse and led it inside its shed.

Jackson did not bother to give acknowledgement to the stable boy like he usually did for his mood got the best of him. _'Damn, this heat must be getting to me,'_ he thought to himself.

He went straight inside the main door of the castle, briskly and stompingly walking up the stairs and heading straight to his designated bedchamber. The maids and workers would eventually stop from cleaning and would bow their dutifully to acknowledge the presence of the Crown Prince. The Prince would nod his head in return but his scornful expression was evident on his face. And it did not take long for him to reach his room for he was walking with longer strides than usual.

He went inside, quickly removing his coat and gloves. The sun was still high up in the sky, shoving afternoon sunlight inside the windows of their bedchambers. The Crown Prince never rested at this time of the day but his body was screaming tiredness and sleepiness which the Prince was all the more willing to comply with. He took off his shiny black shoes then strode close to the right side of the bed, laying his back on the soft fabric that the mattresses provided.

He took deep breaths as he allowed the silence deafen his ears. _'Indeed, it's hard to forget, I wish you did though, brother,'_ he thought before he permitted his lids to cover his brown eyes in his attempt to will himself to sleep.

Sudden footsteps sounded inside the room which he figured to be Jack's. Jack took off his gloves and coat the same manner his brother did, only that his version was not rushed but rather with care. "Jackson, what was that about?" he asked, looking over the sleeping form of his brother.

No answer was heard. Jack removed his shoes, thinking, _'Ah~ much better.' _

"I know that you are awake, Jackson. Your face is scrunched right now, answer me," Jack said, walking close to the left side of the bed. He sat at the mattresses then rested his back at the headboard.

Jack awaited a reply from his brother but he eventually got tired of waiting. He started to poke his brother in his sides and the older of the two opened his eyes and giggled for he was ticklish on his sides.

Jack smirked as he watched his brother squirm. "Stop it, Jack, I'm serious," Jackson said with half-lidded eyes.

Jack continued to poke his brother, ignoring his brother's order.

Although Jackson was giggling, deep in his mind the playful act annoyed him. Jackson grabbed the hand of his twin brother then shoved it away forcefully, saying, "I am serious, Jack. Leave me to rest for a bit," then he turned his back at his brother right after saying those words.

Jack stared at his brother then looked at his hand. Jack was puzzled for his brother never grabbed his hand that way, more likely threw it off in anger. Jack massaged his wrist then furrowed his brows. He sat there in silence as he listened to his brother's even breaths, clearly showing that his brother was indeed asleep now.

"He must be really tired, huh?" he said to no one.

Jamie knocked on the door, waiting for someone to respond. He waited for footsteps but he heard none and thought the Princes were not in their room. He moved his feet away from the room only to be shocked when the door suddenly open, revealing a man with a bundle of snow-white hair. "Oh hey, Jamie." Jack said while going out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"So? What happened?" Jamie asked.

Jack shrugged then answered, "He said that he's just tired."

"Do you think he is telling the truth?"

Jack sighed, "No, not really but I seriously don't know why he is being this way."

Jamie looked thoughtful, "Well, he sure is a hard one to figure out sometimes. He must be so used to hiding what he feels that he never tells us what's bothering him."

Jack looked at Jamie then asked, "Do you think being the Crown Prince has something to do with his behaviour?"

Jamie nodded, "It's just my opinion though, Jack. But yes, I do think so. Heck, I've been with you two since we were kids and I know that he used to be as mischievous as you but now….he abruptly changed. Still a butt sometimes, I know, but….he's just not the same."

Jack hummed in response, looking away from Jamie to stare at the light peeking inside one of the windows of the hallway. Jamie surveyed Jack's reaction until his eyes landed on Jack's bare feet. Jamie pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, "Jack, where are your shoes?"

Jack averted his eyes from the windows then looked questioningly at Jamie. He wiggled his toes and realized what Jamie was saying and he childishly smiled while chuckling, "Oops, bad habits never die."

* * *

><p>After a long day, the sun decided to sink down the mountains, allowing the moon to take over the skies. Stars sparkled like diamonds in the sky, tantalizing the eyes of Jack as he watched them from the porch.<p>

Jamie tapped his shoulder, saying, "Jack, wake Jackson up. Dinner is ready."

Jack nodded and said, "Alright." He did not waste any minute and he went straight into the bedchambers, opening the doors and closing it behind him. He stared at his brother first before making his way at the left side of the bed, '_Will he get mad if I woke him now?_' he asked himself but then shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, _'Since when did I care?'_

He immediately jumped at his brother's sleeping form, tickling him awake. Jackson woke up from his slumber, groaning madly.

"Argh…geez, Frosty. Stop!" He ordered.

"Not until you stand up and eat dinner, Jackson."

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Gods, you're heavy," Jackson said, pushing the snow-haired prince off of him.

The younger prince moved out of the bed, grabbing his brother's coat and shoes, motioning it to his brother, silently telling him to dress up.

The Crown Prince sat up, resting his two feet on the floor. He yawned, stretching one of his arms up and scratching his eye with the other, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"All afternoon, man. You're out like a light," replied the other.

"Oh, will I be able to sleep tonight though," Jackson said, grabbing the coat from Jack's hand, putting his arms on the sleeves and buttoning it up.

Jack smirked, "No idea, man. How I about you tell me what pissed you off earlier then I'll do it again. You'll be knocked out till sunrise."

Jackson craned his head at his brother, his eyebrow inquisitively shot up, "I said it's nothing."

"Yeah, right. Tell that to the maids and stable workers."

A knock was heard from the door and a face with brunette-hair peeked inside, saying, "Uhm, guys, please hurry up. They are all in the Great hall already."

The twins nodded. Jackson wore his shoes then scanned his image through the mirror, "We're good to go."

The walk to the Great Hall was uneventful. The trio was unusually quiet, not one of them uttered a word. After a few minutes, they finally reached the stairs leading down to the Great Hall, and the trio could already hear the animated voice of King Fergus who seemed to be narrating about the bear battle once again. The twins plastered a smile on their faces, looking at each other, "Same old tale but never gets old," they said in unison.

King Fergus averted his attention from Lord Pitch then opened his arms to welcome the presence of the three, "Oh, ye're just in time, lads! A was about to tell the good part, go on, have a seat!" he ordered with no authoritative tone but with a joyous one.

The twins bowed then took seats across from each other just like what they did yesterday. The King was about to tell his story when the Queen cut in suddenly, "So, how did you find the Kingdom, dear Princes?"

Jack and Jackson looked at the Queen, giving her their famous and charming smile which made Merida roll her eyes. "This place is lovely, your Highness, the townspeople seems to be enjoying their lives here and I especially enjoy the townsquare entertainment with that joyous melody the men were playing," Jackson answered.

"Good to hear that ye enjoyed the tour, Crown Prince, ye have tah look forward for the feast we have prepared in four days time," Queen Elinor informed with a prim smile. She averted her eyes from the Crown Prince and met eyes with the white-haired Prince, "How about ye, Prince Jack? How do ye find Dunbroch?"

Jack smiled wider, "I had the same observation as my brother, your Highness, this place is indeed marvelous and filled with life," he said, pausing to remember the boy whom Merida talked to earlier, "and it seems your kingdom is filled with interesting people," he added.

The Queen smiled and asked, "How could ye say so, young prince?"

"For one, the Princess is a sweetie for being close to commoners. The ability to overlook status was something worth admiring, isn't that right, Jackson?" Jack answered, raising his eyebrows while he looked at his brother.

Jackson furrowed his brows and looked questioningly at his brother then nodded, "Indeed."

The Queen craned her head to look at the Princess, who was deeply scowling at the moment, "Merida, did ye sneak out of yer duty and seek for Heccup again?"

Merida glared daggers at the white-haired prince for ratting her out then looked at her mother with a sigh, "Yea, A did, mom."

The Queen shook her head with a sigh, "A apologize for mah daughter's behaviour, I'll be sure it won't happen again," she said while looking alternately at the two princes and then at Lord Pitch.

"No, it was not much of a concern, your Highness. As a matter of fact, it was me who suggested that we ended the tour right away, we just came to the conclusion that we would enjoy the tour by experiencing it by ourselves with no need for someone to explain," Jack said.

The Queen accepted Jack's defence and nodded her head, "If ye say so, Prince Jack," she said with a smile.

Merida pouted, staring intently at Jack, thinking on how the Prince knew that she stalked off to see her friend, _'Ye'r so dead later,_' she thought.

Lord Pitch looked displeased, staring at Jack, silently telling him that they will have a talk about this matter later. This notion made Jack roll his eyes.

King Fergus cleared his throat and spoke, "Oh well, let's end the pleasantries and hear my story out!"

Jack moved his head to look at the King then smiled with eyes glinting in excitement, "Please do, your Highness!"

The King did not waste any minute to start his tale about the bear he fought. Prince Jack listened with interest, whereas, his brother seemed too occupied with cutting the meat on his plate.

Jamie looked at the grim face of the Crown Prince and could not help but wonder on what was going on in Jackson's head. He averted his eyes from the Crown Prince to look at the triplets who seemed to be chatting with the Princess. Jamie, being a momentary eavesdropper, stepped closer to listen at the triplets and Princess' conversation.

"Ye went tah see Heccup and didn't bring us with ye!?" one of the triplets said whom Jamie guessed to be Hamish.

"Is he comin' tah the fest?" Harris asked.

"Nae, he never goes tah the fest," Hubert answered his brother.

"Actually, he will go!" Merida said to his brothers. The triplets looked at their sister with wide-eyes which soon distorted into mischievous smiles, clearly plotting a prank on the poor boy.

"Don't ye dare," Merida warned her brothers and the triplets nodded their heads frantically.

Merida knew his brothers all-too-well and she could definitely tell that they will still mess with Hiccup. The triplets like Hiccup a lot for he would give the kids a ride on his horse and would sometimes grab berries for them to eat but these notions never did exempted Hiccup from being targeted by the triplets. Hiccup, in return, would naturally get annoyed but would always surprisingly forgive them.

Jackson heard the conversation that the siblings had and his mood immediately perked up, _'A fest, huh?'_ he thought to himself. He chuckled to his self while he continuously converse with his self, _'Don't tell me that Hiccup is going to compete…he'll be crushed.'_

Jack peeled his eyes off the King to chance a glance at his brother who seemed to be deep in thoughts. He immediately noticed the Crown Prince's change in mood, _'He seems alright now.'_

The rest of the dinner went on that way with the King telling his story to Prince Jack, with Merida and triplets talking about the upcoming fest, with Jackson and Jamie listening and thinking over the sibling's conversation and with the Queen and Lord talking about business matters regarding both of their Kingdom's welfare.

As the trio was walking outside of the great hall to retreat back into their bedchambers, a voice stopped the trio in their tracks.

"Jack, follow me," Pitch said.

Jackson and Jamie watched Jack follow Pitch. Jamie waited to see the two disappear into the corner before speaking, "Will he be in big trouble, Jackson?"

Jackson looked at Jamie then answered blandly, "If it's Pitch, it will always be about trouble."

Jamie stared at Jack then spoke softly, voice tinted with concern, "Are you not worried?"

"He can handle his self….he always does," was all the Crown Prince supplemented as a reply.

* * *

><p>Pitch walked quietly and the white-haired Prince followed the man with no questions or protests. They went past corners and stairs until they stopped in front of ornate-looking double doors. Pitch pushed the doors open with both hands then entered the room which Jack figured out to be the library.<p>

Pitch motioned Jack to sit in one of the chairs and the latter silently obliged. The older man paced around the room, looking at the books before glaring venomously over at Jack.

"Are you aware of what you've done?" the Lord asked.

Jack did not answer and instead stared at the flickering lights of the room.

Pitch waited but eventually got mad at the silent treatment that the Prince was giving him. He stopped in front of the Prince and pounded his palms onto the table which startled the white-haired Prince.

"What?" was all the Prince said.

"Your brother is here to court the Princess of Dunbroch, why would you suggest a notion against it?"

"Geez, it's not such a big deal, I only said that we end the stupid tour, I didn't tell her not to marry my brother if he ever asks," the Prince replied.

"That's not the point here! It was a way for them to get clo-," Pitch said but was cut off by the sudden intrusion of the Prince.

"If you think that a stupid tour would get the two of them together then you are very wrong, _uncle_. You should avoid romance novels as reference for your ploy," Jack said, standing up to head towards the door.

"I am not done talking to you yet, Jack!" Pitch said, sending a sharp stare at the Prince's retreating form.

The Prince did not respond and continued walking. Eventually, Pitch removed his venomous stare at Jack and replaced it with a calm and smug look, "It must still be painful for you, isn't it?" Pitch said with his usual mocking tone.

The Prince stopped his steps then craned his head halfway, not looking at Pitch, "What are you talking about?"

Pitch smiled darkly, "You know what I am talking about, Jack. We know on how much you wish to be in your brother's place."

Jack laughed, "How stupid, don't put me at the same likes of you."

Pitch expressionlessly walked closer to the Prince then stood two steps away from where Jack stands, "You can deny all you want but I've seen the envy in your eyes when you look at your brother."

Jack did not say anything and just looked straight outside the double doors.

Pitch tucked his hands behind his back then walked, passing by the Prince. He stopped walking and then turned his full body in front of the Prince, "I would know, Jack….I always had the same look as you do," Pitch stated darkly and right after saying those words, Pitch left the Prince to his thoughts.

The Prince in return could not help but grit his teeth in anger with fists clenching tightly.

**(Flashback)**

"Dad! Look, look, it's snowing!" Jack said, pulling at the coat of his father.

King Manlius stopped reading the parchment in his hand then looked at the window where his son was pointing, "Indeed, Jack," the King said, ruffling the kid's white hair.

Jack gave a giddy smile, jumping around and waving his hands in the air, "Let's build a snowman, dad!"

King Manlius did not seem to notice what his son said for he was back to reading, making the white-haired Prince pout, "Daaad!"

The King looked up from his parchment once again, "Yes, son?"

Jack scowled, "I said, let's build a snowman! It would be fun, dad, can we? Pleaaaseee?" the white-haired Prince demanded.

"I am so sorry, Jack but I am busy right now," the King replied, walking out of the room, leaving the young Prince to his self.

Jack pouted and threw tantrum at the air, he poundedly made his way to his room, plopping to the sheets of his bed and watching the soft fall of snow down from the skies. His lids drooped down and dreams clouded his mind.

He woke up to the sound of elves cleaning the room. He did not move from his spot and just listened at the conversation the elves were having.

"King Manlius must really love his sons, playing with them given his busy schedule."

The maid looked at Jack, checking if the kid was awake and when she deemed that the Prince was deep asleep, she spoke, "More like, loves his older son."

"Oh, how can you say so?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that you're new here. Well, how do I put this, this is just based on what most of us had observed but when we see the younger prince demand attention from his father, it quickly gets denied but if it is the older one, the King would always give the time of the day."

"Eh? But the King always gives a loving expression on both the Princes."

"True, but it had always been that way. I guess Prince Jackson is given more importance…with him being the Crown Prince and all."

Prince Jack wildly stood up from his bed, staring madly at the two startled elves. The two paled and looked at each other then clumsily curtsied.

The little Prince did not pay attention to the two, trying to forget the things he heard. He ran straight out of the room in hurried steps, running at the halls with a scowl on his face.

To the elves that were unaware of what happened, they only thought that the Prince was just doing his usual run on the hallways where he would pretend he was flying by tying a light blanket on his neck. Little did they know that the Prince was trying hard not to allow a tear to drop as he remembered all the conversations he heard about the preference of the King for his brother. He had always tried to forget about all of it and put a smile on his face but the thoughts never did left him.

He ran through hallways for a good quarter hour then stopped to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees.

A fit of joyous giggle sounded outside of the window close to Jack. He took deep breaths in his attempt to catch up with it. He went close to the door-sized window only for his sorrow to turn into fury. There, outside the window, was his father and older brother, playing around in the snow. That one thing he asked his father to do with him.

Jack bit his lower lip, blinking his teary-eyes, "No, I would not cry…." He stilled his breaths, clenching the railings of the window, "Father…can you not see me?"

**(End of Flashback)**

Jack tried to calm his self down as he made his way back into their bedchambers, _'How dare he think I'm like him…? _He reached their room and opened the door, expecting his brother inside but the sight that met him was emptiness, there was no sign of his brother being inside the room at all.

He glanced around and searched for his brother, "Where is he?" Jack asked to the air, not really expecting a reply.

He stood by a table and thought of any places his brother could be and then his eyes wandered to where a hood and a shepherd stick used to lay. They were nowhere to be seen and Jack found the answer to his question.

* * *

><p>"A'm tellin' ye, Heccup. Trolls exist and steal yer socks, only the left ones tho', what's with tha'?" Gobber said, grabbing meat from the table and contentedly chewing it.<p>

Hiccup chuckled at the ridiculousness of Gobber's words, "Gobber, I hunted for trolls in the woods and never seen one."

Gobber raised one of his brows and replied, "Did A forgot tah tell ye tha' a hideous name drives away gnomes and trolls?"

Hiccup pouted and deadpanned, "Are you saying that my name is hideous?"

Gobber smirked, "Nae, just ridiculous," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, as if being named after gob isn't ridiculous," Hiccup deadpanned, drinking water.

Gobber shrugged his shoulders, seemingly unaffected by Hiccup's hint of ridicule on his name, "But A must sey, the Princess was righ' when she said yer name fits ye!"

"Gobber, the name made me sound like I'm the runt of the litter," Hiccup said.

"A smart runt, A tell ye," Gobber retorted, yawning, "Neways', A'm headin' tah bed, be sure tah lock up," he exclaimed and rose from his chair then walked to rest in his room.

Hiccup grabbed the dirty dishes then cleaned and scrubbed them with water until the plates and pots were clean. After he finished tidying up, he put the fire out then made his way to the stairs of his own room.

He pulled off the blankets and climbed in, covering his body up to the chin in his attempt to block out the cold. It did not take long for him to doze off into sleep for the work at the forge was starting to get to him.

He swore that he was already having a good dream when taps from his window echoed through the comforting silence of his room. He immediately opened his eyes then sat up, craning his head to look at his window, _'Gosh, Merida, can't you wake me up like a normal person would do?'_

He stepped onto the floor, looking at his feet, _'I forgot to remove my fake leg.'_

He sleepily made his way to the window and wrenched the lock to open it. A pebble went straight into his face which greatly annoyed him but luckily, it was not painful enough to bruise.

Hiccup shouted, loud enough to be considered a whisper, "What are you doing, Mer!?"

Hiccup stared down with a scowling face, expecting a scoff from the redhead but what met his eyes surprised him. It was not Merida who was standing before him but it was the shepherd whom he met last night.

The Crown Prince could clearly see the confusion of the freckled boy for one of his eyebrows was raised and his mouth was open.

"You might want to close that mouth or else flies would thrive in it," Jackson said.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Hiccup asked with brows still raised but with slightly closed his mouth, "better yet, how did you know that I live here?" he added.

The Crown Prince gave his winning smile that sure was enough to make women melt off their feet, "Can you come down for a minute and talk to me?"

Hiccup furrowed and asked, "Why should I?"

"Hate to threaten but there are plenty of pebbles here, more than enough until the sun rises," Jackson smirked.

"Yeah, as if," Hiccup said, moving to close his window with eyes never leaving the stranger below.

Jackson noticed that Hiccup was closing his window so he shrugged and said to his self, '_Alright, he should have known that I am persistent,'_ he crouched down to grab a handful of pebbles and was about to throw one but stopped midair when he saw Hiccup staring at him in-curiously and windows left forgotten.

"You can't be serious," Hiccup deadpanned.

Jackson smirked, puffing his chest.

"Alright, fine!" Hiccup gave in and left the window open to get outside and meet the stranger.

Jackson could not help but grin, _'Well, that was easy.'_

And it did not take long for Hiccup to reach the front door and yank it open, "You better make this quick and meaningful, mister," Hiccup threatened.

Jackson could only smirk at Hiccup's adorable attempt to be threatening, _'Was that supposed to scare me?'_

"I just need someone to talk to, preferably someone who does not know me," Jackson said.

"Why not talk to your sheep then," Hiccup said, "they can't judge whatever you have to say if that is what's worrying you."

Jackson shrugged, "Oh come on, of course I will need a response which a sheep could not provide."

"Alright, so what is this about?" Hiccup said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Hiccup put up his hands and added, "Wait, answer that later, let's get inside, it is freezing out here."

Hiccup motioned his hands for Jackson to follow which the latter happily obliged.

"Hmmm, cozy," Jackson said as he entered inside the house. He could not help but wonder why the Princess would bring Hiccup on the stables rather than inside Hiccup's home the last time they talked, _'If he's so freely allowing strangers in, why would they chat inside the stables?'_

Hiccup ignored the chestnut-haired man's comment and went straight to the fireplace to make fire, "Sit anywhere you like and start talking."

Jackson smiled then pulled one of the chairs nestled under a small dinner table, "Your house is pretty small and…woody."

"Great observation," Hiccup deadpanned. The fire lit at the hearth, enveloping the small dinner-kitchen room with its warmth and light.

Hiccup stood up from kneeling then wobbled his way to the seat across from the chestnut-haired man, "So?"

Jackson was staring off at the ceiling, clearly enchanted with cobwebs that he had never seen at their castle. His gaze and wonder left him to avert his eyes on the eyes of the freckled boy.

"Are you just going to stare or what?" Hiccup asked, crossing his arms.

Jackson sighed and said, "I got mad at my brother today…"

Hiccup nodded his head in response, waving his left hand as his cue to continue with the story.

"We were walking around town earlier and," Jackson paused, averting his eyes from Hiccup, "something happened."

Hiccup uncrossed his arms to rest his elbows at the table and hold his chin, "You're not telling me everything. What's this something happened? Let me guess, it's childish?"

Jackson brought his eyes back to Hiccup, only to sigh again, "It's just that…I got mad for no reason at all…"

Hiccup shot his eyebrow up in confusion, "You are starting to sound like my friend."

Jackson almost giggled at Hiccup's comment for he knows who the freckled boy was talking about.

"No one gets mad for no reason though, you might want to elaborate with your story," Hiccup said.

"Well, he made a comment that aggravated me, childish, I know."

"What kind of comment?"

"Complimentary…I guess?"

"To whom?"

'_To you,' _Jackson answered with his mind, eyes never leaving Hiccup's, "Just someone."

"Sounds like jealousy," Hiccup said as he yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"No, it's not!"

"What is it then?" Hiccup asked as he yawned again.

'_Impossible,_' Jackson thought as he thought over the boy's gender and amount of time he had met the kid, _'I only met this boy for like a day after all.' _"Maybe I am…but not because of this someone, I think. But probably because my brother could freely express what's on my mind that I can never express for myself."

"What stops you from doing so then?"

Jackson pondered over the question. He was not sure if he should mention his royalty status with the boy so he just sighed, defeated, "I don't know."

Hiccup raised his brow, "I thought you wanted someone who does not know you to talk about things, what's stopping you?"

Jackson chuckled, "Maybe because I want more things for us to talk about the next we meet?" he grinned, resting his elbows at the table and cupping his chin.

"Please tell me that you are not being serious right now."

Jackson smirked in response and tried to move their conversation, "Are you going to the brawnfest?"

"Why is everyone hyped up for the brawn fest," Hiccup said with an uninterested sigh, resting his chin on the table and flopping his hands down at his side. Jackson could not help but think that Hiccup looks like a sloth in his current position.

Jackson thought over the question, "…Maybe because fearlings would be there…? New challenge for Dunbroch knights, maybe?"

Hiccup's expression changed from sleepy to grim, "So is their princes, how stupid."

Jackson could not help but furrow his brows and questioningly asked, "Do you have a problem with the princes?"

Hiccup moved his eyes up to meet the gaze of the chestnut-haired man, _'All of the problems actually,' _he said to his self. "No, I just hate them." And Hiccup could only think that hate was too soft of a word for what he feels inside.

Jackson looked at Hiccup; confusion was clouding his mind, "Why would you hate them? Did they do something wrong to you?"

'_Not them but their father had,' _"I am not obligated to tell you my reason, all I would tell you is that I never would want to associate myself with those two."

"What would you do if you were to meet them face to face?"

'_Grab a knife and drive it through them….' _Hiccup wanted to say those words so much but he just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Jackson waited for him to speak but he noticed that he was not going to relay his answer so he took it upon his self to break the silence, "I guess, not everyone likes the Princes, huh?"

Hiccup laughed at the ridiculousness of his question, "If there are people who deny the existence of God whom everyone was supposed to love, how could one person believe that every single person in the world would appreciate them."

'_I know that….I just did not think that you are one of those who would blatantly hate me…,'_ was all Jackson thought, "But what if you really were to meet them?"

Hiccup stared at the Prince, "Meet them once and never see them again." _'Because s__ix feet under, they would go.'_

Jackson thought it over. He knew that Hiccup hates them for a reason and that reason was something Hiccup was not willing to answer. He found out that telling the boy his name would deter any plans he had to become his friend, "Alright," Jackson said, raising his hands up in surrender.

Silence took over and Hiccup yawned, "So, is that all?"

Jackson noticed how tired the freckled boy was so he decided it was time for him to go. He slowly nodded, heading towards the front door, "I'll be going, thanks for the chat."

Hiccup shrugged and stood from his chair, walking towards the man to show him out as an act of courtesy. Hiccup opened the door for the man and the latter walked out. He watched the taller man take deep breaths of air and turn around to face him.

Jackson thought about the next action he would do, be honest or lie? The latter seemed to be the best route for him to take but would also be the hardest.

"Jacyn," Jackson said, holding out his right hand for the freckled boy to take.

"What?" Hiccup asked with confusion on his face.

"My name is Jacyn, just letting you know because you'll be seeing my face around for quite some time, tiny sir."

"Great," Hiccup sarcastically exclaimed while rolling his eyes.

(Jacyn is a derivation of the Hebrew name Jacan which means "Trouble.")

* * *

><p>The Crown Prince removed the brown hood from his body as he entered the castle's kitchen room. He was happy after his talk with the young boy but could not help but think about the hatred that the boy partly expressed to him.<p>

"I wonder…" he muttered to the air.

He walked past corners and rooms, making his way straight to his bedchamber. It only took him a few strides to reach it, thanks to his long legs.

He opened the door silently to not wake up his brother. He walked slowly and perched his costume down the table.

"Sneaky one, aren't you, brother?" a deep voice said.

Jackson craned his head to look at the icy-blue eyes of his twin. He did not say anything and went on to remove his coat and shoes.

"Went to see the kid again?" Jack asked.

Jackson sighed then peeled the covers off his side of the bed. He climbed in and laid his back in the softness that the bed provided, "Yeah, I did."

"Man, you didn't tag me along. So, how did it go?" Jack thought that it went well for his brother looked more relaxed now than he did earlier.

"He hates us," was the only reply he supplement.

Jack furrowed his brows, sitting up to look down at his brother's sleepy face, "Wait? Why?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes, "He won't tell…"

The twins stayed at their position in silence. Jack moved, resting his back on the headboard and curling his right leg up to rest his right elbow in his knee. He stared off into the dying lights of the fireplace and said, "What's so interesting about him anyway that you have to sneak out to see him?"

Jackson opened his lids then looked at his brother's naturally pale face which was illuminated by the dying embers of fire. He did not say a word and went to close his eyes once again for he did not know the answer as well. He allowed the darkness and dreams take over the consciousness of his mind.

Jack looked at his brother's sleeping form, knowing all too-well that his brother was not faking his slumber.

"If you are not going to tell me, then I'll find it out myself." He said before the fire burned out.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the bad chapter ending XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 - Hide

**I apologize for the slow update. I was on a writer's block but I'm slowly getting back to it. Hopefully, I do not bore you out with this chapter. :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, fave and follows. I appreciate it so much. I love you all. *teary-eyed***

**I was not able to finish proofreading this because I am already sleepy. I'll be sure to do that tomorrow. ;) Edit: Done this do. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

The heat of burning coal blasted through the air, causing sweat to drop from the blacksmiths. Hiccup and Gobber got up early to finish up the last set of weaponry that they were assigned to produce.

"Is tha' the last of it, Heccup?"

"Yeah, I just need to finish this one down then they can be delivered right away," answered Hiccup as he examined the balance of the sword in his hand.

"Well, whaddaya' know! We got ahead of schedule, eh?" Gobber said, wiping his forehead off the sweat, "Two days of freedom! How bout' some good ol' trainin'?"

Hiccup looked at Gobber, raising one of his brows, "I appreciate the offer but I'll pass," he said, pounding his hammer down the blade.

"But, ye'r goin' tah the brawnfest! Ye can't go unprepared," Gobber exclaimed.

Hiccup sighed and slumped his shoulders, turning back to look at Gobber with bemused expression, "I'm going there to watch, not fight."

Gobber held his chin in thought, "Oh, A thought ye were already growin' some ba-!"

"Okaaay, there's no need for you to continue that, Gobber," Hiccup interrupted, not allowing Gobber to finish his sentence.

Gobber shrugged then cleaned his hand with cloth, removing every single dark spot out of his reddish skin. He went around the forge to stop in front of the shelves, taking out a claymore covered neatly with dried animal skin.

"Oh yea, Heccup. Once ye'r done with dat sword, go and deliver this tah King Fergus," Gobber ordered, setting the claymore down at the table.

Hiccup turned his face towards Gobber as he emerged the sword into the water, "What?" he hissed, chorusing with the sound the sword made from being dipped.

"A said, deliver this tah King Fergus," Gobber repeated.

"But, I still got things to do," Hiccup exclaimed in his attempt to make Gobber change his mind.

"Heccup, it's either ye deliver this or ye be mah sparrin' partner, yer choice," Gobber said, changing his hammer hand to a small hatchet one.

Hiccup already knew that he will not win this so he sighed and exclaimed defeatedly, "Fine."

Gobber shrugged his shoulder, thinking it to be a waste that Hiccup did not take the bait. He always thought the muscle-challenged kid should do a few sprints here and there. "Ye don't have tah look so dejected, Heccup, sides' ye'll see Merida and it's nae like it's the first time ye'r goin' tah deliver stuff tah the King," Gobber said as he opened the door out of the forge.

"Lock up, alrigh'? Ye can do what ye want for the rest of the dey after ye'r done with that," the blond blacksmith said, closing the door behind him.

Hiccup sighed as he waited for the sword to cool down.

* * *

><p>Hiccup craned his head out of the booth, whistling for the attention of Toothless. The said horse dutifully walked in front of the booth, nuzzling the face of Hiccup.<p>

"Alright, bud. Wait there, I need to mount something," Hiccup said, leaving the booth to grab the King's claymore.

Hiccup went out, hugging the huge weapon in between his arm and chest. The sword was almost as tall as him, making it hard for him to carry it around, _'I swear, Gobber is doing this on purpose,' _he thought.

Hiccup placed the sword down a wooden chair to close up the forge. He carried the claymore once again and ungracefully mounted his self on Toothless. He wiped his forehead, exhaling air, "Well, that was a challenge."

He whipped the reins lightly and Toothless started running. '_So, here's the plan. Go to the castle, deliver the sword and then leave,'_ he repeated to his self as he was on his way to castle Dunbroch.

After long struggles of keeping the weapon safe in his arms, Hiccup almost squealed in joy when they finally arrived at the castle gates. The mount and the rider went inside after the guards allowed his entrance, casually heading straight to the stables.

"Oh, Heccup. How are ye?" greeted the stable boy.

"Struggling," Hiccup said, motioning at the sword in his arms, "How about you?"

The stable boy laughed, grabbing the sword from Hiccup, "Same as usual."

Hiccup gratefully handed the sword and dismounted his self from Toothless, taking the sword back from the stable boy after relaying his thanks.

"Anytime," the stable boy said, walking close to Toothless, patting the equine on its snout, "Lookin' tough and strong as always, eh?"

Hiccup smiled and added, "You forgot bossy."

The stable boy smirked, "Bossy, ye say? A bet Toothless would like those horses," the boy said, nodding his head towards a pair of white and russet horses, "They are just as bossy."

Hiccup craned his head and could not help but gape at the beauty of the horses, "Wow."

"A know but nothin' beats yer horse tho'."

"Who owns these horses?" Hiccup asked. His hold on the heavy claymore loosened.

"The Royal Princes, o' course, ye should see them mount those horses, they blend colors."

Hiccup slumped his shoulders, "Oh yeah, the princes..," he said, almost forgetting about the two for a moment. "Uhm, I'm going to go deliver this," he said, motioning to the sword.

"Oh, yea, sure, I'll take care of Toothless while ye'r away."

Hiccup tightened his hug on the claymore, walking his way to the kitchen as briskly as he could. Maudie opened the kitchen doors for Hiccup then informed him of the King's location. He made his way past the stairs with only one goal in mind: deliver and leave. Hiccup took some time get to the throne room for the heavy weight of the sword slowed him down.

As Hiccup entered the throne room, King Fergus immediately saw him for his prosthetic leg made sounds that echoed through the walls of the room.

"Oh, Heccup, lad. How ye been!?" King Fergus asked with pure joy, standing up from his throne to greet the lanky boy.

Hiccup limply walked up in front of the King, bowing his head, "I've been doing well, your Highness."

"Is tha' the claymore A ordered?" the King asked, going down the stairs to grab the sword from Hiccup's arms.

"Yes, your Highness," Hiccup said, handing the sword to the King.

The King removed the animal skin and examined the weight and balance of the blade. He whipped and slashed the sword through the air, "Ah~ great work as always," he complimented.

Hiccup smiled. He knew that Gobber could excellently make armors and weapons according to the wishes of his clients, especially the King.

"Is Gobber joinin' the brawnfest?"

"Yes, your Highness," Hiccup replied, looking at the ground.

"Aha~! Good, A can ask him for a rematch, we always tied in our duels, A can feel tha' A'll win this time."

Hiccup just nodded and informed, "He's practicing now, your Highness."

"Oh? Then, A should start trainin' as well, A'll see ye around, lad." The King said, stopping for a moment, "A'll have the payment sent at yer home later."

Hiccup bowed then took his leave. He quickly walked the same route where he entered, thinking, _'Deliver and leave.'_

He was so focussed on his plan to get away that he almost screamed when a pair of hands grabbed his neck, pulling him down and roughly messing his hair.

"Where do ye thenk ye'r goin' without seein' me first?"

There was no need for Hiccup to guess who the brute was. "Argh, Mer, stop it," Hiccup said, trying to wrench his body out of her hold.

Merida cackled and loosened her lock on his head, placing her hands on her hips. She gave Hiccup a smug look and the smaller boy huffed in return.

"You're a brute," Hiccup said, fixing his hair back into place and massaging his shoulder.

"Tha's what ye get for nae lookin' for me," she said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"So, what is it that you want?"

"Nothin' really, do ye still have a lot of work at the forge?"

Hiccup shook his head, "We've done everything this morning, Gobber wanted to have the time to train."

"O I see, guess we'll be seein' mah dad and Gobber for another match this year, eh?"

"Don't we always?" Hiccup shrugged and started to walk away.

"Mhmmm, since ye don't have anythin' tah do, why don't ye join me tah train?" Merida beamed, looking at Hiccup's back.

Hiccup gave a disinterested look back in reply which made Merida slap him by the shoulder, "Man up, Heccup! Ye need tah train, ye'r as thin as a fishbone already!"

Hiccup sarcastically smug, "Oh please, Mer. A body like this does not need to train or else I'll be bagging all the medals."

Merida deadpanned and blew the curly bang out of her forehead. She immediately straightened her back and pulled Hiccup's wrist, "Won't work, Heccup."

Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh as he allowed Merida to pull him around the castle. Merida grinned, "Don't be such a prissy, Heccup! A'm plannin' tah enter ye at tah competition! Ye know, kick those bratty Princes' asses!"

Hiccup gaped, "Please tell me you're kidding…"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Jackson was at the training ground with his twin brother and friend. The white-haired prince and the brunette-haired assistant were immersed in their sword fight while Jackson sat nearby, watching their every move.<p>

"Man, I still prefer martial arts than this," exclaimed Jack, motioning to the bench for a small break.

Jamie then stopped to sit beside Jackson, "There's no martial art category for the brawnfest though, well, except for the brawling."

Jack nudged his brother to scoot over for a seat, making the chestnut-haired prince to free some space.

"You've been really quiet, Jackson. Must be formulating tactics to defeat us, huh?" asked Jack.

"You got me," the Crown Prince replied, surrendering his hands up to his face.

Jamie massaged the back of his neck then squinted his eyes toward a pair of teens, "Is that the Princess?"

The twins looked at Jamie then followed his sight, Jackson's eyes widened immediately upon seeing the Princess' companion. In his panic, he grabbed the arms of Jack and Jamie, frantically pulling them behind a nearby tent.

"Jackson? What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"I'll explain later, just stay hidden," Jackson replied, pushing the two further behind the tent. And as if faith was pulling a prank on the Crown Prince, the Princess and the young blacksmith decided to head over the tent where the trio was hiding.

"The brawnfest is not for another two days but this place is already packed," Hiccup exclaimed.

"Uhuh, and the number doubled this year," Merida informed, stocking her quiver with arrows.

Jamie tapped Jackson's shoulder, "What's going on? Why are we hiding?" the youth whispered.

Jack intercepted after Jamie, "Did you do something to the boy last night, Jackson?"

Jackson gaped, "Wha-what do you take me for!?" he exclaimed in whisper.

"Whoa, I'm asking not accusing," Jack smirked, enjoying his brother's reaction.

Jamie looked incredulously at Jackson which made Jackson sigh, "Look, remember when I said he hates us, Jack?"

Jack nodded his head, making Jamie feel left out of the conversation. The assistant began to be curious as to what the twins were talking about.

"So…I couldn't get myself to introduce who I really am…"

Jamie narrowed his eyes at the chestnut-haired prince, "Then…?"

Jackson sighed, rubbing his neck, "I introduced myself as Jacyn the shepherd."

Jack snorted a laugh, "You mean to say that lanky kid doesn't know who you really are? That's a bit hard to believe."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Don't be so full of yourself, Jack. Not everyone could be aware of who you are."

Jack then shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know, man. The parade was too grand to not be seen by almost everyone in this Kingdom."

Jackson chanced a peek at the duo who were taking their shade at the tent, "Shh, you two, we'll be found out." The bantering duo stopped then peeked inside the tent as well, trying to make out of the things the two were saying.

"What weapon would ye like tah try, Heccup?" asked Merida.

The hiding trio gaped and thought of the same thing, _'He's going to hurt himself.'_

Hiccup sat on a nearby log, resting his hands on his knees, "Mer, for the last time, I'm not going to join the games."

Jack chuckled, "Smart move, kid."

Merida rested her hands on her hips, tapping her foot down the grass, "Ye got tah atleast try out for somethin'. It doesn't have tah be abou' the brawnfest."

Hiccup pondered over Merida's words. He already knew the extent of stubbornness that the Princess had and he already knew it was a lost cause to even try, "Fine, teach me how to shoot then."

Merida beamed, "Atta' boy, A'll gladly teach ye!" she grabbed and handed Hiccup a bow and quiver.

"Why do I have the feeling that you planned all of this?"

"Well, ye aren't the only smart one here," Merida sassed, earning an eye roll from Hiccup, "Let's get started!"

Merida went straight the shooting range, stopping from time to time for Hiccup to catch up. The trio stood behind the tent and watched Merida mentor Hiccup.

"Say…why would you care if this kid find out you're the prince?" Jamie asked, looking at Jackson's face.

Jackson returned the gaze of Jamie, "I don't really know, Jamie…I guess, I want to be his friend?"

Jackson's reply made Jack's eyebrow furrow in thought whereas Jamie gave an unreadable stare at the Crown Prince.

"I'm so-sorry, my Lord," the familiar voice of Hiccup said, making the trio avert their gaze to the lanky boy who is now in a shaky bowing stance.

The Princess was standing beside him with her hand on Hiccup's slumped shoulder, "He ded not intend tah do tha', can't ye just let him go?" she defended.

"Pardon me, Princess but that runt almost killed his highness! Look at his bleeding arm!" a fearling said, grabbing the collar of Hiccup's shirt, "and for that, this boy must be punished!"

Merida shoved the fearling away from Hiccup, "Let go of him! Ye have no right tah subjugate mah friend in mah presence!"

The fearling ignored the Princess' order, reaching out once again to grab Hiccup, stopping when an order was pronounced. "Let this matter go," Pitch said, holding his bleeding arm.

"But, my Lo—" the fearling protested but was not able to finish for the Lord intercepted menacingly in the middle of his sentence.

"I said to let this matter go! The Princess already explained that this young man had no intention of hurting me, do you suppose I wish to be a laughing stock for being riled up by an accident!?" Pitch exclaimed.

The said fearling bowed his head in defeat, trembling as he said, "A—as you wi-wish, my Lord."

Merida sighed in relief, the same goes for the trio. It was a surprise for the three that the infamous vicious Lord Pitch did not ponder on this matter for all they knew, he was an unforgiving man. There had been times that the Lord had commoners whipped to exhaustion upon failure to comply with his orders. And him, getting as much as a bleeding arm, would get the boy thrown in the prisons or worse, beheaded.

"I require the boy to follow me though," Pitch said.

This statement made the trio panic. All they could think about was that it would not turn out good for the boy.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Jamie asked, tapping Jackson.

Jackson was already thinking of ways to diffuse the situation but all of it would require his presence. Jack stared at the scene, "You should say something already, Jackson. Do we get out there?"

"Yes, my Lord," Hiccup said then followed Pitch. Merida walked beside Hiccup but was told by Pitch that she was not allowed to follow. This only hyped the Princess' worry and was about to refuse when Hiccup shook his head at her.

Merida may be stubborn but she knew that displeasing the man would only make matters worse. She had heard the stories on how the man punished his servants. She was worried but she also did not know how to help her friend. For all she knew, she could end up worsening the Lord's mood.

Silently, Pitch went inside a tent made to tend wounds. A nurse stood up to attend the Lord's bleeding arm when he held up his hands and told her to prepare the tools needed for his wound and leave. The said nurse did not wait to be told a second time for she quickly did as she was told.

Pitch sat on a chair, pulling his sleeve up, "It is deeper than I thought."

Hiccup looked anywhere but Pitch, his nervousness heightened at each second that passed.

"What are you waiting for? Start stitching."

Hiccup raised his head, looking questioningly at the Lord, "Pardon me, my Lord?"

Pitch motioned at the sterilized needle by the desk, "You are the cause of this then you are responsible to fix it. Start. Now."

Hiccup felt like he was going to be sick. He went to the table then grabbed the needle. His hand trembled as he held the man's arm and started piercing the skin. It felt like hours for young Hiccup while the Lord sat there. No emotions were present in the Lord's face but the stare he gave Hiccup was not left unnoticed by the young man.

The moment he finished stitching the last of the ripped skin, he immediately cut off the string and distanced himself from the Lord, covering his mouth for he felt bile wanting to escape from his throat.

Lord Pitch examined the stitch, smirking, "Great stitching…for a boy." He rolled down his ripped sleeve to cover the wound.

Hiccup stared at his feet, avoiding the eyes of the Lord for he felt nauseous at the sight of blood which reminded him of his bitter days.

It was also not helping that he was face to face with the rumored mastermind of his family's ill-fate. He had been praying that the Lord allow him to leave after he finished _tending_ the wounds but it seemed that the older man had other plans.

"How long have you been close to the Princess?" Pitch asked.

Hiccup was surprised but chose to answer, "F-five years ago, my…Lord."

Pitch hummed, standing up to bound across the tent, "Is that so?"

Hiccup did not reply but thoughts were running through his head. It was a wonder to him on why the Lord asked him questions. He could only hope that the reason was not connected to who he was.

"Tell me, boy. What do you do for a living?"

Hiccup raised his head to meet the gaze of the Lord, "I am an...apprentice blacksmith, my Lord."

"Is the life of a blacksmith hard for you?" Pitch stopped in his tracks, tucking his hands behind his back as he waited for Hiccup's answer.

Hiccup pondered over the question, thinking what the Lord was trying to achieve, "In terms of labor, it is a tiring work, my Lord. But we are not lacking financially…we're paid well enough for our work."

Pitch averted his gaze from Hiccup, "Is that so? But…if you are given the chance, would you want better living arrangements?"

Hiccup furrowed his eyes at the raven-haired man, "My Lord, may I know why you are asking me this questions?"

Pitch moved his gaze back at Hiccup, smirking, "Not a man for games, aren't you, young lad? Very well, I'll be frank. I want you to help the Crown Prince be better acquainted with the Princess, seeing as you are close to her."

Hiccup almost rolled his eyes; annoyance started to show on his face.

Pitch continued, "If you get the two of them together, then I would make sure that you would compensated with riches, taking you out of the slumps you are currently living in."

Hiccup blew air through his nose, "I would never sell out my friend." Hiccup said with irritation evident on his voice. _'Not like your damned prince stood a chance anyway!'_

Pitch laughed deviously, "That's what they always say, perhaps, you want more? How about I add a land and manor? Filled with your very own servants."

Hiccup fumed, thinking why he would condemn his closest friend to live with ruthless royal assholes, "I appreciate the the offer but no thanks. You can shove your land and manor down your throat." He said, spinning towards the tent's exit.

"Rudeness would not get you anywhere, boy. I will remember you for this," Pitch said, void of any expression, making Hiccup stop.

He looked back at the Lord and said, "So be it."

* * *

><p>Jackson, Jack and Jamie sighed in relief when they saw Hiccup went out unscathed from the tent. The trio were already devising a plan to bail the young lad out in case it took anymore longer. The expression plastered on the boy was noticed by twins, finding it to be unusual for every time their uncle conversed with someone privately, their faces would either show nervousness or relief, which was so different from what they saw on Hiccup - an expression of intense hatred.<p>

This face perished right away when the Princess patted Hiccup's shoulder. A look of worry was evident on her face. The two seemed to be talking about something which the trio could not hear from their spot.

"Well, that's…a surprising turn of events…," Jamie uttered.

"Indeed." The twins said simultaneously.

Jack then turned his attention to his brother, "Are we going to keep on hiding though? I mean, we'll be at the same place this coming brawnfest."

"I haven't really thought about it," Jackson said, tilting his head back on the tent's wall in frustration.

* * *

><p>The stable boy brought Toothless out, handing the reins to Hiccup. He was about to mount his horse when Merida suddenly grabbed his arm while looking intently at him.<p>

"What?" he asked.

Merida eyed his friend, "Why did ye do tha'…?"

Hiccup furrowed his brows in confusion, "Do what exactly?"

Merida sighed and whispered, "A know…it was not a missed shot…ye aimed it…"

Hiccup paled and averted his eyes, "I…do not know…what you are -."

Merida spoke, stopping Hiccup, "A' don't know the reason Hiccup, A' won't force ye tah tell me now but A' expect ye tah tell me when ye'r ready."

Hiccup did not move nor say a word. In truth, he did aim at the Lord for he saw him standing near the practice target. It was a mere act of impulse and rush of adrenaline after the Princess informed him that the black-cloaked man was the famous Lord of Overland. And during that time, his mind wandered whether he would let go of the arrow or put it down. It was only at the last few seconds of his aim that his mind went back to full consciousness. Sadly, his hold on the arrow already loosened but luckily, he was able to divert the bow and deter its movement, making the arrow miss the dreadful opportunity to kill the Lord.

He mounted on Toothless' back and Merida held his hand, "But whatever it is, Heccup, A'll always be yer friend."

Hiccup smiled faintly before Toothless took off for a run.

* * *

><p>Hiccup awoke from his sleep after he heard the whining and galloping noises of Toothless. He cracked and massaged his freshly-asleep bones, making his way down the small dining room for his breakfast. He gratefully ate his share of bread and water, sitting up to clean the house and dishes.<p>

Toothless waited for him outside, overly ecstatic to spend the day with his master. He galloped around, neighing in joy when Hiccup appeared outside the house.

"Hey, bud." Hiccup said dearly.

Toothless neighed in response then nuzzled Hiccup's cheek which made the lanky boy giggle. "Alright, that's enough, bud. How about we go to the river, hm?"

Toothless neighed happily. "Knew you would say that," Hiccup said, rubbing Toothless' neck. He mounted his horse in grace, whipping the reins right away.

Toothless took off into the direction which leads to the river. Hiccup and Toothless went the same route, passing through every obstacle within the woods. After several scattered wood planks, steep rocks and fallen trees, the two best friends reached their goal.

Hiccup led Toothless to swim through the water, giggling as the water splashed on him. He slid off the saddle in one side, raising his arms above his head to prepare himself for a dive. The water, although it was only chest-deep, managed to swallow Hiccup. The lanky boy dove down then curled his body up to submerge his head out of the water. On the other hand, Toothless sprinted out of the water and galloped his way to the nearby grass.

"Hungry already, bud?" Hiccup asked, floating with his back in the water. Toothless snorted through his nose before he started to eat grass.

Hiccup then looked up at the clear blue sky as he allowed the rush of water to float him away. He was starting to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere when he heard someone speak.

"Well, well, look who's clothed?"

Hiccup's eyes snapped wide, moving his foot down to touch the bottom of the river. He whipped his hair around, looking for the owner of the voice.

The man in question chuckled, "Looking for me?"

Hiccup then whipped his head to the man's location and what he saw surprised him, more than enough to make him scream and move away frantically, making him trip on his back and submerge back in the water. Luckily, it was a soft fall but the water attacked his mouth and nose, causing the poor Hiccup to cough and sneeze after he emerged out of the water.

The man on the other laughed at the sight before him, "Well, I've seen surprised expressions before. But yours top them all!" The man exclaimed.

After recovering from his coughing fit, Hiccup brushed away his bangs out of his eyes to give the man the most venomous glare he could muster to do.

The man, in turn, held his hands up, "Whoa, easy. Didn't mean to do that…well, I actually kind of did…but was not expecting the reaction to be that great." The man said, chuckling.

"Well, congratulations. Should I hand you a medal?" Hiccup shot back in irritation.

"Would it be in gold?" The man shot back, smirking.

Hiccup rolled his eyes while he crossed his arms. He ignored the man who blatantly laughed at his predicament and swam his way to the sides of the river, whistling for his friend, Toothless.

"Leaving already?" the man asked.

Hiccup pulled his self out of the water to sit by the river bank and expressionlessly looked at the man who was sitting with one knee curled and other feet dangling down the ground. The pose was not the thing that surprised him. It was the fact that this man's face and hair was covered in a scary demon-carved mask with a wig that appeared green with dirt. The only part that was visible of the man's face would be his mouth and chin. "If a weird man appears before you, would you be in the right mind to stay?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "If they are interesting, why not?" he said, sliding down from the rock and walking close to the lanky boy.

Hiccup stared intently at the man. "Problem is, you're not." He deadpanned, pushing his self up to stand.

The masked man exaggeratedly feigned hurt by clutching his chest with his hand, "Come on, it's not every day you see a mysterious man like me."

"Mysterious?" Hiccup raised his brow, "…strange describe you better."

"I can work with that. Anything but ordinary." The man exclaimed, dipping his right foot in the water, seemingly trying to test the water's coldness.

Toothless went close to Hiccup, nuzzling the boy's cheek. The horse looked up and saw the masked man. For some odd reason, Toothless menacingly galloped his two front hooves at the man, obviously startled by the man's appearance.

"Whoa, Toothless." Hiccup said, grabbing the reins to stop Toothless from galloping.

The man jumped in surprise, making him fall down the water. Toothless stopped his gallops then made a snorting sound which Hiccup chorused with a laugh of his own. "Guess we're even now."

The man, whose body was submerged in knee-deep water, laughed as well.

Hiccup limply walked close to the fallen man, holding his hand up for the man to take. (Déjà vu, yo!)

The man, in turn, took the hand offered and waited as he was pulled up by the lanky boy. To his surprise, the kid had a pretty tight grip which he thought to be the cause of working as a blacksmith.

The two stared at each other, both of them was assessing the features of the person in front of them. Hiccup could only make out that the man was a head taller than him with a fairly toned-body frame. He was not able to see the person's face but he managed to see the man's icy blue eyes through the mask's small holes which reminded him of the clearest blue sky he had ever seen. He also noticed how white the man's teeth were as if they were freshly fallen snow.

On the other hand, the man tightened his grip on the smaller boy's hand as he gazed intently at the boy's features. He could not help but stare at the boy's forest green eyes which were surrounded by thousands of freckles. He absentmindedly smiled as he fought the urge to trace out the constellations he recognized out of the boy's face.

Toothless, feeling left out, huffed through its nose then bounded close to Hiccup, whipping his tail at the back of the lanky boy's head. The whip removed his attention from the masked man, making him pull out his hand from the other's grasp and use that hand to massage the back of his head.

"Toothless! What was that for?" he snapped and glared at his friend. The horse just walked away, waving his tail.

Jack tilted his head at the side, "Toothless?"

Hiccup averted his attention from Toothless, "Uhm…long story."

Jack pouted, "I've got time."

Hiccup sighed, "He likes to eat loac berries that cover his teeth black and stuff." Toothless went back to his master with grass on his mouth which Hiccup took to slowly feed it to his horse.

Jack hummed in reply. "He's a pretty good-looking warhorse, isn't he? Bought him?"

Hiccup looked at his friend then smiled.

**(Flashback)**

It was another day back in Haddock's territory. A young boy, at the age of ten, sneaked away to explore the vastness of the woods located nearby their castle. The Prince of Haddock Kingdom breathed in the air, making his visibly tensed self relax.

He already felt tense with the scolding he would receive later for breaking his father's number one rule: Never **ever** leave the castle without permission.

There was nothing unusual at the first hour of his walk. Just the ordinary scenery of trees and boughs, making him kick pebbles that stood in his way. He stopped when he heard the distinct sound of a whine. His curious mind kicked in, making him search for the source of the it.

And as he got closer to it, he found a trail of flattened grass with blood tainting the green out of each leaf. The sight alerted the young boy to hasten his steps, almost making him run in the process. When he finally arrived to a cliff, he peered over and saw a stunning black warhorse lying on the ground.

He gaped and he could only mutter a breathy _whoa_. He gulped then clenched his fists, contemplating on which action he should do. Parts of him said that he should ignore the animal while another part of him said that he should get closer and check what was wrong. And after a minute of contemplation, the latter won.

He moved away from his spot, walking straight up to where the animal lies. He saw the horse immobile, making him think that the animal was already dead. His eyes swerved through the animal, stopping at the sight of two arrows stuck in its left back leg.

"Where's your rider?" he looked around, searching for anyone. "Did he…leave you for dead…?" he spoke slowly, saddening at the thought.

He heard the knights banter about it one day. He heard them say: _A downed horse is a dead horse_. _Kill the useless thing when it cannot serve its purpose. _

"I'm sorry." He apologized in the rider's behalf. He went to touch one of the arrow's sharp end but was stopped when the warhorse suddenly made a slight jerk.

Hakon subconsciously closed his eyes shut and covered his head, defending himself from an expected blow. When none came, he opened his eyes and stared eye-to-eye with the lying horse. He could not explain but he felt that the horse mirrored the feelings he had at the same moment. _Fright, __curiosity_ and _amazement_.

"Let me…help you." Hakon squeaked, reaching his left palm out.

The horse stared at his hand for seconds before its head limped back in the grass, closing its eyes. Hakon took the gesture as approval, quickly kneeling close the injured leg but made sure the horse would not accidentally kick him in the process.

"This would hurt for a bit," he said in a shaky voice.

He grabbed hold of the two arrows, positioning his self to pull them out. "Here goes nothing," he said as he pulled the arrows with much force as he could muster.

After four tries, he was able to pull the arrows out. He could only dread the sounds the horse made while he was removing the arrows. But he could only smile like a proud father when the horse went through the whole thing. "You're a warrior worthy of your title," he said while smiling.

His smile faded fast when the horse suddenly stood upright. Hiccup's eyes widened when the equine galloped menacingly at him. He crawled on his back and stopped when he reached a large stone. He felt cornered as the horse stared down intently at him. He already expected a blow from the beast but to his surprise, it limply ran away.

Hakon stood up on shaky legs then took three steps before his knees gave up, making him fall facedown the soft soil.

He went home that day with his mother fretting about the dirt and blood on his clothing while his father scolded him for hours about sneaking away.

But those negative attention from his parents did not stop him from sneaking out again. He went to search for the horse and befriended it by using berries and fruits as leverage. He found a name for the horse the first time the animal attempted a smile, surprising Hiccup for the loac berries' juices mimicked the color of the horse's fur.

"Hmm…Toothless."

**(End of Flashback)**

Hiccup shrugged, "No, found him."

Jack nodded his head before he reached his hand to touch Toothless' snout. The horse shook its head away from the his hand before walking away swiftly.

"Uhm…he does not like to be touched just by anyone," Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's a shame," Jack said, clasping his hands behind his head.

Silence fell between the two. Jack gave the boy another once over until his eyes stopped at the boy's peg leg. Hiccup noticed the boy's stare and shrugged, "I don't know how it happened."

Jack raised his head to look at Hiccup, "What?"

Hiccup tapped his fake leg, "I mean this."

"Ah I see, was I not discreet in my stare?"

"Hardly," Hiccup deadpanned, taking off his wet shirt and shaking his head off to remove the water.

Jack stared while the boy took off his shirt. He already had seen him naked but upon closer inspection, the Prince was able to see how unmanly thin and freckled the boy was. "Do you usually take off your shirt in public?"

Hiccup raised a brow and the sudden flashback of what the male told him earlier entered his mind: Well, _well_, _**well**_, look who's **clothed**?

Hiccup gasped at the realization and subconsciously embraced his self, "What do you mean by that? Were you peeping on me!?"

Jack immediately raised his hands up in defense, "Relax, _tiger. _It was by chance, not like I planned to see you naked that day."

"What day?" Hiccup asked, mouth still open, showing off his crooked teeth.

"Uhm…," Jack chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "You know what, it's not really important. I mean, I have what you have under this shirt anyway." He said coolly.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. He could only silently agree with what the stranger was implying. They were **both **males after all but he could still not feel comfortable at the stranger's stare.

"Do you mind? You are making me self conscious."

"Oh, I thought you stripped for that reason."

Hiccup facepalmed, spinning on his back to leave the stranger. "Oh the Gods must hate me. I had to deal with an annoying shepherd, now _this!?" _he said, barely audible to the stranger behind him. He hung his wet shirt at a tree branch and crouched down to remove his boot and peg leg.

Hiccup left his pants on and laid down the grass as he waited to dry off. Jack walked closer to the boy, his shadow covered Hiccup's face from the pleasant sunlight. Hiccup craned his head to meet eyes with the masked man, "You're still here? Don't you have anything else to do than to annoy people?"

Jack gave a hearty laugh, "Annoying people is what I love to do," he said as he sat down, Indian-style. "The attention they basked me makes me feel alive!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You must be a lonely man then."

The smile on Jack's face melted down to a sad smirk, "Hmm…you think so?"

This made Hiccup to return his gaze back at the mesmerizing blue eyes of the masked man. The man's tone full of mirth drastically changed at his last words. He could not explain it but he swore he had seen the same look mirrored in the man's eyes – loneliness. The feeling that kept him company years ago when he was caged in a castle he called home.

Hiccup sighed and sat up, "…are you?"

"Sometimes," Jack shrugged, "I have my brother..." _'That you threaten to take away from me,'_ he continued in his mind.

"Then, there's no reason for you to frown," Hiccup said, raising his head to look at the blue sky and making Jack follow his gaze.

"You're fortunate to have a family with you here on earth, whereas, others could only gaze up at the sky to find theirs," Hiccup said as he reached his left hand up, imagining the faces of his father, mother and friends. Oh, how he long to meet them again.

Jack brought down his eyes back to Hiccup, wanting to question his puzzling words. But the sentence never came out of his lips for his body froze when he saw the pained and longing smile on the smaller boy's face. It was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Hiccup was brought back to reality and noticed the stare of the man. He coughed and blushed, "Haha that was…uhm, distastefully corny. Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head.

"No, you are right," Jack shook his head and genuinely smiled.

Silence fell once again between the two.

"Hiccup."

Jack furrowed his eyes and realized what the boy meant. He did remember his brother say that the boy was named Hiccup.

"Jack," said the Prince, holding out his hand.

Hiccup did not bother to bask in surprise. It was unusual that somebody understood right away that he was introducing his self. Although Hiccup was doubtful, he shoved the nagging thought away and took the man's hand.

They only shook twice and immediately let go of each other's hand, smiling at each other as they silently declare their blooming friendship. The two could not explain but there was this shine in their eyes which told them they had something that mirrored each other, something that other people could not understand but they both could.

In order to break the silence, Hiccup spoke, "You should take off your shirt or else you might catch a cold."

Jack decided to be back to his playful self and flirtatiously acted like a girl by rapidly blinking his eyes and sophistical-y covering his lips with his pale hand while the other fanned his face, "Oh my, Mr. Hiccup, you are moving quite too fast," he said in a horribly pitchy voice.

Hiccup visibly gaped his with one brow up in annoyance, "I take back my handshake." (In other words, his offer of friendship.)

Jack laughed loud, stifling his laugh with his hand, "But I'll still have your name." Then the good ol' Jack winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I used a scene from "Sarasah" manwha for Hiccup and Pitch arrow <em>accident<em> and stitch _treatment_.**

**Holy crud, I don't know what I was doing on this chapter. Horrible chapter, yeah? D;**


	9. Chapter 8 - Brawnfest: Part 1

**Oh my gosh, I never expected that most of you would enjoy the last chapter. Gods, I was like pulling my hair cause I thought it was lacking in all aspects. Thank you all so much for the appreciation. :D**

**It made me happy~ Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. ^^**

**This chapter is about the brawnfest which I plan to phase out in three parts. ****I hope it suffice to you guys for now. I'll make sure to update soon.**

**As for the Guest reviewer who was confused with the twin's identity. Nope, I'm not offended but I am sorry that I confused you. Just to clarify, Jackson is the older twin and crown prince who has chestnut(brown) hair. In short, he looks like Human Jack in ROTG movie. While, Jack is the younger twin and second-in-line prince who has white hair and blue eyes. In short, he looks like Spirit/Guardian Jack. I hope it clears your confusion. ^^**

**I am currently fixing the first chapter slowly. Just clearing up the mistakes that I did not bother fixing. I was able to finish till Chapter 2. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It was not even the crack of dawn when clangs of metals and yelping of knights were heard around the Kingdom of Dunbroch. The participants were excited to show off their strength, agility, flexibility and endurance. Some had the intent of winning just to make other men jealous while some had the intent of impressing the ladies.

Several clans under the Dunbroch King arrived yesterday afternoon in row boats. The first one to arrive were the Clan of Lord Macintosh, rowing boats which carried the emblem of a lyre that represented the pride of slaying a thousand Dingwalls with the use of the instrument's magical tune.

The Dingwalls arrived next, carrying a yellowish-colored banner with the emblem of a rock, representing the magical rock that rained down upon the Clan of MacGuffins, killing five-thousand of the clan's men.

The Clan of MacGuffin arrived an hour later, carrying tartans embedded with the emblem of a cauldron. According to the MacGuffins, a legend was related to their symbol which stated that with one potato, a magical cauldron fed the entire clan and gave them the force to slay ten-thousand Macintoshes.

The stories related to their emblem commenced when the Kingdom of Dunbroch was still divided. And now that the clans were united, brawnfest was their only way to continue their rivalry, the gatepass to legally mock each other's clan abilities.

The festival was even more special this year for the infamous Kingdom of Overland would be joining, causing hype amongst men the night before the day of the brawnfest.

Hiccup tossed and turned all night for the noise of excited townspeople kept him awake. He only felt his self succumb to sleep a few hours before the sunlight seeped through the town but unfortunately, Gobber decided to wake up in the noisiest way possible, even singing a song that he always sang when he was overjoyed.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with an ugly face! I'm a warrior through and throuuugghh!"

Hiccup would not deny that he was happy for his adoptive father but he dreaded to say that the song he sang would be stuck in his head…through and through the whole day.

Gobber was not the only one excited for the King himself was frivolous at the prospect of having a duel with Gobber, whom he competed with in for a decade. He went out of bed early as well, leaving a kiss on his wife's forehead. And as if on cue, the Queen went up from her sleep, calling out the maids and ordering them to wake and prepare the Princes and Princess for today's festival.

The maids dutifully did as they were told, walking out of the Queen's room to wake the young royals from their sleep.

The triplets were the first ones to wake, rubbing their sleepy-eyes, yawning their mouths and stretching their arms. Merida woke up next. If people thought that her hair could not be anymore messy, they were proven wrong for her hair was flung everywhere, making it look like an odd ball of massive fur.

The maids asked Jamie to wake the two princes to which the boy nodded his head to. He was still in his sleeping pants when he bounded to the twin's bedchamber. And there, he saw the Crown Prince sitting by the end of the bed, eyes wide awake.

"Well, look who's excited?" Jamie smiled lopsidedly.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I can't sleep." He stood, ruffling his bed hair.

"Out of excitement?" Jamie asked which Jackson shook his head in answer. Jamie raised his brows, "Don't tell me you're scared?"

Jackson pouted in return. He was scared **alright**. But not because of the brawnfest, but because of the lanky guy that would be there.

"Argh, man….what should I do?" Jackson said in frustration, banging his head lightly at the bed post.

A cough coming out of the restroom took the attention of the two. And there by the restroom door, a shirtless Jack had emerged.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Are you sick?" Jackson added.

Jack shrugged, going by the coat hanger to grab his royal blue robe. "Nah, just a cough…," he paused to sneeze. "…and a cold," he added while sniffing.

"Dude, your voice is barely audible." Jamie informed.

"You should stay and rest for the day. I'll explain about this to uncle." Jackson suggested worriedly. The issue with Hiccup was completely forgotten.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's not something that would kill me, man. It will go away after I sweat it out." Jack exclaimed. "I may require some warm bath though." And as if on cue, a knock was heard from the door to which Jamie dutifully attended. The maids bustled in, carrying several pail of lukewarm water.

"I'll bath first." Jack said with a crack of his voice, going inside the restroom after the maids had left.

"Will he really be alright?" Jamie asked.

"He would. He recovers fast," Jackson laid his back on the bed.

A maid went back to the room, handing Jamie piles of white linen. The maid informed Jamie on what it was for before leaving.

Jamie smirked, unfolding one. "Sure is a dress fitted for a warrior. Just imagine how light you'll feel."

Jackson cracked his eyes open, looking at the cloth that Jamie had on his hands, "Is that…?"

Jamie snorted, "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Not only light…it would also be…airy down your legs..." Jackson trailed off.

Jamie laughed, "Come on, I bet you guys would look good in a skirt."

Jackson sat up then took the still folded cloth nearby his bed, counting the kilts, "I bet the Princess would find you dashing in one of this, Jamie." Jackson said as he waved the cloth, grinning widely.

Jamie blushed, "No way!? I have to wear one as well?"

"Well, there are only twins here and there are three of those."

Jamie slump his shoulders, "Just my luck."

* * *

><p>The trio arrived at the wide expanse of green grassland which was located three kilometers away from the castle. The area was filled with tents, fences, practice dummies and most of all, people. It was not even close to noon but most of the men already looked disheveled.<p>

"They do start early, huh?" Jamie said, looking around the busy crowd.

"Well, they like tah train early, stupid if ye ask me. They should save it for later," the Princess said behind them.

The trio simultaneously spun on their heels to face the Princess.

Jamie clumsily bowed, cursing himself silently. Whereas, the twins bowed with grace, "I take that you are in a good mood?" Jackson asked.

"Perhaps." Merida replied, rudely ignoring the fact that she should curtsy in return.

Jamie blushed after seeing the way the Princess was dressed. She was neatly wearing a turquoise dress which accented her figure well; her usually wild hair was covered in a white cloth, adorned by a circlet on her forehead.

"You…you look…look beautiful today…your Highness," Jamie stumbled over his words. The twins suppressed their laughter, whereas, Merida raised her brows. "Thank ye, Mister…"

"Jamie." Jack supplemented with hoarse voice.

"Mister Jamie," Merida finished before looking at Jack, "Are ye sick?"

Jack shrugged, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? It's quite unusual that you are not spitting fire on us today."

Merida crossed her arms, "Yer lil' charade at the dinin' table got me in trouble. The last thing A want is a fight, got it? Or else, A won't be allowed tah join the games."

The twins looked at each other mischievously as the Princess walked away.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Jamie warned the two when the Princess was meters away.

"Ohh, getting all Pitch on us now, huh? Ordering us and all~" the twins said in unison, elbowing the assistant by his sides.

"Who's getting all me?" Pitch interrupted grimly, raising a brow. The trio twisted back, looking at Pitch.

Jackson cleared his throat, "Uncle Pitch, you look great today." He lied through his teeth.

Jack snickered, "Yeah, like you just had lime for breakfast. Sourness looks good on you."

Jamie paled, disapproving Jack's insult while Jackson snorted, masking his laugh with a fake cough.

Pitch sneered in return, spinning on his back. He craned his neck halfway to say, "Hurry up. The King and Queen are waiting by the stage."

The trio silently snickered, following Pitch on their way to the stage.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! Today is…." King Fergus paused, craning his head at his wife.<p>

The Queen sighed and whispered, "Seventeenth."

King Fergus smiled, "Ohh right, seventeenth." He cleared his throat, "…seventeenth Festival of the Brawns where we show off our greatness and strength! Whoever wins the most medals would take home the title of this year's strongest clan among the participants. May ye enjoy this festivity!"

The men shouted in joy after the King's short speech. The triplets jerked right up from their seat, running off somewhere. King Fergus went down the stage to join the men in search for games to participate in. The next one to leave was the Queen, bounding to the tent where the females rested to chat. Pitch was nowhere to be seen, probably walking around with his hands tucked on his back.

The only ones left at the stage were the three royals and assistant which awkwardly sat still on their seats, not saying a word to each other. However, Jamie was able to notice that the three were restless. For one, Jamie knew that Jackson's frustration was about seeing the young freckled boy. As for Jack, Jamie was not sure if the white-haired prince was even bothered if the lanky boy found the truth about his brother's identity. After all, Jack was not the one who wanted to be friends with the freckled boy, _**right?**_

"Argh, if he skipped, A'll flip him!" Merida exclaimed, removing her head cloth and freeing her curly mass of red hair.

The trio craned their heads toward the Princess, raising their brows. Most likely, they already knew who she meant.

Merida noticed the trio's stare as she allowed her hair to tumble down. "Am talkin' about the **commoner** friend of mine."

The trio met eyes with each other before simultaneously nodding at the Princess' way. The twins sighed in relief, relaxing at the prospect that Hiccup was nowhere at the brawnfest. The relaxation did not go unnoticed in Jamie's eyes though. Jackson's reaction was understandable. But Jack's was another question. He never thought that Jack would even bother if his brother was found out.

Jackson stood up from his seat then asked the three if they wanted to stroll around and check things out. Merida refused the offer, saying that she was waiting for someone. His brother and friend, as expected, nodded their heads and followed him, leaving Merida all by herself.

* * *

><p>Hiccup glumly opened his eyes, stretching his arms up. Toothless must have been trying to wake him up for hours because the gallops done by the horse was not as vigorous as it usually did.<p>

"I'm sorry, bud." Hiccup immediately cooed at his friend after he washed up for today's festivity. He was now dressed in a kilt which he dreaded for his skinny legs were shown. He already knew that the townspeople would mock him for it. It was also one of the reasons why he always avoided the brawnfest.

"Mer would so kill me. I am dead late," he said as he looked at the sky, seeing that the sun was high up, assuming it was already close to noon.

He had seen that Toothless was already fed by Gobber so he did not waste another minute to mount the horse. Although he was not comfortable at the prospect of seeing his sworn enemies, he was not sure if he would be okay at the prospect of pissing her redhead friend. He was already hoping that he does not break his ears once he arrived.

* * *

><p>Merida glumly looked around, searching for her friend. She was pretty pissed at Hiccup so she decided to sign his friend's name over some of the competitions in the fest. It might be evil of her but she made sure she joined him at contests where he could compete and stand a chance to win though, like horseback-riding and eventing. She never doubted that her friend could bag the medals at those competitions.<p>

(To those who do not know, the contests stated above involve sports performed with a horse.)

In the hopes to find her friend, the princess stalked away from the busy tents, heading straight to where horses were grazed. She looked at each horse, searching for the familiar black as night fur of Toothless.

She was too busy with her search that she did not notice the sneaky form of Hiccup behind her. She twisted on her back and saw Hiccup tip-toeing his way out of her sight with Toothless beside him who seemed to be hiding from her as well for the horse was moving in the quietest way it possibly could.

Merida crossed her arms, tapping one of her foot at the ground. Hiccup was oblivious that Merida already caught him which irritated the princess even more. She cleared her throat loudly to get the attention of the sneaky pair.

Hiccup animatedly cringed after he heard Merida clear her throat. He slowly twisted on his back, smiling weakly at Merida's way.

"Look who decided tah show up?"

Hiccup laughed weakly, motioning his hands everywhere, "Ha…haha, oh h-hey there, Mer. You know, I was so tired practicing last night that I end up waking late."

Merida raised her brow, "Do ye really expect me tah believe tha'?"

Hiccup cringed, "I…didn't lie about the waking late." Hiccup said with careful grin.

Merida rolled her eyes, blowing her hair out of her face. She walked close to Hiccup then pulled his arms, "Let's just go. We missed so much time already."

* * *

><p>Lively jabs and chats were heard all around the festival camp. There were clanging of swords, cheering of crowds, singing of performers and shouting of maids…<strong>wait?<strong> _Shouting of maids?_

"Oh no…they're at it again." Jamie exclaimed, running towards the sound of maddened shouts.

"Ye lil' mongrels, get back here with those berries, ye loathes!" a maid shouted which Jamie identified as Maudie.

The triplets stuck their tongues out in response, running away with pouches on their hands. The trio disappeared behind a tent, making Jamie lose their trail. He huffed in exhaustion, going back to where a frustrated Maudie sat. "Sorry, m'am. I lost them," Jamie said sheepishly, catching his breathe.

"Nae, don't worry too much, lad," Maudie sighed, "It's a waste though, A can't make the pies anymore without those." She informed before going back to the makeshift kitchen.

Jamie scratched his head, attempting to relocate the triplets. He walked around and luckily, he saw the familiar red hair of one of the princes. He followed the young prince, stopping when the kid went behind a huge tree. He pressed his back on its bark, peeking at the other side. And there, he saw someone that confirmed his thoughts.

"So, did you bring them?" a hoarse voice croaked which Jamie identified to be Jack's.

The triplets nodded their heads, raising up three small pouches.

"Let me see it first." Jack said, grabbing one of the pouches from Hamish's hand. He inspected the contents then took a handful, "So, this is what loac berries look like?" The berries were pitch black in color, taking the shape of a grape but were as small as coffee beans.

The triplets simultaneously nodded their heads, making Jack smile. He kneeled down to ruffle one of the triplet's head.

"Alright, good job, guys. Here you go," Jack complimented, taking out a bag of chocolate chip cookies which the triplets wasted no time to grab and munch.

Jack laughed softly; seemingly happy to see the triplets enjoy the cookies offered. He stood up, grabbing the pouches of loac berries, "Pleasure doing business with you." Jack said with a nod of his head.

The triplets saluted and immediately went back to eating.

Jack sprinted, pouches were now kept inside his backpack. He kept on walking, oblivious that Jamie was trailing behind him. It did not take long before Jamie decided to reveal his self when they were pretty far from the munching triplets.

"What are those berries for?" Jamie asked, crossing his arms.

Jack twisted on his back in surprise, "Argh! Jamie, you scared me." He said, clutching his chest.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Now you know what it feels. Anyways, what are the berries for?"

Jack turned his back on Jamie, resting clasped hands behind his head, "Just…wanted to try them out." He lied through his teeth.

The way Jack's sentence trailed off caused Jamie to doubt Jack's answer. "You know it's bad for coughs, right?" Jamie inquired. He was about to say another word when suddenly, loud cheering broke into the huddled men close to them. Out of curiosity, Jack and Jamie turned their heads toward the direction of the fuss.

Two names were simultaneously chanted by the crowd: Gobber! King Fergus! Gobber! King Fergus!

The two fitted themselves in between sweaty men just to get in the front of the line. There, they saw two panting men, where one was quickly identified to be the King while the other seemed familiar to the two.

"Had enough yet, Gobber?" King Fergus mockingly asked.

"Not yet, yer Highness," Gobber smugly answered, swinging his sword towards the King's direction.

The King quickly blocked Gobber's attack with the use of his claymore, "Nice swing," he said, "..but not quick enough," he added with glint on his eyes, unclasping their weapons with a push.

The two continued to clash weapons, mocking each other for every block and deflect but never really landing any real hits on the other. Jamie and Jack were entertained with the duel, groaning aloud when a man stopped the fight. It seemed the two reached the ten minutes mark, tying their duel out.

Some of the crowd groaned while some cheered. "I told ye! They're goin' tah tie again!"

"It's not worth bettin' anymore." One of the men said, earning a reply from his companion, "Let's just bet whether they will tie next or not!"

"Ha! Imagine these two fightin' back tah back, they'll be invincible!"

The banter was exchanged between men which stopped when a new pair stepped inside the ring for duel. Jamie went close to Jack, shouting over the noisy crowd, "Should we sign up!?"

Jack did not answer though for his eyes were staring intently at the two newly arrived watchers, the Princess and the apprentice blacksmith. He quickly whipped his head towards Jamie, ducking his head of white hair, "Jamie, I'll see you around later!" He shouted over the chants before sprinting away from the crowd.

Jamie just rose one of his brow in question, "What was that all about?" He looked over the crowd, trying to see where the Prince ran off to but his efforts were futile for the Prince was nowhere to be found. He sighed then search for the list by his self.

* * *

><p>"Ha! A guess they will still tie to every contest this year!" Merida exclaimed heartily. She whipped her head around and saw the list of contestants, "A'm gonna join!"<p>

"Err, what? Are you sure about this, Mer?" Hiccup asked, only to earn an eye roll from Merida. "I mean, won't the Queen be mad that you are joining here?" Hiccup added, fist clasped in front of his chest. He looked around huddled men, cringing as blow after blow were exchanged between competing men. _'That's got to hurt.'_

"Nae, dad will take care of her," Merida replied smugly. She reached down to take the feather pen, only to bump hands with a tan freckled hand. She whipped her head up to meet the hazel eyes of the other.

Jamie's jaw slackened upon seeing the Princess this close. He bashfully pulled his hand away, using it to massage the back of his neck, silently wishing his hands had stay a bit longer. "Uhh, my lady. Please, go ahead."

"Oh, thank ye," Merida said with a lopsided smile. She went ahead to write her name down the list, missing the way Jamie's face flushed. But Hiccup saw the expression on his face and could not help but smiled knowingly. It was not hard to see that the man, a few inches taller than the Princess, was infatuated. And although the man was a complete stranger to Hiccup, he could not help but feel at peace with his presence, probably because he looked like a good person.

Jamie patiently waited for Merida to finish writing, looking behind him to pass time. There, he finally saw the lanky boy and the answer sprang unto his head as to why Jack ran away earlier. Jamie smiled, walking close to the boy, "I take that you are joining as well, sir?"

Hiccup animatedly waved his palms out, "Nope, I'm not really a fan of pain." He cringed upon saying the word last word.

Jamie nodded, "Not a fan of it as well but you know…might just try once in a while."

Hiccup took a glance of the fighting men before glancing his eyes back to Jamie, "I'll pray for you."

"Shouldn't you be praying for her instead?" Jamie asked, nodding his head to the Princess.

Hiccup snorted, "You clearly don't know her, do you? She can handle herself well. If you ask me, we should be praying for her opponent." He stared at Jamie, seeing the way the boy's eyes sparkled with admiration. "I take that you like her?" Hiccup asked, smiling out of curiosity.

Jamie coughed, "What? Me…?" He shook his head too fast then stopped, "No…wait, am I that obvious?" He whispered.

Hiccup snorted before nodding his head, making Jamie flush red.

Jamie tried to change the topic, "Are you from around here? You seem to not have the accent that others here have."

"Uhm…I was not originally from here. Uhh…I just never picked up their accent so to speak." Hiccup answered, glancing his eyes everywhere except Jamie.

Merida turned on her back, "Sorry, took long. A barely found spot for this contest. It's filled already." She looked at Jamie then put her thumb up, "A already wrote yer name, A hope ye don't mind."

Jamie blushed, "Oh of course not, my lady. But…do you know my full name?"

"Nae worries, A wrote yer name beside yer position as the princes' personal subordinate." She replied.

Hiccup furrowed his brows at Jamie. He already figured that the man was not from Dunbroch but he never pegged him as the person who personally tends to the princes he hated.

"Thank you, my lady." Jamie bowed.

Merida smiled, "Ye'r welcome."

Hiccup stared at the two. '_Twin Princes' subordinate, huh?'_

* * *

><p>Jackson looked around, searching for a familiar face. He already competed with some of the contests, winning most of the ones he joined. He was still wary for the boy's presence though. Any minute now, he might be able to see Hiccup.<p>

In order for him to keep his self in disguise, he removed the belt that identified him as a royal. The brawn festival had the tradition where all men would wear the same kilt with belts, holding the clothing to their waist. The only way to disintegrate a royal from knights and commoners would be by the color of their belts. The royals would wear blue ones, knights would wear the red ones and the commoners would wear the green ones.

His kilt was now hanging freely. It was not left unnoticed to some of the maids though. One in particular went close to him and asked if he needed an extra belt. His eyes glinted, instead of asking for another royal blue belt, he asked for a green one.

The maid was unsurprisingly puzzled but complied. She went back with the belt on her hand, bowing her head as she left.

Jackson smiled as he tied the belt to his waist, thinking that the only problem now would be someone addressing him as the Crown Prince. He stood away from as much people as possible, trying to avoid being seen first by the boy. He already thought that the Princess would be with Hiccup. That was if the boy decided to come.

He heard the announcement for the horse race. He had signed up for it earlier. Jackson quickly beelined his way to where the horses were grazed, hastily looking for his russet horse. Once found, he swiftly mounted and took off to the direction of the race's starting point. He went into the fence after he introduced himself as one of the contestant for the race.

The organizers were already telling the rules of the race when he arrived. "—the race covers twenty five miles long, guided by the banner of Dunbroch—"

Jackson did not pay much attention to the rules for he saw the familiar mop of auburn-hair. "Wait…he's a contestant too?"

Hiccup had a frown on his face for Merida had forced him to join the race. It was never in his plan to compete but since his name was already written, specifically, by a royal, he was tied to join. Merida had left him by the starting point for only the contestants were allowed to enter inside the fence.

He did not really mind joining, the problem was, the other contestants were looking at him funny. He even heard some whisper, "Look at that cripple…"

'_Great, I'm being belittled,_' he said to his self. _'Well…more belittled than before.'_ He added with a sigh.

"And for this race eighty-seven men and women alike would co-, " the organizer continued.

"Do you never smile?" A deep voice said close to his ears.

Hiccup quickly turned on his back, bumping into the man behind him. He almost fell from the impact but the man held him tight, saving him from the fall. They ended up with tango pose which earned looks from the men around. It caused Hiccup to blush while Jackson cleared his throat, pulling Hiccup back to his feet.

The two stared eye-to-eye before Hiccup broke the contact, "Uhh…oh, it's just you." Hiccup deadpanned, his blush was now fading.

"At your service," Jackson bowed playfully.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here, Jacyn?"

Jackson quirked his brows up, "This." He said, nodding his head towards his russet horse. "I'm going to join the race."

Hiccup averted his eyes to the russet horse and something panged on his head for he recognized it. "Isn't that…the prince's horse….?"

Jackson widened his eyes, glancing at his horse's way. He never thought that Hiccup would recognize his horse but not the owner himself. It also puzzled his mind how Hiccup got the information about owning the said horse. For all he knew, he never brought the horse with him when he visited Hiccup and if he was correct, Hiccup never went to watch them at the parade. So, how?

Hiccup waited for Jacyn's answer. In his mind, the way Jacyn fidgeted was puzzling and suspicious. "Don't tell me…" Hiccup said as his eyes widened.

(Just a reminder, Jacyn is the disguise name that Jackson used to conceal his identity to Hiccup. :D)

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, ending the chapter here, guys. Sorry about that. This is the first part for the brawnfest, there would be one or two more chapters for the brawnfest. Haha. It seems I have a lot of things to write about it, seeing that almost all the characters are involved. I'll try to post the next chapter right away. Good day, all~<strong>

**And, I put up a poll on my profile, by the way. It's about who you wanted Hiccup to end up with. I'm just curious to what you guys think but I'm not saying that I will base the ending to the top vote haha~ but, it might affect in some way. XD **


	10. Brawnfest: Part 2

**Whooped, I finally manage to finish this chapter. Haha, had to write in three hours straight today. My head hurts. XD**

**Muahaha, I apologize for the short chapter last time. I made this one around 6,651. :D **

**I wanted to make a shoutout first. My friend CarishTale made a fic for HiJack and I promise that his plot is awesome. Trust me! :D The story was titled, "Shrouding Demons." Go, check it out. ;) **

**(Judging his love for Angst, it might contain angst though I'm not entirely sure so be prepared for the feeeeelssss.) **

** CarishTale - wish you the best with your fic. *brofist***

**Thank you again, guys for the continuous support. Your reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Don't tell me…" Hiccup trailed, eyeing Jacyn sternly.

Jackson waited for Hiccup's next words, paling at the process. Sweat oozed out of his pores, dribbling down his palms and forehead. Never did he ever feel this nervous before. With a loud gulp, he braced himself for the cries of rage, knowing Hiccup would be mad for the lies he created. Internally grieving, he knew it would fuel Hiccup's dislike for the Princes of Overland - which happened to be him.

Hiccup grabbed Jackson's shirt, pulling the taller male down to his height. The sudden action surprised Jackson, who helplessly stilled against Hiccup's tight hold. With a frantic stare, Jackson watched how the smaller male furrowed his brows, bared his teeth and accused with his eyes. Slowly, Hiccup cautiously whispered, glancing around and making sure no ears would hear him other than Jacyn's, "Don't tell me you stole the Prince's horse!"

Jackson released his breath, not realizing he was holding it in. The momentarily relief he felt left him, quickly replaced with the feeling of internal conflict. Should he really be relieved the kid did not figure out his façade? Or should he be mad that Hiccup thought he was a lowly thief? In his mind, he thought, knowing this was actually a good explanation why a _commoner_ had the Crown Prince's horse - a good getaway ticket to prolong his lie. _But_, being known as a thief by someone he wished to befriend was not a thought he wanted.

Jackson removed Hiccup's hold, putting the lanky arms by the owner's sides. Hiccup allowed the action without resistance, waiting patiently for the explanation. Jackson rested his palms on the thin and bony shoulders of Hiccup, squeezing to alleviate the foreboding tension. "Relax, I did not steal it."

Hiccup hunched his shoulders, breathing a loud sigh of relief, "Then why do you have the prince's horse?"

Jackson tilted his head back to look at his russet horse, removing his hands from Hiccup's shoulders and limping them on his sides. With two steps backwards, he tucked his hands behind him, "I...borrowed it," cautiously tensed under the reclusive stare of Hiccup. Thankfully, he was a great pretender - albeit actor for Hiccup saw a well relaxed demeanor upon Jackson's face. There was not a single hint that he was lying at all.

But the thought was hard to believe. With a shook of his head, he rudely spoke, "I wasn't born yesterday, Jacyn. **He **lend it to you?"

Jackson nodded, "Yes, I swore...in the name of the...Sheep God?" He cleared his throat, realizing how stupid the statement was. "Hiccup, he is truly friendly." _How odd was it to praise yourself. _He thought. But he knew the words he said were true anyway - he was never selfish with things he owned.

"The Overland Royalty was nothing like the Dunbrochs. It is foolish to think those ruthless twins would be nice enough to lend their property." Hiccup crossed his arms.

Jackson gritted his teeth, "Oh, what do you know? If I must say, your perception of the twins were based on fallacious rumors!"

Hiccup chuckled bitterly, "Fallacious? Really? Oh believe me, Jacyn. I've seen enough proof of their ruthlessness more than you could think of!" Hiccup caught his breath, stopping his self from elaborating the proof he mentioned. "You do realize how important his mount was to his rider!?" He huffed before grinning madly, "Oh wait, maybe you are right!" He pointed, "I almost forgot that his highness could have taken it from some unlucky citizen. Tsk, talking about righteous thievery!"

"How dare you!?" Jackson snapped. He clenched his jaw, realizing they were surrounded by other participants, "I do not know what kind of upbringing you have! But I am sure your parents did not nurtured you well!"

Hiccup gaped at Jackson. _How dare he brought my parents to this!?_ He wanted to throw the statement back at him. _Upbringing? Nurtured? How would I been brought well if that blasted Overland stole my family from me!?_ It pissed him how he needed to keep his words in check. "If you only knew! Just leave me alone!" Hiccup shouted, spinning to listen at the organizer, who was close to the end of his instructions.

Jackson stomped away, pulling his russet horse with him. _'This is ridiculous! Why did I ever want to be friends with him anyway!?'_ He asked to his self, jaw clenched tightly. _'Maybe I should have said that I was the Prince! I bet the look on his face would have been funny.'_

The other race contestants murmured to each other - clearly intrigued by the heated scene. Meanwhile, the fearlings glanced each other's way, sharing their surprise, for it was the first time they had seen their Crown Prince infuriated.

The murmurs did not last long though for the organizers shouted to prepare. It was estimated that the race would be over in six hours or so, suggesting that the contestants bring drinking water and a bit of food with them.

Jackson and Hiccup ignored each other the whole preparation, spitefully averting their eyes when they accidentally looked at each other.

All the contestants mounted their horses and were asked to stay inside a line. Some were placed in front while others were placed further from the starting line. It was on a first-come-first-serve basis, making Jackson and Hiccup placed at the last row of racers for they arrived late.

Everyone was prepared; eyes locked on the road. A thin man with curly black hair went up an elevated platform, carrying a huge blow horn. He inhaled air animatedly before placing his lips at the horn's mouthpiece. He blew the horn, announcing the start of the race. The crowd from outside the fence gone wild, cheering for their friends and families while some were placing bets on which clan would win the race.

The ground quaked as the horses ran ahead; some were unfortunate enough to bump mounts with others, causing mishap and elimination from the race. Jackson and Hiccup went through the start without trouble, swiftly avoiding and passing other racers at the first three miles of their run. Some of the racers heaved their horses to run slower. It was a long race and tiring your horses right away would not help anyone to win the race for this was **not** a contest concentrating on speed but it was also a test for endurance. It was a pretty common thought but Jackson and Hiccup, although aware of that fact, chose to outrun each other.

It was not a race against eighty-seven contestants anymore, it was already a race between two boys, acting like kids and trying to outdo each other. It did not take long for them to bypass most of the racers, reaching up till the front row. The two would constantly lock eyes with each other; determination and fury were present in their eyes. It went on for two hours until their horses slowed due to tiredness.

'_Well this was stupid.'_ The two said at their selves at the same time as they realize the stress that they put their horses to.

Hiccup was ahead by several meters from Jacyn when he decided to slow Toothless even more. He patted his friend's neck, "Sorry, bud. You alright?"

Toothless neighed in reply. Hiccup went to look behind him and only saw Jacyn, who seemed to slow his horse as well. Hiccup sighed, thinking to his self, _'Did I go too far? Why would he be that mad any way…perhaps he's a close friend?' _

He looked back once again before glancing back down on the ground. He contemplated for the next twenty minutes of the race until they reached the steep roads.

Jackson, on the other hand, was having an inner dialogue. _'He's wrong, alright? He doesn't even know me…how could he call me vile and ruthless!?'_

'_Your uncle is vile and ruthless…what do you expect?'_

'_But I'm not like him!'_

'_He doesn't know that.' _Jackson sighed, brushing his bangs off his face. '_Should I confess the truth? That would probably make him rethink his opinions about me…'_

'_Are you nuts? You lied to the kid. You might not be evil but you're definitely not a saint either.' _Jackson slumped his shoulders, exclaiming, "Argh! Why do I even bother!?"

Hiccup's mind was occupied with the thoughts of Jacyn's outburst that his attention at the road was divided. He was going to collide with a rock, making him maneuver Toothless to the left. His friend obliged, stepping to his left and hopping on a log. It was not long before Toothless made loud neighing noises which startled Hiccup, "Whoa, bud. What's wrong?"

Toothless stomped his hooves violently. Hiccup had no idea on what was going on until he lost his hold on Toothless' reins, making him fall harshly at the ground. Toothless continued to stomp his feet until he ran away in panic. Hiccup stayed on the ground, his mind went black for a few moments.

"Hiccup!" Jackson shouted in alert, whipping his horse to run towards Hiccup. He was not even three meters close when he hastily dismounted his self from his horse, running down to kneel where Hiccup lies. He craned Hiccup's head worriedly, the smaller boy had his eyes closed tight, gripping his head in pain. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked but thought it was a stupid question. "What happened!?" He added, looking to where Toothless ran off to.

Hiccup did not reply for he was trying to still his vision. The blackness was now out of his eyes but his eyes still felt blurry. He only mumbled words while he looked up to the face of Jacyn.

The russet horse of Jackson suddenly whined, doing the same panic movements that Toothless did earlier. Jackson whipped his head toward his horse, following where his horse was staring at.

There, he saw a three-foot snake, slithering its way on a rock. _'Shit, no wonder the horses gone wild.' _Jackson stared intently at the snake, he did not make any movement for he learned before that the best way to handle this situation was to avoid threatening the snake and leave it be.

His russet horse ran away and Jackson cursed under his breath. The snake, as he predicted, slithered away, leaving the two boys alone.

Hiccup grunted, lifting his head up from Jackson's arms as he tried to sit up. "Don't force yourself yet." He suggested.

Hiccup was still a bit dizzy but shook his head as he tried to stand back to his feet. Jackson stood as well, catching Hiccup when the boy swayed. "Are you alright?"

Hiccup locked eyes with Jacyn for a moment before nodding his head. His eyes suddenly widened upon realizing that Toothless was nowhere to be found. He whipped his head around despite the way his vision swayed side to side. He panicked, holding Jacyn's arms to steady his self, "Where is Toothless!? Where is he….Oh Gods…he can't be lost…please tell me he wasn't lost."

Jackson watched Hiccup for a moment, assuming that Toothless was the boy's horse. He thought of a way to comfort Hiccup although he was also at a lost since his horse ran as well. Luckily, his horse went the same route as the black horse. He held Hiccup's arm, bringing his hands up to hold the kid's shoulder, "Hey, hey. Relax, I know where he ran off to. We'll go look for him, okay?" He said reassuringly.

Hiccup searched Jacyn's eyes, seeing the concern and sincerity in them. He relaxed his shoulders, nodding his head.

Jackson smiled, "Now…we just have to…uh, walk that road for now." He said, nodding his head towards where the horses ran off to. "Anyways, are you sure that you are alright now? How badly did you hit your head?" He added with concern.

Hiccup closed his eyes shut for a moment before he stood back on the ground properly, "Yeah…I'm fine. I'm still a little dizzy from the fall though."

"I'm no doctor but if you feel any more bad than that…tell me right away and I'll get a medic. I'm sure one is stationed nearby." Jackson said.

Hiccup nodded his head shyly. He was uneasy earlier but now he was embarrassed. _'How could he be mad one moment then nice in a second?'_ He asked to his self.

Jackson took a deep breath, holding Hiccup's right arm to support the younger man as they walk. "Well, let's get going then."

The two walked in silence, their heads were whipping all around in search for any signs of the horses.

"Where did the prince's horse run off to?" Hiccup asked, his dizziness was now long gone but Jacyn's hand was still on his arm. He wanted to ask the taller male to remove his hand but he already felt bad at the moment. He did accuse him of being a thief after all, even up to the extent that the male stomped away in irritation (or so he thought).

"Same road." Jackson replied, looking down at the smaller boy. "Can you walk properly now?" He asked, still worried that the boy would fall if he removed his hold.

"Yeah…" Hiccup replied, looking away. He whistled in the hopes that Toothless would hear it. He stole glances on Jacyn as he tried to find the words to say, "Jacyn…"

Jackson moved his eyes to meet Hiccup's, "Yeah?"

Hiccup bit his lip, fiddling with his hands, "Uhm…about earlier…" He said, looking at the ground before he slowly crept his eyes back to meet Jacyn's, "I apologize…you know, for whatever I said…that pissed you off…"

Jackson scratched the back of his head. He thought on how childish he was for bursting out like that. But he could not deny that he was butthurt that his family was accused of being vile and cruel. "Nah, we're cool."

Hiccup nodded, looking away. And there was awkward silence.

"I'm sorry too…" Jackson said, massaging his neck as he waited for Hiccup to look back at him. "You know…for getting mad like that." He slumped his shoulders.

"It's my fault anyway…ha…ha..ha" Hiccup said, laughing awkwardly by the end of the sentence. Hiccup pursed his lips before adding, "Say…why did you get mad earlier? Are you close to the princes…perhaps?"

Jackson gulped, "You could say that…"

Hiccup looked away, "Are they not like what I thought them to be…?"

Jackson clasped his hands behind the back of his head, he decided to describe his brother and him at the same time, "Well…I wouldn't say that they are saints. They are widely known assholes…you know, for pulling pranks and tricks on others."

Hiccup was all-the-more curious now, listening intently at Jacyn's words, "But?"

"But, they are not vile or ruthless as you thought them to be. That's for sure. Never been in favor of punishments nor violence." Jackson continued.

Hiccup bit his lip, his brows almost met at the bridge of his nose. He was hearing these words from someone, who was close to the princes. He could not be sure if his words were unbiased so he only hummed in response.

Another awkward silence occurred but it was broken by Hiccup this time, "How did you get close to them…? Aren't you a shepherd from around here or something? Though…you don't sound like a native."

Jackson scratched his head, _'Snap…I'm not that prepared.'_ He thought to his self.

Jackson took a deep breath as he weaved lies inside his head. "Uhm, I've known him since we're young, I guess? I mean, he would go visit the farms to check their state and I conversed with them a few times." He paused, "And for the second question, no, I am not from around here. I was invited by the prince himself to join him on venturing to Dunbroch." He added without faltering.

If there were things Jackson was thankful for, it would be his ability to lie. Having the position of a Prince would require great lying skills along with the most stoic and believable facial expression a person could muster.

And for that, Hiccup was not able to decipher the lies spitted at his face. "Right..but seriously…talking is enough to be friends with them?"

"Maybe you should rethink your opinions about them. They are pretty easy to talk to...given you're not doing it with hidden motives." Jackson retorted.

'_Easy for you to say.' _Hiccup thought to his self. He whistled once again, thinking how they ventured by feet for almost a long time now. He was starting to get thoughts that Toothless might have fallen down a cliff. He quickly shook the thought away from his head.

"Is that the reason why you don't like them?" Jacyn suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I meant the twins, you don't like them because of what you heard from others?" Jackson smiled; his pearly white teeth almost sparkled as it was hit by the sunlight.

"It's more complicated than that," he replied unenthusiastically.

"Enlighten me?"

"Not in the mood." Hiccup replied, walking ahead of Jackson.

'_Why is it so hard to milk words out of this kid!?'_ Jackson thought in defeat.

Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened, "Look!" He pointed, making Jackson crane his head towards the direction of Hiccup's finger. His russet horse was standing there, lounging near a tree while munching on some grass.

Jackson jumped in joy, "Argh, finally! No more long walks." He suddenly grabbed Hiccup's wrist, "Come on! We'll find your horse faster if we rode him." He said as he pulled Hiccup with him.

Hiccup nodded, determination was present in his eyes. For now, he only wanted to find Toothless even if it meant that he have to pulled around by this guy. Jackson helped Hiccup to mount first, realizing that the boy did not really need that much help. He mounted next, sitting behind Hiccup and moving his hands on Hiccup's sides.

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Hey, where do you think your hands are going!?"

Jackson chuckled, continuing to move his hands forward to grab the horse's reins. "This?" He said with a quirk of his brow and his lips morphed into a grin. "What were you thinking?" He teased.

"Whatever," Hiccup blushed, "And..and, why are we sitting like this, let's switch!"

Jackson laughed heartily, ignoring what Hiccup said. Then, he maneuvered his horse to run. "Hold on tight!"

* * *

><p>Three and a half hours have already passed since the race started. Merida busied herself with all the competitions she signed up for. She won the archery numerous times, making other contestants grunt in defeat.<p>

It would take three or more hours before she sees Hiccup again. She went back to the sword fight ring, waiting for her name to be called. It did not take long before the organizer called her name, "Her Highness, Princess Merida of Dunbroch!"

The bystanders cheered as she walked inside the ring. Royal or not, at the Brawn Festival, everyone should be looked upon equally, nor they be a woman or a man. A fight is a fight and a contest is a contest. And this thought made Jamie worry for his name was called to step inside the ring as well.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Jamie exclaimed, his face was now pale. The crowd cheered for him but it seemed his feet would not move to enter the ring. He felt them glued and nailed. And they only moved when someone pushed him from behind.

"Jamie! Don't keep the Princess waiting," the man behind said, chuckling at the same time.

Jamie turned around and saw Jack smiling deviously at him. Jack put his palms together as if he was praying, "Sorry, man. I might have something to do with this." He said, winking.

**(Flashback)**

Jack quickly ran away to hide upon seeing Merida and Hiccup amongst the crowd. He did not run far and went to hide behind piles of wood located nearby the ring. He slowly peeked out to watch the two went their way at the listing booth, smirking as he saw how Jamie bumped hands with the Princess.

He shook his head in disapproval for the kid was as red as a tomato. "That's so uncool."

He waited for the three to leave, hovering over the pile. He swiftly sprinted his way to the listing booth, looking over the names.

"Hmmm…" he hummed as an evil thought went to his head. "I hope he does not embarrass his self." He said as he scratched names and rearranged each of them, planning to talk with the contest organizer to finish his plan.

**(End of Flashback)**

Jamie's jaw slackened as the organizer pulled him inside the ring, "C'mon, lad! We ain't got all dey!"

They handed him a sword. The Princess was already in position, holding the sword in her right hand. "Ey, didn't think that ye'll be mah opponent, Jamie." She said.

"Ha…ha..ha, so do I," Jamie said grimly, giving a sharp look at Jack, who held his hands up in surrender.

Merida smirked, "I expect ye tah put up a good fight."

"Uhh….go easy on me?" Jamie squeaked, thinking how he would do that to a Princess, more so, his crush.

The drum was heard, signalling the fight to start. Merida did not hesitate and quickly lunged for Jamie which the latter dodged by stepping onto his left side. She quickly assaulted Jamie with another blow but he blocked it with ease.

The crowd would go _Ohhh_ and _Ahhh_ at each blow that was blocked and deflected. It went on for three minutes straight until Merida stopped to catch her breath, "C'mon, are ye just gonna keep on avoidin' mah attacks? Why don't ye try tah hit me for a change?" She said breathlessly.

Jamie wiped away the sweat falling down on his forehead, smiling sheepishly at Princess' way. _'Like I could do that to you.' _He said to his self.

Merida attacked once again, which Jamie dodged, making him stumble close to the crowd. Unknowingly, Jack was close behind him and shouted, "She hates wimps!"

Jamie resisted the urge to flip at Jack. They were in a public place after all.

Merida huffed, "Ye'r no fun."

Jamie sighed, "Fine." Then he half-heartedly lunged attacks toward the Princess.

"A know ye can do better than that!" Merida said with giddiness in her voice for finally, her opponent was taking her seriously…although, she still saw the guy doing it half-assed.

Merida then blocked and dodged and it did not take long for Jamie to take their fight seriously as well. The two found it quite fun, landing some points here and there but not enough to put an end to the game yet.

The Princess went for a straight blow but she accidentally stepped on the hem of her gown, making her stumble down. The crowd gasped for a moment. And by reflex, Merida closed her eyes as she fell, expecting her face to slam down the hot soil. She quickly opened her eyes and felt that she did not land on the ground rather she landed on someone's chest. She trailed her eyes up from the man's tanned chest up to his face. There, she saw Jamie opening his eyes, "Are you alright, Princess?" He asked worriedly.

If Merida thought it was not possible, she felt her blood rush up to her neck and pooled on her cheeks, "Uhh…yeah…yeah, I, I'm sorry." She stuttered, realizing that Jamie's hands were around her.

Jamie saw the same thing and quickly removed his hands, "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I..I had to do that."

Someone whistled from the crowd which Jamie guessed to be Jack. The crowd followed by hooting, "It's good tah be young. Aye' lad."

Merida quickly pushed herself up and stood back on her feet, not bothering to pat the dirt out of her hair and skirt. Jamie went to sit up and tried to stand but felt wetness on his left shoulder, making his head crane to it. But Merida saw it first, causing her to gasp aloud.

"Oh my," she said, kneeling down to grab Jamie's arm. There was blood trickling down his shoulders. It seemed that the Princess' sword grazed Jamie's shoulder when he clumsily went to catch the Princess. "A'm so sorry." She said.

Jamie laughed, "It's okay, Princess." He smiled reassuringly, "It's not something I'll die from. And congrats, you won."

Merida raised her brows and realized that the injury on Jamie's shoulder caused her to win the round. Anyone who could draw a bit of blood from their opponent technically wins. Merida snorted, "A want a rematch!"

Jamie paled, "No, I don't want to die yet, Princess." He joked while chuckling but meant half of it.

"A'm not that good. A mean, A know ye were holdin' back on me." She said, pulling Jamie up.

Jamie stood on his feet, smiling, "Because you're scary when calm, what more when you're serious."

Merida's brow twitched. She jabbed Jamie's shoulder like she would usually do with Hiccup.

"Ow!" Jamie said, covering his shoulder.

Merida gasped, "Oh crap, A forgot," she covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry again," she smiled sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Hiccup kept on whistling, trying to call out Toothless. "Bud, where are you…?" He murmured, slumping his shoulders. Their pace was now slow as Jackson tried to put his horse to a bit of rest. They were already searching for twenty minutes straight since they saw the russet horse.<p>

Jackson saw the tiredness dawning on Hiccup's face. His right hand went to hover around the bag that was slung on the side of his horse. He searched with his hands, bringing out a small water canister. "Here, drink some water." He said while handling the jug to Hiccup.

Hiccup was not really in the position to refuse the offer since he was too thirsty. He took the water canister. "Thanks…" he said before he went to drink.

Jackson nodded his head, "In case you're hungry, I got some stuff here."

Hiccup smiled crookedly which made Jackson curl his lips into an "O". "Wait…you can smile!?" Jackson asked jokingly, trying to pull Hiccup's attention from worrying about his horse even for just a few seconds.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Obviously not, it was me baring my teeth to the person helping me at the moment."

"How grateful." Jackson chuckled.

"I know," Hiccup said, returning the canister to Jacyn. He averted his attention back to searching, shouting Toothless name over and over again for the next few minutes.

Jackson copied Hiccup's shouts, "Why Toothless though?"

Hiccup looked back and met faces with Jacyn, realizing how close they were. He was about to answer but saw that Jacyn was not paying attention to him anymore. Jackson's eyes were now glinting up ahead, "Look who's here?" he said, flashing his attractive smile that made ladies' swoon.

Hiccup blushed a little then whipped his head to where Jacyn was looking. His eyes widened, seeing that his friend Toothless was on his feet, busy eating around the bushes.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, dismounting his self off the horse quickly. Jackson was surprised at the sudden movement but he still had the mind to support the boy from going down the horse.

Toothless moved his head up and saw Hiccup, he quickly ran to meet his master. Hiccup kept on running while saying, "Bud!"

The two stopped few steps in front of each other before Hiccup lunged to hug the neck of his friend. He quickly pushed himself off out of the horse's neck, pointing his forefinger at the horse's face, "Bad horse, very bad horse," he scolded, doing circles with his pointed finger. "You scared me to death, don't you dare run off like that ever again. And what is in your mouth?"

Toothless went to lick his friend's face, his slobber painted Hiccup's face in black. Toothless playfully bounded back to where he was seen standing, whipping his head towards that area as if asking Hiccup to follow him.

"Whoa, you look like crap." Jackson chuckled.

"Thanks for pointing that out." Hiccup said as he tried to wipe off the slobber. He made his way to walk close to Toothless while Jackson went down from the horse to walk, pulling the horse's reins with him.

They reached Toothless, noticing that the area was filled with different berries. All of which was edible. Toothless went to his preference, the loac berries.

"Oh..so, that's why." Hiccup exclaimed, encircling his stomach with one arm while one hand held his chin.

Toothless neighed happily, grinning. Jackson stared at the horse and saw that the horse looked like he had no teeth, "Toothless, eh? I understand now."

Toothless neighed again. Jackson's russet horse went to eat some of the berries as well. Hiccup nodded at Jackson's question, his eyes landing at the prince's horse.

"Say, does that one have a name?" Hiccup asked, nodding his head to the russet horse.

Jackson's eyes furrowed, craning his head to the side.

**(Flashback)**

He was only ten at that time, walking outside their castle after his classes for the day were finished. He was only young but his father seemed to weigh a lot of responsibilities on him already. Even ordering him to read several constitutional books, asking him what proper action should be done. It was already customary that the next in line to the throne be educated since five years old. Jackson could not really complain for his father and others before his father went through the same thing.

He sighed, "Where on earth is my brother at?" He asked to no one, whipping his head around as he searched for his brother's snow white hair.

He continued to walk, entering the maze located in their garden. The maze covered two-hundred meters of land in which the walls were tall enough to tower above Sir North. The walls were made out of branches, completely covered with green leaves wherein some flowers manage to sprout out of the wall, designing the place gorgeously.

"Jack? Are you in here?" He shouted but no answer was heard. He sighed then put his hands inside his pockets, pouting his lips as he walked in the ground covered in Bermuda grass. He kept on walking until something caught his attention. There, on the ground, lies a bird. Its feathers were brightly colored in green, purple and yellow.

Jackson went close to it, reaching up his hand but the bird quickly flapped her wings. He expected the bird to fly away but instead the bird just inched back. He furrowed his brows and noticed that the bird's wing was injured. He gasped for a bit before he tried to reach back slowly again. This time, the bird did not move away, seemingly defeated.

Jackson carefully lifted the bird up, examining its wings. An idea popped in his head and he quickly went out of the maze, sneaking his way up to his room. He left the bird inside; locking up the doors so no one could enter it while he was away.

He ran to the castle's infirmary, chatting up the nurse to ask on how to treat injuries. The nurse replied with enthusiasm, even giving Jackson all the supplies needed when he requested. He bid the nurse goodbye, feeling delighted that his excuse of _"wanting to know about treating injuries and wounds so he would be prepared in case he was on a dire situation"_ worked on the nurse.

His ability to lie was far greater than he thought it would be. He sneakily ran to his room, the supplies were kept inside his coat. He performed the step-by-step instructions taught to him by the nurse, hoping that it applies to birds as well.

He took the injured wing and cleaned up the wound. He then placed two sticks, one on top and the other on the bottom of the wing. He tied it together with white cloth. He wiped his forehead after he was done, beaming at his own work.

He decided to give the bird a name. He inspected the feathers and one person popped into his mind. It was the image of Lady Toothiana, who insisted to be called Tooth. She was a very bubbly person with weird fascination about teeth and strong passion for clothing clustered with festive colors.

"Since you're as colorful as her, how about I call you Baby Tooth?" He smiled.

Days passed and he took great care of the bird. He would usually sneak out bread from breakfast table, grab sunflower seeds from the gardener's tool house and hunt around for insects.

He kept the bird a secret from anyone for he knows his father would not want him keeping any pets, especially his uncle. He could have sworn that man despised him but the reason was something he did not know yet.

It was a three weeks already after the day he picked Baby Tooth up. He removed the support he made for the bird, watching the bird flap and test its wings. He beamed to see that the bird can now move its wings but the bird was not fully recovered yet to fly far away. He left his balcony door open to allow the bird to fly out as it wished.

It went for another week; he already treated the bird as his friend. Jackson did not really think of his self as a lonely kid. He had his brother and Jamie, the best friends he was more than lucky to have. But there were times when he wanted to socialize with others, the ones who would like him truthfully. Not those kids who would befriend him because their parents told them to. He was no ordinary kid after all. He was a Prince, not just any Prince. He was the future King and ruler of Overland, the most prosperous kingdom to date.

He was young but he already knew how to lie like most of the adults do. _Training_ and _preparing_ was what they called it. So he could easily see when kids or adults truthfully wanted to be his friend or was just being cautious or forced to do it. And the worst of all, befriending him for hidden motives: riches and power.

He would usually talk to the bird, ranting about his daily life activities. There was never a day he wished he was not a prince or the crown prince at that. He always envied others who could freely do what they wanted and not be judged about it.

It was two months now since he found the bird and it seemed Baby Tooth never wanted to leave his side. The bird has now fully recovered and would usually fly out to venture at mornings and eventually fly back inside the room before dawn.

It was going well but one day, Pitch caught him petting the bird outside the gardens.

"Uncle…please, don't tell father. I'm sure he'll tell me to chase her away." Jackson begged.

Pitch shot his chin up, looking down on the crown prince, "Why, sure, of course." He chuckled, glancing at the bird.

"Baby Tooth?" Pitch asked, his sharp teeth were slightly bared.

"Yes, uncle. Isn't she pretty?" Jackson asked, holding his arm up to flaunt the bird.

"You shouldn't be so easy to name things." Pitch remarked which puzzled the young Prince.

"Why, sir?"

Pitch walked around, tucking his hands behind his back. He stopped in front of a beautifully grown rose. It was astoundingly red in color. "You see, dear boy. Bestowing names upon things meant attachment."

Jackson furrowed his brows in thought. Pitch saw the puzzlement and continued, "Let's say, would you name each and every single bird you see flying in this garden?"

Jackson shook his head, putting his hands on his lap.

"Exactly, your Highness. You would not name those birds for you do not care about them as much as you do with that one."

"But, was it so wrong to be attached to her, uncle?" Jackson asked, looking at his uncle's eyes hopefully.

Pitch smiled devilishly, "It's not wrong to be friends with such creatures, Prince Jackson." He said, touching the rose in front of him. "The problem is….would you be able to handle when it dies?"

Jackson did not say anything, instead he looked down on his lap, shaking his head.

"Thought so." Pitch said, scrunching the red rose in his hand and ripping it away from its stem. He allowed the petals to fall down the ground.

It was a week after his talk with his uncle when Baby Tooth did not came back to his room before dawn. He was worried the whole night until the next morning. His brother, Jack, noticed the unease within him, forcing him to blurt out his problems.

He did not curb though. So, Jack decided to bring Jackson to play along with him and Jamie in the garden. They went to play a toy called ball, which was given by Sir North. They kicked and passed the toy at each other.

Jack kicked the ball upwards to Jackson. Jackson was a second late, missing to catch the ball with his hands. He followed after the ball, telling the two to wait for him. He went around bushes until he saw the red ball. He smiled as he run to it, bending down to pick it up.

He held the ball in his two hands and decided to go back at the two quickly. But he immediately stopped before he could even take a step for a growling sound stopped him in his tracks. He whipped his towards the sound and what he saw made him want to scream.

The ball in his hands fell, rolling down the ground. His gaze was locked in front of him, seeing the lying body of Baby Tooth. Its once colorful feather was now tainted red, its head was detached. And the culprit for his friend's state was a large dog, whose fur was as dark as night and its eyes were as golden as topazes.

He knew this particular dog. It was one of those dogs that Pitch owns, which he named Nightmare. And this one in particular was the most vicious of them. He stumbled back on his feet, his hands were shaking. It was not because of fear, but it was because of dread.

He felt the blood rush on his veins, making him stand up and run out of the gardens. Jamie and Jack were shocked when Jackson bumped into them, moving away briskly. The two were puzzled but followed Jackson.

The Crown Prince ran up the stairs, knowing that his uncle would be at library. He pushed the door harshly, making it flew open. Pitch craned his head up from the book he was reading, for he was distracted by the loud sound of the door banging against the wall.

"How could you, uncle!?" Jackson shouted, fists were tightly clenched at his sides.

"Could what exactly?" Pitch said, calmly removing the glasses out of his face.

"Nightmare killed Baby Tooth!" He shouted, holding back a sob. His face was red in anger and his knuckles were turning white.

Jamie and Jack arrived by the open doors of the library, standing by the entrance and did not plan to make any further movements.

"He killed Baby Tooth…" Jackson repeated, his lips quavered.

Pitch stood, locking eyes with Jack whom he saw standing by the library doors. He averted his eyes to look at sobbing Jackson.

"You promised me…" Jackson continued.

Pitch looked straight ahead, no emotions were present on his face, "I promised to keep your secret. I did not promise her safety."

Jackson glared at his uncle.

"I'll be careful with that glare if I were you, Jackson. I am still your uncle. It is not my fault that you did not take care of your pet." Pitch said, tucking his hands behind his back.

He walked behind Jackson, looking at the two boys who stood by the doors. "Take it as a lesson, boy. You would be a King and having a soft side would not help you once you're in the throne. Be glad the bird died early." Pitch said before leaving the library, whispering at Jack before heading away.

Jack and Jamie went close to Jackson, trying to comfort the sobbing Prince.

**(End of Flashback)**

"A name, huh? Nah…it doesn't have one." Jackson said.

Hiccup was not surprised, thinking, _'Thought so.'_

"Not in their style?"

"Maybe there's a story behind. Not something he would want to talk about though," Jackson exclaimed. "How about you name it for him?" He added.

Hiccup stared at Jacyn's eyes. "Why me?"

Jackson shrugged, "I trust in your ability to name things. You're…uhh…unique...with you horse's name and all?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yeah, saying it like you meant well. But he's not your horse, what right do I have to name him?"

It was Jackson's turn to roll his eyes, "It's not like the Prince would know. Just come up with something."

Hiccup shook his head, "This is ridiculous." He said but he was already thinking of names. "How about Pity?"

"Are you _serious_?" Jackson deadpanned.

"He is partnered with some prank master; I bet this horse was used for pranking or pranked by the master itself. Therefore, he's pitiable." Hiccup said.

Jackson's jaw dropped, realizing that Hiccup was right about pranking his own horse, "You're hopeless."

"You're annoying." Hiccup retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this is still pretty short. And sorry, there was no Hiccup and Jack interaction in this chapter. D:<strong>

**I'm sorry...I know I'm a horrible person for doing that to Baby Tooth. :'(**

**Forgive me. No? Alright. D': *eats brocolli for self torture***

**Sorry for the cheesy scenes. I can't help it. I was into shoujo mangas before I even stumbled to fanfictions. XD Sorry for making you cringe. Muahaha.**


	11. Brawnfest: Part 3

**You guys are amazing! Thanks for staying in tune with this story, I'm loving the feedback and happy to know that I haven't disappointed you guys in some way. XD (You know, for the lack of Jack and Hiccup interaction which happened to this one as well.)**

**I also made another hijack/frostcup story by the way. It is titled, "Save me with your touch." Sooo~ if you guys are interested, mind checking it out? ;3**

** Guest - Haha, yes! That scene was based on that short film. I just love that scene so much that I just had to include it somewhere. XD **

**For those who were asking when will they know each other's identity, my only answer would be: The time when the pain of past would compete with the pain of present and be the basis for the pain of future.**

**Haha, don't ask me what that means. XDD (I actually don't know...or do I? *smirks*) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Come on, Toothless! Let's go, stop with the berries already!" Hiccup commanded, trying to pull the reins of Toothless. The said horse just snorted at his friend's weak pull, gaining an irritated scowl from the small boy. Hiccup eventually got tired, placing his hands on his hips while tapping his right foot. "Are you seriously going to be this way?"

Jackson craned his head towards the two, chuckling as he prepared the torch. The sky was in shades of orange and yellow now, signalling the rise of the moon with the intent of enveloping the woods in darkness. Jamie made sure that he was well equipped with things he would need for this race. Unfortunately, it was only enough for one person, causing Jack to suggest that they stick together for the rest of the race since Hiccup did not bring anything with him other than his horse.

"How long do you think it would take us to get to the finish line?" Jackson asked, holding the unlit torch in his hand.

"We have to get back to the main road first which will take us like…ten minutes? And we still need to travel another twelve miles so…I guess three more hours." Hiccup replied, pulling Toothless' rein once again. And this time, Toothless obliged, an expression of satisfaction was present in the horse's face. "If you get tummy aches, it's not my fault." Hiccup said, pointing a finger at the equine's face. The horse made a whining noise in reply, nuzzling Hiccup's neck. "It won't work, Toothless, stop." Hiccup ordered with a chuckle, feeling tickled by the horse's snout.

Jackson laughed at the scene, mounting his horse. "Let's go. It'll be good if we reach the main road before the sun sets."

Hiccup mounted Toothless right away. Then Jackson gave him a smirk, "Race ya there, tiny sir!" He took off right away, leaving Hiccup and Toothless at their spot. Hiccup glanced down at Toothless and tapped his friend by the neck, "You heard him, bud. Let's show him how it's done."

Toothless galloped his two front hooves before running after the two. It did not take long for Toothless to reach the russet horse and Hiccup locked eyes with Jacyn, giving him a wink as they pass by. Instead of feeling challenged, Jackson felt like blushing and left him thinking about his reaction. When Jackson arrived at the main road, he saw Hiccup sitting lazily atop Toothless' back while inspecting his nails. The smaller boy quickly gave him a smug look, "Took you long enough."

"I was distracted, mind you." Jackson said with a roll of his eyes, "But I got to admit, you two were really something back there." He said, taking out a matchbox and lighting up the torch.

Hiccup smiled down at his horse, "I could say the same to you two…if only the rider was _not_ _easily distracted_…" He trailed off with a smirk, saying the last three words sarcastically. "Let's get going?"

Jackson chuckled then took off.

* * *

><p>Jamie and Merida hanged out after the Princess treated Jamie's wound personally. And now they stood at the finish line, waiting for their friends to appear.<p>

"A can't believe this! A expected Heccup tah win." Merida said, crossing her arms with a pout as she saw several men hoot at their achievement of reaching the finish line.

Jamie looked at her in question. He was now less blushy when he converse with the Princess for he was getting used to her company. "Really? Are they that good?"

Merida snorted, "Good? That's nae even enough tah describe those two." She replied, "A wonder if somethin' happened tah them." She added worriedly.

"Hope not. I haven't seen Jackson as well," Jamie informed, brushing his hair back with his hands. "I wonder if I packed enough for him to last."

Merida raised her eyebrow towards Jamie, "Ye address the Crown Prince with his name?" she asked, making Jamie pause his hand at the top of his head.

He chuckled nervously, feeling the back of his neck shake, "Uhh…did I call him by his name?" He asked, looking at Merida, who replied with a nod. "Please, don't tell anybody, your Highness. We've been friends since we're young…and I just got used to calling them by their name." Jamie explained.

"A see, no worries. Yer secret is safe with me." She replied with a smile and Jamie gratefully returned it with a sheepish one. "Where is the other twin though?" She asked out of nowhere and Jamie knocked his head in thought because the last time he saw him was back at the ring. "I don't really know. I haven't heard any scream yet…so, I can't really tell."

"Scream?" Merida quirked her brows, shaking her head right away, "Nah, don't bother answerin' that. A think A know what ye mean."

"Triplets?" Jamie asked with a smirk, making Merida snort while nodding.

"Haha, tell you what, your Highness. I think they conspired to wreck havoc. They stole berries earlier and I sure do hope they are not up to something…too chaotic." Jamie said the last two words with a cringe.

"Berries, ye say? A think they will just eat those." Merida said, thinking on how much his brothers love sweets, "A'm not sure about the twins though."

"I ain't got an idea as well and it's not really the twins. It's just Jack that I saw with the triplets earlier."

"Is that so? Better, isn't it? It means less trouble." Merida said.

Jamie quickly shook his head, almost making him dizzy, "No, your Highness. Definitely not, having them separated just meant double trouble. I swear if we weren't outside our Kingdom, those two could have exploded a chimney by now."

"Really? If my brothers grew up tah be like that. A'm sure Maudie won't even last for three years."

"The maid, your Highness?"

Merida nodded her head in reply, "Yea." She moved her body to face Jamie, making the other face her as well. "And stop callin' me yer highness already. Just call me Merida or just Mer."

"I can't do that, Princess Merida." Jamie replied blushingly. It was not an easy request because calling her without formality meant closeness, not that he was against the idea but he was none but a commoner after all. He could not say that their situation was the same as the twin princes for he had known those two for years while he conversed with the Princess for a few times. She did not even remember him all these years and the twins had to remind her about his name.

"Why nae? Aren't we friends now?" She asked, one of her brow was raised and her mouth was slightly open.

Jamie licked his lips, thinking of what to say. He was ecstatic at the idea of being friends with his long time crush and decided to take up her offer. He was about to say, _'Yes we're friends, Merida,' _when the familiar voice of the Queen was heard behind her.

"Merida," the Queen called. Merida spun on her heels while Jamie bowed dutifully.

The Queen acknowledged his presence with a slight nod before locking eyes with Merida. "The feast is about tah start, A am sure Hiccup would understand."

Merida visibly slouched her shoulders while the Queen averted her gaze to Jamie. "Mr. Bennett, do ye happen tah know where the princes are?" She inquired.

Jamie replied in the coolest way possible, "I am afraid I have not seen them yet, your Majesty. I will make sure to bring them at the feast once I saw them."

The Queen nodded her head then glanced back at Merida, "Let's get going, Merida." And Merida followed with a huff, giving an apologetic look at Jamie.

The two left, leaving Jamie at his spot. He watched the back of Merida and the Queen, remembering the time he first met the Princess.

**(Flashback)**

Jamie, at the age of eight, was invited by the twin princes to tag along with them at a royal wedding ball in the Far East. And he was dreading every single second of it for everybody at the ball were royally titled or blood-related to said royals. The only commoners to be seen inside the halls would either be workers, maids or personal assistants of the real guests, who did not even bother to talk to him. He would not really mind if only someone would stop by and chat with him. He half-expected the twins to do that but the problem was, they were being ushered to meet several people, making them lose the opportunity to accompany him.

He was running out of things to do inside the ball room. He thought of dancing but he was not a good dancer, given his age and lack of dance practices. There was literally nothing else for him to do other than eating, which he had done for an hour now and he felt like his stomach would explode if he saw another piece of cake at his plate.

He saw that the twin princes were still mobbed by princes and princesses alike so he decided to go out and look for something else to do. His feet took him into the garden and he was amazed at the designs in which the bushes and trees were cut, most of them were designed to look like a dragon. One in particular was so long that he decided to follow it. He started by its tail, taking him three turns before he reached its head.

What he saw at the end made him say, "Wow." Not because of the way the dragon's head was designed but because he saw a rare mass of curly red orange hair which contrasted with the green background provided by the garden.

"Dance here, dance there! Why won't she just listen!? Mah feet hurts already," ranted the girl with massive red-orange hair. The girl went to shoot an arrow to one of the angel statue, missing it and causing the arrow to hit and bounce at the tree beside the statue. Jamie felt like it would not be good to approach the infuriated girl so he decided to hide by a nearby bush.

The little girl slumped her shoulders, craning her head up then down. She walked to where the arrow flew, saying, "Why do A keep on missin'!?"

Jamie squinted his eyes and saw that the arrow does not have a sharp point rather it had something he thought was made of rubber, making the arrow bounce instead of digging through its target. The Princess took the arrow from the ground then tried to shoot once again. But this time, she went to target a different statue which happened to be a ruler away from where Jamie hid.

As bad his luck may call it, the arrow hit him at the back of his head, making him yelp.

"Who's there!?" the girl shouted which startled Jamie. He immediately thought that the girl would scold him and rant him to someone, causing trouble for his twin friends since he was invited by the two after all. The first solution that entered his mind was to flee and he did exactly that. He stood on his feet, running as fast as he could, far away from the girl who kept on shouting behind him.

He was running so fast that he did not have enough time to put his feet into a stop when he saw a stout, black haired kid appeared at the corner. He collided harshly at the kid, making them tumble down the ground.

Jamie felt himself lifted by the collar of his shirt. He opened his eyes, only to see the kid he bumped into was holding him up with a fist inches away from his face. "You dare bump into me!?" The kid said menacingly.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said, wiggling his suspended feet.

"Stan, put him down already." A girl with braided blonde hair warned, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

A set of blonde, Jamie guessed to be twins, snickered and high-fived each other while another plump blonde boy fiddled with his fingers, looking at Jamie with pity. "Uhh, Stan, I don't think this is a good idea…" the plump kid said.

"Shut up, Fred!" the kid named Stan said, moving his fist back to hit Jamie in the face, making Jamie brace his self for the blow, only to be surprised when something flew past Stan's face, hitting the blonde male twin. The girl twin snickered at his brother, kicking her twin by the ribs.

Jamie visibly winced, averting his eyes from the twins to where the arrow came from. There, he saw the red-haired girl, huffing with the bow in her hand. "Let him go!" She said, her voice was thick with accent.

Stan raised his brow, his fist was still inches away from Jamie's face. He looked at Jamie, "Ohh, is that your girlfriend?" He whispered teasingly, making Jamie blush. "N-no…" Jamie stuttered.

Stan glanced back at the girl, saying, "Piss off, Princess. I don't hit gi—," he said, stopping midway of his sentence for the girl with braided hair pulled him by the ears, making Stan let go of Jamie.

"Enough of this, we still have to look for Hakon." The braided girl said, pulling Stan with her.

The kid named Fred went down to help Jamie back to his feet, "Sorry about that." He apologized while fiddling with his hands then walked after the two. The female twin pulled his brother by the feet, dragging him after Stan and the others.

Jamie stared at the retreating group, spinning on his heel when the red-haired girl spoke, "Ye okay?"

Jamie nodded his head, blushing in embarrassment. "Y-yes." He stuttered.

"Ye got dirt on yer cheek," the red-haired girl said, walking past him to pick her arrow.

Jamie scrubbed his face with the sleeve of his coat, watching the Princess stand back in front of him. "Ye'r the one who was watchin' me back there, aren't ye?" She asked.

Jamie sheepishly nodded his head, "I'm sorry."

Merida shrugged, "A was gonna sey sorry but then ye ran away." She said, shooting her arrow at a nearby tree, only for it to miss again. The girl huffed in irritation, walking to pick up the arrow.

Jamie watched the girl, seeing the problem, "You should watch out for your elbow…" He suggested, making the girl look at him, "What?"

"Uhm…the elbow should be match the ground and look straight at the tip of your arrow…" He elaborated.

Merida raised her brow, "How ye know abou' that?"

Jamie often watched the twin princes' when they were training. And one of those would be arrow shooting. He did not have the time to reply though for the Princess went ahead to shoot the arrow, following Jamie's instructions. And unbelievably, she had done it correctly at her first try.

Her eyes widened and her lips curled into a wide smile, jumping and twirling in joy. "A did it! A did it! Have ye seen tha!?" She asked, grabbing Jamie's hand and twirling him around with her.

Jamie felt himself smile as well, "Y-yeah, you were great." He complimented.

Merida stopped twirling, saying, "A'm Princess Merida of Dunbroch. But ye can call me Merida or just Mer."

Jamie shook his head, "I can't, your Highness."

Merida pursed his lips, "Why nae? Aren't we friends?"

Jamie softened his face, delighted to know the princess acknowledged him as her friend. He was about to say, _'Ah yes, Merida,' _only to be interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Merida," a beautiful woman with brown hair called, making the princess twirl on her heels, shouting, "Mom!"

"A was lookin' all over for ye, were ye playin' with yer bow again?" The Queen asked, her voice was thick with accent.

"Ye but look, A can shoot now!" Merida boasted, making the Queen smile. "That can wait later, sweetie. Let us go inside the hall," the Queen said, ushering Merida with her.

"B-but," contested Merida, looking back at Jamie.

The said boy just watched as the princess was pulled away, shifting his eyes down to his feet in a frown. He gazed around and saw the arrow that the princess shoot, realizing that she left it. He went to grab it and hoped he would have the chance to return it.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Déjà vu," Jamie muttered under his breath, looking at the horizon and hoping to see the twins soon.

"Hop, hop, hop goes the rabbit," a deep voice sing-songed, hopping around while holding up his hands atop his head, mimicking the way rabbit's ears stood up. "Ey' you, bloke! You dare touch those eg-gs!" Jack delivered with a croak of his voice, doing a boxing stance with his hands while hopping his feet back and forth, punching in an invisible opponent in front of him.

The kids watched intently at Jack, some were fascinated with the Prince's shadow caused by the bonfire. They all giggled as Jack continued with his story. "Bu' no bunny wabbit moves like tha'" a girl of three years old said.

The other kids who were gathered around the bonfire nodded in agreement.

Jack stopped but kept his boxing pose, "Oh yeah, what do I look like then?" He asked while smiling.

"A kangaroo!" One of the kids shouted from the crowd, making Jack raise his brow. "A kangaroo?" He asked in repeat then thought of their friend-and-sometimes-enemy. He quickly burst into a fit of giggles, nodding his head at the notion.

'_He can't hate me when I call him that._' Jack thought, wiping his eyes brimmed with joyful tears.

The maids came, announcing the start of the feast and the kids quickly took off, waving their goodbyes at the Prince. Jack returned the gesture by waving his hands with a smile. Feeling the night chill course through him, he searched his bag for his cloak, wearing it to cover his entire body and pulling the hood atop his head.

He made his to the feast by following a path lightened by braziers, walking straight into the left wooden table wherein the Macintoshes sat. Jack nodded his head at young Macintosh. The young heir returned the gesture with a nod before swishing his curly black hair, making the nearby girls swoon.

He took his seat while assessing the area. It seemed that MacGuffins and Dingwalls were sharing the table located in front of them while the Dunbroch family were perched at the middle. King Fergus and the triplets were the only ones present at the moment.

Jack averted his eyes from the situated tables, looking at the crowd who were diligently but noisily waiting for the King to announce the start of the feast. It did not take long before Queen Elinor and Princess Merida came, walking straight into the middle table. Jack looked around in search of Hiccup, pulling his hood closer to his face in his attempt to hide.

"Are ye here tah ask her hand in marriage?" said someone, making Jack whip his head and found out it was the young Macintosh who spoke.

"Me? Oh no, no. Not me. It's my brother," Jack replied with a shrug.

"Ah, A see, A haven't seen him face to face, does he look like you?"

"Same face but with different hair and eye color." Jack answered while sniffing.

"It's better yer brother gave up," young Macintosh suggested, causing Jack to curiously look at him.

Young Macintosh smirked, "Look, A am not doin' this cause' of hidden motives. We've competed for her hand before, only for us tah be turned down."

Jack's attention was slowly perking now, "Oh?"

Young Macintosh nodded, "She said somethin' abou' shootin' for her _own_ hand but A heard from gossips tha' she did tha' cause' she already has someone she likes."

Jack thought through what young Macintosh said, "Did the gossip say who?" If this rumor was true, it would be unfortunate for Jamie, he thought.

Young Macintosh waved at the ladies before whipping his head back to Jack's direction, "Well, the girls said tha' he was the lad the Princess always hangs out with…." He paused to drink from his mug before continuing, "Heccup is his name, ye know, they said the Princess gave tha' name tah him."

"Like a nickname?" Jack inquired.

"Nope, like his name **name.**" Young Macintosh replied by emphasizing the last word.

Jack was about to question when suddenly the chair close to him moved. He whipped his head and was startled to see his uncle. Pitch sneered, "Where is your brother?"

"I don't know, I'm not his babysitter." Jack replied, rolling his eyes. He just realized that he put Jamie in a bad position for saying that, making him jolt up from his sit, "Know what, I'll go lo-ok for him." He said with another croak of his voice, jumping from his seat and running out weakly.

Pitch was about to stop him but it was too late now so he just shook his head then sat up to inform the King and Queen to go ahead with the feast.

Jack searched around for Jackson and Jamie, feeling the heat spread through his body and having the chilly night air make his skin crawl. After minutes of searching, Jack finally saw Jamie standing near the fences of the racing competition. "Jamie!" He shouted, causing him to cough. The said boy craned his head towards Jack and ran up to him.

"You alright, man?" Jamie asked, patting Jack at his back.

Jack held up a hand, "Yeah, I'm good," he said, pulling the cloak closer to his body, "Where's Jackson?"

Jamie looked worriedly at Jack, "He's not back yet from the race; it's actually making me worry already."

Jack coughed again, "How long has it been?"

Jamie was all-the-more-worried now, "You know, you should just go back to the castle and have some rest." He suggested, not answering Jack's question.

Jack shrugged, "I'm fine…," shaking a bit, "I'll live through this, how's the shoulder?" He asked.

Jamie looked at his treated shoulder, "It's fine, it won't kill me."

Jack gave a knowing-look, causing Jamie to roll his eyes, "Don't start with me right now, Jack. I haven't forgiven you yet."

Jack chuckled, "Ohhh, someone's being ungrateful, right after all the effort I did." He said slyly. "Lying on the ground, sunlight brimming from the skies, the girl of your drea-," he teased, stopping when Jamie interrupted.

"Ah, shut it, Jack!" Jamie said, blushing in embarrassment. "It was an accident." He huffed.

"I know." Jack laughed. His voice was evidently thicker now, threatening to give another fit of coughs. "When will Jackson come anyway…? Pitch is looking for us."

Jamie sighed, "I don't know either. I was half-expecting him to be here before the sun set."

Jack sat at the ground, "Let's wait for him then. I don't want to stay at the table with Pitch."

Jamie sat beside him, looking ahead. Jack coughed from time to time, enclosing his self with his cloak. The two looked up at the sky, tracing stars with their eyes. Suddenly, the freckly face of Hiccup entered Jack's mind, reminding him of the gossip that young Macintosh told him. He contemplated whether to tell his friend or not, sighing as he decided to inform Jamie.

"Hey-," the two said at the same time, widening their eyes and telling each other to go ahead. "Jamie, just say what you have to say already," Jack whined.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Fine." He said, placing his hands at the ground, "You think Jackson is with the kid?"

Jack looked questioningly at Jamie, "Kid?"

"Hiccup."

"Oh…" Jack trailed, "Wait? Why? Is he at the race too?" He inquired.

"Yeah, the Princess was waiting here earlier but had to leave for the feast," Jamie informed, making Jack stood up. Jamie furrowed his brows, "Uhh…what's up?"

"You know what is up. I can't be seen together with Jackson." Jack said and was about to walk out when suddenly, Jamie tackled him facedown to the soft ground, sitting on his back. "Look, I know that you two look out for each other but I know there is something more behind this cautiousness you are doing."

Jack tried to wiggle free, giving up when he could not budge his friend, "I'm sick right now, you shouldn't be doing this to me," Jack said, resting his forehead on his arms.

"Don't change the subject."

Jack sighed in defeat, "Fine, just get off." Jamie nodded, sliding to the side and lying on his back.

Jack mumbled, making Jamie ask, "What?" Jack lied on his back, looking up at the sky.

"Don't tell Jackson, okay?"

"Lips are sealed."

"Okay…I went to talk to the kid."

Jamie sat up, "Uhhh…you mean to say…"

"Nope, he didn't see my face." Jack said and Jamie furrowed his eyes in thought. "I wore my mask, no big deal, really." Jack added.

Jamie made an O shape with his mouth, not making any sound.

"So yeah, Jackson's charade is still safe."

"Why do that then?" Jamie asked, squinting his eyes and seeing Jackson's horse. "Oh look, Jackson's here."

Jack sat up fast, eyes wide, pulse rising and hands sweating. "Relax, he's alone." Jamie assured him.

The two stood up, waving at Jackson's way. There were enough braziers around to lighten up their spot. Jackson saw them right away after thanking the organizers for congratulating him. He walked out of the fence with his horse, jogging along with him.

"Hey, have you guys been waiting too long?" Jackson asked.

"Nah…just a few hours." Jamie said, taking the reins from Jackson's hand.

"And you're not complaining?" Jackson raised his brow, making Jack chuckle and say, "I have an idea why."

"Agh, Jack. Seriously." Jamie said in annoyance.

Jack coughed once again, causing Jackson to stop in his walk and look at his brother. "You're getting worse."

Jack shrugged it off, continuously walking ahead. Jackson glanced at Jamie, "Ask someone to bring him back to rest."

Jack huffed, "Jackson, stop treating me like a kid." He said, gritting his teeth.

Jamie just looked at the two, already expecting the two to have another pointless fight.

"Jack." Jackson said with an expressionless face. Jack twisted on his heel, staring back at his brother's hazel eyes. Jamie watched and felt the tension rise. _'This can't be good.'_ Jamie thought. He could swore that there were electricity coming out of the two's irises as they glared, connecting at the middle and trying to push the other like a game of _tag of war, _only this one was pushing.

The two were eerily quiet and still for two minutes before sudden movements took over the two. Jackson fist-pumped the air while Jack slump his head down and slouched his shoulders in defeat. "You blink first!" Jackson announced, pointing a finger at Jack's way.

Jack rolled his eyes, "You just got lucky."

"Your eyes are already red, Jack. Just rest for the night." Jackson said, holding his brother by the shoulder, Jamie seconded the notion with a nod of his head.

The younger twin pouted. "Please?" Jackson added.

Jack sighed, "Fine."

Jamie and Jackson shared a look and smiled at Jack's way. "But I'm going by myself. I don't need to be escorted." Jack demanded, causing the two to smirk.

* * *

><p>Hiccup took Toothless inside the stables, cracking his limbs as he entered their home. He found their home empty and dark, guessing that Gobber would be spending the night at the feast like he usually do during the fest.<p>

He went to the kitchen, chopping and mincing the leftover vegetables and a piece of fish he found at their cupboards. He then proceeded to put water in a pot, dropped the ingredients, added seasoning then mixed them altogether until the aroma of newly-brewed broth seduced his nose and stomach.

Hiccup ate quietly, thinking whether Merida was still waiting for him by the finish line. He bid goodbye to Jacyn when he saw the road leading close to his house as an attempt to avoid the Princess from forcing him to dance and stay for the whole night's events. He was not up to dancing, not like he would ever be in the mood to do so…not when he only have one leg. It would be a surprise if he ever managed to even lift a little girl without worrying about falling down the ground.

He grabbed his bowl then gobbled the rest of the broth before standing up to clean it by the washboards. He cleansed his face and body right after, feeling the sweat from today's activity wash off from him. He threw his dirty clothes at a nearby rucksack, walking his way up to his room with only a towel on his waist.

Once he was inside his room, Hiccup trudged to his bedside table, lighting up a small lamp he made out of scrap metals with his crafty hands. He made his way to the shelf where he kept his clean clothes, scavenging for something to wear. It was quiet that night, considering that most townspeople were enjoying the fest's first night's event. It was even quieter at the blacksmith's house, given that it was only Hiccup inside it, so it was no wonder when Hiccup fleetly jumped up when he heard something banged behind him.

Hiccup quickly spun on his heel, resting his back at his shelf for support. "WHAT IN ODIN'S GHOST…!"

* * *

><p><strong>Odin's ghost, you say? :)<strong>

**Thanks again for the continuous support, I appreciate it! Stay awesome, y'all. :D**

**This is pretty short compared to the last chapter. This one only contains 4,940 words. I promise the next chapter would be long and fluffy. XD**

**More of Jack, you say? Pfft, of course. I swear. Haha.**

**Blessing's to y'all. ^^**

**Edit: No proofreads, sorry for the errors. D:**


	12. Rumors

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are awesome for sticking up to this story. I'm sorry I'm putting you guys through this. D;**

**Anyways, sorry for the late update. I got another attack of mind block sooo... D:**

**Guest - I'm apologizing for my answer but I'd like to keep that as a secret for now. ;3 Yes, you can kill me. It's fine.**

**Anonymous Girl - since I can't pm you to tell my appreciation, I'm saying this here. Thank you so much for enjoying this. And I hope you enjoy this update. :D**

**I have not proofread this yet cause I just finished it two minutes ago. I'll do so later. [When this line was removed it meant I finished proofreading.] Sorry if grammatical errors would piss you guys off. **

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story belongs to their awesome creators. I only own the plot. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Hiccup stared wide-eyed at the person perched atop his window sill. The darkness outside the town together with the little illumination inside his room prevented him from seeing who the intruder was. And if it was not for the intruder's sudden burst of laugh, Hiccup would have thought that he was witnessing mere silhouette.

"Man, your reactions are darn precious!" The intruder said, jumping from the window sill with grace.

Hiccup pushed his self up and his mouth was still open in shock which he quickly closed when the light of his room finally illuminated the whole form of his intruder. Dozens of questions entered his mind but the only sensible sentence his mouth uttered were, "Wha—how—here?"

The intruder furrowed his eyes, "I know you're happy to see me but you should slow down." He patted his wig after he felt it slip at the side. "A question at a time would be good." He said, winking by the end of his sentence.

Hiccup left his mouth open while his eyes and brows screamed annoyance, "Who's happy to see who?" He quickly shook his head, crossing his arms, "What on earth are you doing at my house?" He eyed the blue irises behind the demon mask. "Better yet, how did you know where I live?"

Jack coughed at his knuckle, feeling the return of the bile sticky stuff on his throat. "I forgot to mention that you should allow me to answer in between _each_ question." He breathed air to his lungs, freeing his arm from his bag.

Hiccup watched the other rummaged through the leather bag, jumping a little bit when the intruder threw a pouch towards him. "Uhh…what is this?"

Jack shrugged his shoulder, "It's not going to open by itself."

Hiccup untied the knot and poured the contents at his palm. "Oh." He exclaimed, seeing the loac berries in his hand. He averted his eyes from the berries to meet the icy blue eyes of his masked intruder.

"Yup," Jack said, throwing two more pouches at the bed. "Where is Toothless?"

Hiccup remembered the amount of berries that Toothless ate earlier. '_…but I'm sure that he would still be happy to have more.' _Hiccup thought, "He's at the stable…if you did bother checking the front door and not barging into my window like some thief, you won't miss where the stable's at."

Jack visibly winced, looking back at the window and seeing its ruined lock. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

Hiccup sighed, "I'll forgive you because of _this._" He shook the pouch in his hand.

Jack smiled, thinking, '_Great thing I brought that.' _Because truth to be told, the reason he was at Hiccup's home was not for the sole purpose of giving the loac berries to the horse. With him being sick and all, he could always postpone to give it in another day. But as he was walking back to the castle after his brother and friend advised him to, the smaller boy in front of him entered his mind.

**(Flashback)**

Jack sneezed, cursing at the biting air for being too chilly tonight but in all honesty, he blamed his soon-to-be-fever for it.

He pouted to his self when he realized how stupid he was for denying the offers he got from his brother, friend and knights in giving him a ride home. He was even feeling more stupid when he did not bring his own horse.

His momentary self-hate was interrupted when a group of young men headed at the opposite direction that he was going for. They respectfully bowed their heads when they saw him and he acknowledged them with a nod of his head. The moment the group passed by him, they resumed their talking.

"A can't wait tah ask Mary for a dance." One of the guys said.

"But A thought ye were goin' tah play the bagpipes with us!" Another one reminded.

Jack muted them out right then, feeling jealous that they would be enjoying the night's party while he spent the time at the seclusion of his lonely chamber with no brother or friend to mess around with.

"Argh! Who would want to spend this night alone anyway!?" He kicked the unfortunate pebble on the ground and it skipped down the bridge. He pulled his cloak closer to his self, coughing at the sudden use of his voice. He was halfway at the bridge when he paused in his tracks. _'Actually….there __**is**__ someone who would.'_ He smirked. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt….not like my brother would know anyway.'_

So, he quickly ran back down the bridge, heading straight to the home of his new friend. Luckily, he brought his disguise with him. It was not bad to plan ahead.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Thanks," Hiccup said, pursing his lips.

Jack paced around before he smoldered, "Why is it that whenever we meet, you're always half-naked?" He said, pointing at his exposed chest.

Hiccup flustered, suddenly self-conscious even though the other male had seen him like that before. But it was an embarrassing thought if he engraved that impression of his new friend's mind forever. "You just have bad timing."

Jack whistled, "I doubt it, I practically think I always arrived at the right time~"

Hiccup glared daggers at Jack which made the latter purse his lips and chuckle nervously, "Ha..ha, I was only joking, young man."

Hiccup grabbed a green worn-out tunic from his shelf, slipping it to his head and arms. Jack looked away while the other clothed his self, feeling like he was invading too much of Hiccup's personal space. As if breaking down the window was not enough proof of that.

Then, his eyes landed on the sketches pinned against the wall. Most of them were mythical creatures which he identified to be dragons. "Wow," he breathed in amazement. He was not the type to bother much about paintings or art but he genuinely liked the images scattered before him. "Did you draw this?"

Hiccup was in the middle of wearing his pants when he craned his head to look up at the sketches that Jack was staring at. "Uhh…yeah."

Jack eyed each of them and his attention stopped at one particular sketch of a dragon which was not as grand and menacing as the others. It was black as night with slithered eyes that was usually seen on snakes. His amazement was broken when he felt this sudden itchiness in his throat. He coughed loudly, wheezing when it ended.

Hiccup was just behind him, patting his back. "Are you alright?"

Jack laughed a little, clearing his throat. "I guess this is what I get for not listening at you."

Hiccup remembered how he advised him to remove his clothes to dry, only for the other to joke about. He huffed, halfly-amused but felt a little bad for the other. "Well, I never really expected you to catch a cold."

Jack smiled his blinding white teeth, "Don't let my strong physique fool ya~"

Hiccup scrunched his face in distaste, "Oh, I don't know~" He said, rolling the words. He walked towards his window to inspect the broken lock. "I heard idiots don't catch colds."

Jack was silent for a moment and the only sound he made was his sniffs. He furrowed his eyes then drawled, "Hey! Are you calling me an idiot?"

Hiccup sing-songed, "Oh, did I say that?" '_If you're going to annoy me, might as well do the same.'_ He thought.

"Haha, very funny." Jack deadpanned. He trudged around the room before he sat himself down the bed. If it was not for his mask, anyone would be able interpret the expression he had on his face at the moment. He knew of this situation, it was just hard for him to imagine anyone sleeping on hard beds like these. _'Had he never heard of hay?'_ He thought.

Hiccup sighed loudly, closing the window and hoping the wind would not push it open while he was asleep. The last thing he wanted was to get sick as well. He averted his eyes from the closed window to the unannounced visitor at his home. And was surprised on how quiet the other was. Although, it was their second meeting today, he had enough reason to think that the masked man was talkative, playful and annoying for his own good.

"I'm going to sleep now." Hiccup informed. He did not say that to drive away the man from his home because in all honesty, he already felt the tiredness on his body caused by the race. He also felt his back sore from the way he fell earlier.

Jack caught on the message. "Oh, okay." He dutifully stood up, proceeding to walk out of the room. He was a bit dispirited that he had to walk back to the castle now and spend the night alone. He was tired and he knew he needed the rest but he envied the fun that the others were having at the feast.

He was halfway down the stairs which was illuminated by the lamp that Hiccup held in his hand. Jack paused, looking behind him. He found it funny how the freckled male was still short even though he was standing at a step lower than the other. "Why aren't you at the dance?"

Hiccup pursed his lips at the other's question. "I don't dance." He said blankly.

Jack stifled the cough that threatened to burst out his throat and proceeded to walk down the stairs. "I'm pretty sure you are hiding some dancing skills behind all…," he trailed, spinning on his heel to face the other, "..that?" He said, eyeing the other up and down and finally noticing how big the tunic that the other was wearing, almost making it look like he was wearing a night dress.

Jack's questionable declaration (which he swore the other ended with a question) made Hiccup's raise his brow. "Oh yeah, I'm sure the ladies can't wait to have a dance with this handsome and strong man." He said with strong sarcasm, motioning his hand from his head down to his torso.

Jack did not bother to stifle his laugh, finding it amusing. Then out of nowhere, his stomach rumbled loudly. And if it was not for the yellow illumination of the lamp, it would be as clear as day on how red Jack's cheeks had turned. Never in his life did his tummy growled that loud. And by now, he realized that he only had one meal today – breakfast which he had before the sun even rose from where it hid. "Wow," he rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "…what creaky floors you have."

Hiccup could not help but giggle, "Pfft, if you haven't eaten, all you have to do is ask." He dropped the lamp atop the table, opening pots and rummaging for clean bowls. _'Well, I only have my breakfast left to offer…which isn't much.'_

Jack pursed his lips, coughing every now and then.

Hiccup amazingly lit fire by the fireplace in few minutes, dragging a pot to the hook and leaving it to boil the contents it had. "We don't have much in here. You don't mind fish, do you?"

"Anything's fine." Jack smiled. _'Seriously, I'm in no position to be picky anyway.'_

Hiccup went to the cupboards, sighing when he did not find anything else to add at the pot. He proceeded to add more water into it instead, adding seasonings for taste. He added sour fruit, thinking it would be good to help relieve Jack's throat.

Once finished, he poured the contents at a bowl, feeling a little embarrassed that he do not have anything else to offer. "Here," he laid the bowl in front Jack.

Jack surprisingly managed to smell the soup even when he felt his nose was clogged. He dipped his spoon, not bothering with etiquette as he sipped the soup. His lips pouted a bit, closing his eyes, "That's sour."

"It's good for coughs," Hiccup shrugged, "Sorry, it's all I could offer you." _'I don't think he'll be full with that.'_

"No, no, it's okay. Thank you…" The other smiled gratefully. Jack got to admit, the food before him was not enough to fill the empty stomach of his. But the prospect of receiving food from someone who obviously sacrificed their next meal for him was more than enough to fill his thoughts in bliss. He ate and sipped the broth down to the last drop, humming in delight. Surprisingly, it was good although he could tell that the ingredients were not as great as the ones that his cooks used. And as Hiccup had informed him, the sourness did clear up the clogging feeling in his throat and by Gods; Jack could not help but wish the feeling of relief never leave him.

"Uhm, sorry, I can't give you seconds. There's only soup of it left." Hiccup winced.

Jack smiled, watching the flickering light of the lamp. "Then I'll have more of that soup, please." He lifted the bowl towards Hiccup like a pup waiting for his master's petting.

* * *

><p>Jackson was clapping along several men and women who chanted along with the sounds of bagpipes and singers. Couples, children and friends danced at the upbeat sounds from around, prancing and swinging with their partners.<p>

Huge braziers and bonfires lit up the fair as if it was daylight. The silhouettes danced along with the movements of their owners, twirling and spreading around, covering the ground in momentary darkness. Several men were singing and boasting around with mugs of ale in their hands. It was a comical sight on how the weak drinkers toppled and wobbled over, feeling the ground shook around them.

"I bet young Dingwall would not even last one mug," Jackson whispered at Jamie's ears.

The two of them were perched on a table along with the three heirs of the Macintosh, Dingwall and Macguffin clan. And young as they may be, they were old enough to be graced with the tipsy drink the adults loved to gulp, Ale.

Jackson and Jamie were not that into drinking ale. The bitter taste it engraved in their tongues was not at all appealing to them. But for the sole purpose of companionship, the two sat there, sipping at their ale from time to time.

Jamie rolled his eyes. _'He's not even touching his drink.'_ He thought, noticing how young Dingwall just sat there, staring at a place unknown to man.

Out of the three heirs, only young Macintosh was worth conversing with. Basically cause the other two never uttered a word to them. Dingwall always stared into space whereas Macguffin never bothered to say a word even when they asked him direct questions.

It was evident in Macintosh's voice that the ale was working its way into his head for he was talkative more than anyone at the table.

"Ye know, yer Highness." Macintosh said, his speech was bit slurred. "A don' think ye stand a chance with the Princess." He finished his sentence by drinking on his mug.

Jackson looked at Jamie then back at Macintosh.

Macintosh dropped his mug, "Did ye know tha' we competed for her hand before?"

Jackson was half-interested whereas his friend listened intently at Macintosh's every word.

"Ye know, A was fooled at first, ye see. She is beautiful," Macintosh said. _'But not as beautiful as me.'_ He said inwardly, swishing his slightly wavy hair.

Jamie agreed at Macintosh's praise for Merida was indeed beautiful. Unique even.

"But her strong fiery attitude was a no go for me," Macintosh added.

'_Psh. Not like you stand a chance anyway.'_ Jackson rested his cheek at his palm, starting to feel bored.

"At the dey of the competition, she suggested archery to determine the winner." He continued. "But ye know, A hit the target righ' on the spot." He said smugly, making Macguffin snort for he knew he was lying.

Jamie furrowed his brow.

"But then, the Princess came out of nowhere then announced tha' she'll compete for her own hand." Macintosh drank more of his ale, "Hittin' each target righ' at the middle! Even slicin' the already pierced arrow in half."

Jamie was in more awe at the Princess now. _'Who knew she'll be that good at archery now?'_ He smiled.

"We thought she did tha' because she wanted tah choose who she'll marry." Macintosh continued on. And that sentence heightened the alertness of Jamie whereas Jackson felt interested now, removing his head from his palm.

"Was that not the reason…?" Jamie asked.

Macintosh shrugged, "Well, it _is_ the reason but the boy she liked was long decided before she even sabotaged the competition."

"She…already has someone she likes…?" Jamie asked weakly. And Jackson could not help but look at his disheartened friend, making him butt into the conversation, "Who?"

"Do ye guys know the boy she always hangs out with? Ye know, Heccup?"

'_Don't tell me it's him.'_ Jackson and Jamie thought at the same time.

"He was this lanky blacksmith with wooden left leg, he's hard to miss." He continued.

'_No…I don't believe it.' _Jamie denied but somehow felt what drunken Macintosh said to be true. But then realized how close Hiccup and Merida was. Somehow, something in his mind shouted that the two was just close friends…but he could not turn a blind eye at the possibility that Macintosh had laid upon them.

'_I'm sure they're just friends…right?' _Jackson thought, puzzled by the way he felt irritated and mad at the prospect that Merida have feelings for Hiccup. He assessed the emotion coursing through him and somehow realized that he felt threatened-the same feeling he had when Pitch found out about Baby Tooth - the very idea of losing important. He brushed the thought off his mind, thinking he was affected on how the issue would impact his friend. _'Yeah, that's probably it'_

"Clearly, A don't see what she saw in him…he probably can't even lift a wooden sword," Macintosh blabbered on, chuckling every now and then. "A was thankful tho', cause now A'm allowed tah choose mah girl."

The two was not paying Macintosh any more attention. Their minds were now running wild with thoughts, thinking if what he said was true. "It's just a rumor, right?" Jackson inquired.

Macintosh raised a brow, thinking that Jackson was telling him that his manly charm at the ladies was nothing but a rumor. The reason why he thought that was because he was now far from the story regarding Merida and Hiccup and was now talking about his popularity amongst the ladies.

"…about the Princess and the blacksmith?" Jamie added.

Macintosh craned his head towards Jamie. "It's up tah ye whether ye believe or nae." He downed the last of his ale, standing up and declaring, "Come on! Nough' of this, let us dance the night away!" He tipsily walked to the huge square where partners and groups dance at.

Macguffin followed Macintosh while Dingwall just stared into space whereas the two guests kept on sitting. Jamie downed three large gulps of his ale, wincing by the end.

"Whoa, slow down." Jackson chided. "One patient is enough for maids to fuzz on tonight."

Jamie rolled his eyes, pushing his mug to the center of the table and resting his cheeks on his palm. "This sucks."

"I bet it's just rumors. Don't bum yourself over it." Jackson ruffled Jamie's hair.

"If ye ask me, A think they're more like siblings." Dingwall said out of nowhere.

"Wait…You can tal-," Jackson was about to say, only for Jamie to instinctively cover his mouth.

Dingwall was still spaced out even while he was drinking his ale. "Or…maybe a mother…?"

Jackson and Jamie raised their brows.

"She did give him his name after all," Dingwall continued.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, his hand was still plastered on Jackson's mouth. The latter did not bother removing it for his full attention was on Dingwall.

"It was years ago when A heard small talk regarding the injured boy that the Dunbroch family brought with them from their yearly trip. And somethin' bout the Princess givin' the lost boy his name."

Jamie removed his hand from Jackson. His mind was in puzzles.

Dingwall surprisingly craned his attention to them and for once, his eyes were looking at them. He leaned closer, almost whispering, "A heard the King and Queen talk about the possibility that the boy was a survivor from…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, his eyes widened in realization. He sat back again at his seat, staring off into space.

"Survivor from? Hey," Jackson tapped the table, feeling bummed out at what Dingwall was about to say. But Dingwall never uttered a word and just stared off into space, shutting out the two in his mind.

Jackson wanted to hear the next words and was about to ask Dingwall again when Pitch arrived from nowhere with a scowl on his face. "Prince Jackson, may we talk?" He said it in a question but silently, it left Jackson no choice but to comply. Jackson nodded his head before leaving the Dingwall and Jamie by the table.

Jackson followed Pitch to the side where few couples stood to dance. The older male tucked his hands on his back, staring off into giddy dancers. "Be honest with me, _Prince_ Jackson."

Jackson resisted the urge to raise his brow. Instead, he faced his uncle with blank stare.

"You never seemed to make any moves to ask the Princess of Dunbroch." Pitch declared, "Is there a reason why?"

Jackson almost winced, forgetting about the matter. He knew how much of cunning observant his uncle was. It was almost comical on his mind how he bothered with someone else than the Princess herself. The one he was supposed to court…well, not that he was courting the other boy nor does he have any plans to really court the Princess, but he noticed how much time he had spent with the boy during the first few days of his stay.

Jackson sighed, "I don't think the Princess and I….are on the same page, uncle."

Pitch averted his gaze from the dancers to the Prince.

"Clearly," Jackson moved his stare to the dancers this time, "We do not get along."

"May I know why you never bothered trying to make her like you?"

'_Long list of reasons, uncle. Damn long list.' _Jackson thought. "Truth to be told, I'm not interested."

Pitch sighed, closing his eyes in his attempt to keep his anger. "Why did you not say so from the start? We could have saved the time wasted at this Kingdom."

Jackson tinkered with his head, not liking where this was going. The last thing he wanted was Pitch announcing to embark his troupe back to their Kingdom. "This is not a complete waste of time."

Pitch raised his brow, "Why is it not?"

Jackson smirked, "Do not take my words as an insult, uncle. But _we_ both know that you are not here to simply find me wife. I knew that for every Kingdom we visited, you always had the mind to study their strong and weaknesses. And the same was done for this Kingdom, clearly, I take that there are more for you to understand."

Pitch sneered.

"Have you finished establishing an alliance with this Kingdom?" Jackson added. _'Rather, finished formulating a plan to conquer this Kingdom?' _It was not unlikely for his uncle to think of such thoughts. To be honest, his uncle was a secretive fellow. One could never tell what goes on in his mind.

Pitch pursed his lips. "There is no need for that. The Queen, herself, had been won over before we even took a step into their lands." _'What money and power could do.' _He smirked to his self.

"Are we to leave the Kingdom now?"

Pitch thought for a little while, "It would be rude to leave suddenly. We will stay as planned."

Jackson hid the delight that he felt, puffing his chest. "Very well." He was not ready to leave yet. Not when there were numerous reasons for him to stay.

"But…I expect you to continue your courtship with the Princess. It was the reason why we came here for after all." Pitch sneered.

Jackson resisted the urge to roll his eyes, masking with a smile. "As you wish, uncle. I shall take my leave now and ask the Princess for a dance." He quickly left, not even waiting for Pitch's affirmation. He trudged back to where Jamie still sat, seeing how his friend stare at the familiar redhead. Jackson smiled deviously, grabbing his friend by the arm.

"Wha—what?" Jamie asked, clumsily letting his self be pulled by Jackson.

Jackson winked at him. "Thank me later." He said, pushing Jamie towards Merida.

Jamie luckily managed to stop his body from tumbling down in front of the Princess. His shoulders were gently ushered a little to the Princess.

Merida craned her head, watching the Jackson and Jamie. "Oh, it's ye two."

Jackson smiled sweetly, "No other than the two of us."

Merida rolled her eyes at Jackson before pouting.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jackson asked, seeing how the Princess was bored.

"Nothin'," Merida replied. '_It's just mah friend seemed to ditch me….again!'_

"If you do not mind, will you allow my friend here to have a dance with you?" Jackson said, making Jamie gape at him.

Jamie sweated, feeling embarrassed. "No, no, his highness was just joking, Princess."

Merida blew air through her nose. "Cut the act, Jamie. A know ye two are close, no need tah act formally. And we talk about thes already! Call me by mah name." She said, raising her arm.

Jackson raised a brow towards Jamie, clearly amused. Silently asking his flustered friend, _'There's something you're not telling me.'_

And Jackson was more than right with that statement for Jamie had refrained to tell him about the things that happened earlier at the fest. Basically, he wanted to avoid the teasing he would surely get from the chestnut-haired man.

Merida cleared her throat, her hand was still raised towards Jamie. "Mah arm is already tired, Jamie. Are ye goin' tah dance with me or what?"

Jamie blabbered random words, blushing at the moment. And Jackson enjoyed the scene played before him. "Go on, Jamie. Don't keep the Princess waiting."

Jackson nodded and Merida smiled when Jamie took her hand. Funny, Jackson thought. He could just imagine the Princess taking lead instead for the dance. And he was right; the Princess did take lead at the dance for Jamie did not seem to know what to do. Hopefully, Jamie was just being lame on purpose because right that moment, Jackson wanted to force Jamie into dance lessons.

* * *

><p>Jack just finished his fourth bowl of water-filled broth while talking to Hiccup about random things. He had no idea on how they were fooling around one minute then ended up talking about weaponry and armors the second. But per usual, Jack still coughed every now and then. It was a good thing that he felt his self sweat, relieving the heat that he felt trapped inside his body earlier.<p>

"Bows?" Hiccup said, "We don't really make bows. Other shops do them though, we're concentrated on metals rather than wood."

"Mhmm," Jack hummed, "How come the Princess visits you often then? Arrows?"

Hiccup eyes widened then furrowed, his hands were on his chest as if shielding his self, "How did you know about that?"

"You're quite famous, I must say," Jack wheezed, pulling his cloak closer to his self. It seemed that it was getting colder as the night deepened.

Hiccup sighed. Jack could not be more wrong after all. He was _indeed_ famous, one for a good reason while another for something bad. Being the closest friend of the fiery redheaded Princess and another for owning his great warhorse served him great popularity. But his crippled state and his origin gave him a bad name. He was often ridiculed for his appearance but it soon stopped when the townsfolk got used to him. Now, he was often praised for his magnificent work at the shop. Despite his weak physique, he could surely finish a job fast and properly.

"You've been busy." Hiccup deadpanned, grabbing the bowl and asking Jack if he wanted more. The masked intruder replied that he was full, resting his head atop his crossed arms at the table. He was feeling sleepy and comfortable at the way he sat by the table.

Hiccup grabbed the dirty dishes, proceeding to clean it by the basin.

Jack listened to the cluttering of plates and pots, "How long have you guys been friends?"

Hiccup looked behind him for a bit before bringing his attention back to the basin, "Five years."

"Oh," Jack replied. "I heard she gave you your name…is that true?" He said, pulling his cloak closer to his self. His mind was slowly losing its consciousness.

'_Just how much does this guy know about me?' _Hiccup asked in his head. He decided to answer since it was not a secret that the Princess gave him the name. "Yeah…"

"Haha," Jack coughed. "I got to admit, she gave you a unique one. If fits you well." He wanted to ask Hiccup _why. Why did the Princess needed to give him a name?_ But felt like he would intrude too much. For what he knew, he was surely freaking out the smaller male at that moment. His mind lulled into the darkness, feeling his droopy and tired eyelids fell.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Thanks. Your comment made me want to leap in joy." He sarcastically said. He busied himself with washing, not even noticing that the other stopped talking. But once he was finished, he spun on his heel and walked to the table, saying, "Alright, let's get you home. I'll take Toothless with me."

The masked visitor did not move nor stir a bit. Hiccup walked closer to him, placing a hand to the other's shoulder and shaking him. "Hey…wake up."

The other just groaned, snoring lightly. "Uhh…" Hiccup felt the heat coursing out of the other's shoulder. He went raised his hand, bringing the back of his hand to the neck of Jack. He immediately felt undeniable heat from the neck, "So…he was running a fever."

Hiccup looked at Jack, thinking on what to do. He sighed loudly, touching his forehead in thought. He was tired but he could not find it in him to throw a sick person out in the biting cold. "Shit. I shouldn't have chatted with him too long." He regretfully said. "What now?"

He shook the other again, "Hey…don't sleep there." But it seemed that the other was a deep sleeper for he heard no response.

"Argh, I can't carry you with me." He informed, "Fine."

Hiccup walked up to the stairs, bringing the light with him. He went to his room, taking a blanket with him. He limply went down to where he left his visitor and saw him still perched on the position he left him at.

He removed the Jack's cloak, covering him instead with the blanket. He remembered how he took care of Gobber whenever the old man was sick. So he went back to the kitchen, dipping cloth to the cold water.

He went back to his sleeping visitor, hearing the other snore a little which Hiccup thought to be the cause of having the nose clogged with snot. But now, Hiccup did not take a move and stood beside Jack silently for thoughts run through his head. _'Should I?'_

He advanced his hand towards the mask, stopping when his skin met with the wood. Hiccup would lie if he declared that he was not curious on who the person was behind it. He had figured the man was not a resident; basically, he does not sport the same accent that Dunbroch residents have. But what was stopping him was how the other would react once he lifted the mask hiding him. _'Would he be mad?' _He thought but then took a deep breath, _'Well, I'm doing this for his own good anyway.' _

Then he clamped his finger at one side, slowly lifting the wooden mask.

* * *

><p><strong>I promised Jack, haven't I? So, here he was. Somebody nurse him back to health. <strong>

**Dude, I'm going too slow with this story. Should I hasten the story? But..but. D:**

**The reference for 'Idiots don't catch cold' came from the animes I've watched. They would usually say that idiots don't even have the brains to catch cold. I know, that's harsh. **

**Oh yeah, my poll is still ongoing. Just in case, drop by my profile and vote? :D**


	13. Meeting

**Tadaaa~ Chapter 12 y'all. So, this chapter would have been the chapter to take the story to fast-paced route but after the reviews and comments saying that the story was fine the way it was going, I decided to take the same phase I planned. :) Greatly appreciated to know none of the readers were getting bored. :D**

**Thank you all once again for wasting your precious time in reading this story! You guys are awesome for staying until this chapter. :D **

**Shoutout for my new friend, everLastingTime. You're awesome! And yep, thanks for the beta offer~ Sooner, I'll be bothering you. O.o EDIT: OMG, I could hug you right now~! Thank you so much for the beta. :D**

**Word Count: 5, 870 without AN.**

**Status: Beta'd by everLastingTime. (Gurl, ye'r awesome!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**"Meeting"**

Four hooves padded down stone paved roads, breaking the serene silence of the empty street. The usual chats and clatters of fully-awake citizens were absent for most of them chose to spend the night partying at the fair rather than resting at their homes. And although adults could keep their eyes open from dusk till dawn, the kids were a different matter. The little bundles of joy were tired from playing all day long at the fair and most parents brought their children back home, tucking their weary child down their beds and singing lullabies to convey them sleep.

Unfortunately, the case was different when it came to the triplet princes of Dunbroch. Their Majesty, the King and Queen, had no time tonight to tuck their wee children into their beds for the Royal Pair had been busy attending their event. The King, as an act of companionship, had to drink with clan leaders, townspeople and visitors, whereas, the Queen had to make sure that the event progressed smoothly.

And due to the pair being busy as they were, Jackson had volunteered to accompany the triplets back to the castle. Her Majesty, Queen Elinor, appreciated the offer of the Crown Prince, bestowing the safety of her children to him.

He had perched the triplets on his horse's saddle. And luckily for him, the three redheaded princes were cooperative. It was mostly due to the three princes' exhaustion, which was not surprising after Jackson heard of the chaos the trio had brought to the fair earlier.

Upon their arrival within the castle gates, three maids eagerly attended to the four princes. Each of them took one redheaded prince in their arms, bringing them up to their rooms. Jackson, on the other hand, preferred not to be fussed upon by any maid, bidding them goodnight as he walked up to his own room.

He hurriedly strode through stairs and halls, fastening his pace to see his twin. There were several reasons why he left the fair but his main objective was to check up on his brother's health. He hoped that his brother was fine and wished that his younger brother had gotten home safely.

Jackson did not hesitate to push their bedroom's door open, doing it as quietly as possible. He closed the door behind him, squinting his eyes on their bed. He fully expected to see his brother sleeping with sheets crumbled on one leg but what he found was a neatly fixed bed with no prince on its top. He quickly maneuvered his feet to check the bathroom, finding the same room empty of the prince's presence.

"Jack?"

He immediately spun on his heel to get out of the room, running down the castle stairs and passing through the halls in his search to see his brother. He took a stop when he saw one maid walk towards him. He politely motioned her to stop which the latter obliged.

"May A inquire yer need, yer Highness?" She asked.

Jackson smiled despite the way he was stilling his breath, "Yes, have you seen my brother?"

The maid shook her head, "A'm afraid A have not, yer Highness."

"I see," Jackson trailed off, looking around the corridors as if he was expecting to see his brother there. "Did he ask for dinner when he got here?"

The maid furrowed her brow in thought. If she remembered correctly, no one (except the maid and workers) had asked for dinner since dawn. She was not even able to recall seeing the white-haired Prince arrive this night. "He has not, yer Highness."

Jackson nodded.

"If A'm not wrong, his Highness hadn't been seen at the castle since leavin' this mornin' for the brawnfest with ye, yer Highness." She continued.

Jackson averted his eyes back to the maid, "You mean, he did not get back here?"

"Yes, yer Highness." The maid answered immediately, "Is there somethin' wrong, sire?"

His mind had trailed off but still had the thought process to answer, "No, nothing else." And with a nod of his head, he had politely dismissed the maid. He paced around in circles, thinking where his brother could be at and formulating a route in his head to where he would start his search for his brother.

He decided it was best for him to do the search for alone, thinking that sharing about the situation to the public would just cause unnecessary panic. For all he knows, his brother could have just goofed somewhere.

And although Jackson was trying his hardest to be optimistic, he could not help but feel anxious about his brother's welfare. The last thing he wanted was to find out that his brother had fainted or was robbed on his way back to the castle. If either of those did happen, he was not sure on how he would feel inside. _'I knew I shouldn't have allowed him to go on his own!'_

Jackson went out of the main door, heading straight to the stables. His horse was already in deep slumber so he decided to take his brother's equine. Still, it was a mystery to him why his brother had not taken his horse with him.

He took off, heading to the first destination he thought in his mind - the Fest. He knew how his brother never missed out on _any_ fun so it was not impossible that his younger brother was hiding somewhere at the dance and probably dancing silly now with children and maidens alike.

And as soon as he arrived, he mounted off the horse. He quickly heard a cough from someone who stood behind him which made him sigh in obvious relief, "Did we not agree that you will go home to rest?" He said, knotting the reins of the horse by a nearby fence. He proceeded to spun on his heel and was about to scold his brother for his behaviour, "What are you doing here at th-," but he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the person behind him, "Jamie…!"

Jamie stood there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot down the ground with a face plastered with an indignant scowl, "So, that's how you two do it? You meddle with my life then you leave me suddenly?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Jamie, we both know that you were happy."

Jamie huffed, "How sure are you?"

Jackson did not say a word, staring at his friend blankly which made Jamie sigh with a slump of his shoulders. His face rapidly turned a pink blush and had to admit sooner, "Well yeah…" '_It's not like I ever won an argument with you two.' _He pouted.

Jackson rolled his eyes, knowing that his friend would give up sooner. The mission he had in mind went back inside his head and he quickly went back into action, "Putting that issue aside, have you seen Jack?"

"Shouldn't he be at the castle?" Jamie inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Jackson sighed, "Apparently, he has not arrived at the castle yet."

Jamie looked surprise, "What? But he left after dinner. Have you told anybody already?" _'What's with people being delayed today?'_

"No, I haven't. I planned to take a look around first." Jackson replied, proceeding to walk and passing by Jamie.

"Okay, I'll help. I'll take left," Jamie informed, scurrying off immediately to start his search.

Jackson then took off to the right direction, looking around and evading dancing couples. He had been doing the same two things for ten minutes but no white-haired prince has ever shown his presence. Jackson brushed his hair to the back of his head in frustration, his eyes were continuously bracing for his brother.

"A thought ye head home with mah brothers?" Someone said, tapping him by the shoulders.

The Crown Prince spun on his heels, meeting eyes with Princess Merida. He smirked, showing off his white teeth, "Oh my, Princess~ Can't I come back to have a dance?"

Merida rolled her eyes, muttering, "Alrigh', smart pants." She kept quiet for a few seconds while crossing her arms, "Who are ye lookin' for?"

Jackson had his eyes busy roving around, blatantly obvious that he was searching for something- _rather_ someone, "Looking for? I'm not looking for anybody." He replied, gazing down to meet eyes with Merida. He gave up sooner, knowing that Merida had already seen the crack in his lie for the Princess gave him a blank stare. "I'm looking for Jack."

"Jamie said he was at the castle already," she informed.

"Well, he didn't get there. Somehow, I think he decided to stay here."

Merida nodded, understanding the situation. "Well, A have not seen him around."

The worry crawled back into Jackson's face and could not help but say things inwardly, _'Jack, where are you?' _

"But A'll let ye know if A saw him." Merida said as she scurried off in the opposite direction.

Jackson nodded in reply, never having the chance to say his thanks to the Princess. He began his search once again, looking at every nook and side of the place. He even asked a handpicked number of citizens, avoiding his own people, to ask if they had seen the younger prince. But to no avail, all of them answered with a shook of their heads.

Jackson and Jamie met close by the biggest bonfire and Jackson did not have the energy to stop his self from brushing the locks of his hair in frustration after seeing Jamie alone, void of the presence of Jack.

"I didn't see him anywhere," Jamie panted, "I take it you haven't as well?"

Jackson did not reply, pinching the bridge of his nose in thoughts. "If he is not here, where could he be?"

Jamie crammed his head in thought, muttering inaudible words as he counted with his fingers. His hand had two fingers up, indicating two places the prince could be at. It was already dark and since most people would be at the fest, he doubted there were shops open at this time of the night. Even bars would be closed for there were free drinks at the fest after all. And just when he was about to stop counting, a place (more like, a person) entered his mind. He held up the third finger while thinking, _'Err…it could only be a hunch, right?'_

"There's only the castle and the fest that I could think off." Jackson said while pacing. "I took the road he took to get back to the castle but I did not see him anywhere."

_'But what if he was there…'_

"Jamie, do you have any idea on where he could be at?" Jackson asked, looking hopeful at his friend.

Jamie furrowed his brows, looking down at his fingers, _'But I promised Jack,' _he looked up, only to see the worried look on his friend's face. _'But could I stand to worry my friend?'_

"Jamie…?"

"I…" Jamie sighed deeply, "I think I have an idea…" _'I hope I do not regret this.'_

* * *

><p>The wood plastered on the sleeping boy's face was slowly lifted. And Hiccup felt the heat pooling out from under the mask, thinking that it must be a great relief to have the mask removed from the patient's face. Sadly, Hiccup was only able to lift it a little; the most of the new skin he saw was the tip of the pointed nose of Jack. He realized that the mask was secured tightly by a string which was tied to big pale ears.<p>

Hiccup dropped the cloth at the basin of cold water, freeing his hand to untie the string from the patient's ears. He diligently searched for the knot, holding one end to pull them out. But his ministration was interrupted when a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from what he was about to do.

Hiccup winced, half-expecting for a cracked voice to talk. A voice that would ask him what he was doing but the only sound he heard was a muttered groan. His attention was caught and he saw Jack fluttering his eyes slowly, feeling huffs of hot air coming out of his mouth, prickling the calloused hands of Hiccup.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hiccup asked worriedly. His wrist felt burnt against the hot press of Jack's palm over his skin.

Jack remained quiet for few moments before he let go of Hiccup's wrist, pushing his palms down the table to support his self in standing up. He nodded his head afterwards, fixing his mask and moving out between table and chair tipsily.

The younger male did not know what to do. He stood patiently, moving aside to make way for the other. He outstretched his arms, waiting to catch the taller male in case he falls. And it did not take long for the taller male to topple down like a newly cut tree trunk and Hiccup attentively moved to catch him in his arms, making him utter an incoherent sound that could only be spelled as, "Fwumph!"

Hiccup had expected it but he did not know the taller male would be this heavy. He wrapped his arms around the taller male, pushing him up and trying to still him in his feet. And it did not take long before the weight of the taller male took its toll on Hiccup's lanky body. And Hiccup felt his knees tremble as he desperately tried to still his feet on the floor, wishing that his peg leg would stay intact.

"Jack, hey…" Hiccup said, breathing through his nose, "You don't have to leave if you can't."

Jack, on the other hand, did not say a word, fumbling with his feet to keep them on ground. He snaked his arms around the smaller male to still himself. "I can't trouble you more than I have." He said hoarsely.

"Really? And let me feel guilty for allowing a sick person to leave and possibly faint on the way?" Hiccup sassed as he tried to tighten his hold on the slowly slipping male. "I think not."

Jack found the time to chuckle in between coughs, "Why…aren't you noble?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, backing his peg leg a little bit, "Could you go back to seat? I don't want us to topple down on the floor."

_'It wouldn't be a bad idea.'_ Jack thought which he quickly shook his head at, _'What the hell am I saying?' _He finally stood properly on his legs, "Yeah, sure." He said, walking back to the long chair and lying on his back immediately. He closed his eyes to still his momentary dizziness.

Hiccup loomed over him. _'I really should get rid of habit of letting strangers into our home…' _He reprimanded in his self. He took the drenched towel in his hands, twisting it to squeeze the excess water out. His hand moved to take the mask off again, only for the lying man to shake his head profusely, "No…don't take it off."

"Don't be silly," Hiccup said, shaking the cloth in his hand, "How am I supposed to put this on your forehead if you won't allow me to take your mask off?"

Jack still shook his head, speaking hoarsely with a cough, "Just don't." He stared straight into Hiccup's eyes, "Promise me."

Hiccup groaned, _'Why is he making such a big deal out of this?' _

"Please…?" The other pleaded hoarsely.

Hiccup animatedly flailed his hands in defeat, splashing small drops of water off the cloth. "Fine, you big baby."

And if his throat had not hurt every time he used it, Jack would have chuckled loudly after he saw the actions that the smaller male did. _'Amusing.' _He mused inwardly. Then the thought of his brother entered his mind, _'Is this the reason perhaps, brother?' _He sat up, placing his palms on his knees, "Have you…," Jack trailed, staring at Hiccup's face, "Have you ever been to any other Kingdom other than Dunbroch?" Yes, Jack knew that it might be a question that seemed to sprout out of nowhere. But in actually, it had basis for the moment he remembered his brother – the questions that his brother had asked him before entered his mind as well. And one of those questions was whether there was a chance that this boy was familiar with the both of them.

Hiccup was squeezing the water out of the cloth when he heard Jack's question. "No." He said, shaking the cloth off, folding it into a square. He took Jack's arm, gently wiping the heated skin. And Jack could not help but sigh in relief, having the cool water press onto his skin made him crave for more. If he would not be hiding who he was, he would be more than happy to remove the mask and wig that concealed his identity.

Hiccup proceeded to the other arm, wiping it with the same gentle motion. And Jack watched the other's calloused hands work. _'Maybe…brother saw someone that resembled him..?' _He thought, averting his eyes to stare at Hiccup's face. Although he was drowsy, those sleepy eyes of his were still able to identify notable constellations with the freckles of the smaller boy's face. "Has anyone ever told you that your face is speckled with constellations?"

Hiccup raised his brow, "Excuse me?" _'This guy sure has a lot of things to talk about.'_

"Like, right here," Jack lifted his forefinger, touching Hiccup's left cheek and connecting one freckle to another. And Hiccup felt the heat from the other's fingertip as it moved. "It's a constellation called Lyra."

Hiccup hummed, a sign that he was listening even when he was busy.

"And here," Jack brought his fingers closer to the side of Hiccup's nose, "I am certain that this is the Crux."

"Really?" Hiccup chuckled, "I guess you know more about my face now than I know about yours," making Jack retreat his hands. Somehow, he felt he was being unfair for not showing who he was. But what could he do? His brother would be found out. Then he remembered, _'He hates us, right? But why?' _

The silence and the distant stare on the icy blue irises of Jack made Hiccup retrieve what he said, lightly bopping the other by the head to catch his attention, "Don't stress yourself out. If you do not wish to show me your face, I will respect that."

And that made the guilt pang more. _'You're too nice. And too trusting..' _Jack opened his lips, "Say…"

Hiccup hummed in question, "Yes?" drenching the cloth back into the basin.

"Is there anyone…you hate?" Jack asked wearingly.

"Don't we all?" Hiccup replied, patting the cold cloth into Jack's neck. _'Sick people sure are talkative.'_

Jack craned his head to the side, allowing easy access for Hiccup to wipe away the sweat in his neck. "But…have you ever hated someone without reason..?"

Hiccup stopped wiping Jack's neck, pulling his hand back to dip the cloth again, "There's no such thing, Jack." He squeezed the water out, "Everything has a reason." He held the cloth close to Jack's face, "Here, strip and wipe your body with this. I can't do it for you without removing your mask. I will just go upstairs and grab you some clothes." He stood up, pointing behind a wall, "If you wish, you could change there."

Jack took the cloth, watching the brunette wobble up the stairs. When he knew the smaller male was out of sight, he weakly walked behind the wall, seeing that it was a place for bathing. He hastily took his mask and wig off, feeling relief and chill course through him as he felt the sweat dribble from his forehead down to his chin.

He proceeded to remove the white tunic he wore, leaving the pants on him. And while he was busy wiping his body, he saw Hiccup's hand wave a shirt to the side of the wall, avoiding seeing him. "Here," Hiccup's voice croaked, "I'm not sure if this would fit you but that's the biggest shirt I could find."

Jack grabbed hold of the shirt, muttering his thanks. He busied himself with cleaning whereas, Hiccup went to grab the blankets off the table, "Hey," he walked up to the stairs, "I'm going to bring the blanket up my bedroom, I'll just wait for you there."

Jack tried to refuse the offer but his throat did not want to work with him. He ended up choking a cough instead of forming words, saying he was fine to sleep down the kitchen. He chose to hasten instead, threading the cold water on his steaming head. He dried himself with the nearby cloth, wearing the shirt that Hiccup lent him and wondering why he was not provided with pants. _'None would probably fit me.'_

He felt that the shirt was pretty small for him, seeing as he had difficulty moving the area of his shoulder and armpits, _'But hey, it's not like I could complain.' _He thought.

He cleaned up his mask and wig, wearing them right away before leaving the seclusion of the tiny wall. And as he went out, he saw the fire by the hearth was put out and the only illumination left at the room was the one provided by the lamp which he took to light his way up the stairs. He had two steps up before knocks stopped him in his tracks.

Jack just stared at the front door, waiting for knocks which he heard soon enough. He waited for a little longer for Hiccup to attend the door but when he felt the freckled male would not do so, he decided to open the door himself, hopefully, whoever was at the other side of the door would not freak out when they saw him.

Hiccup went down the stairs upon hearing the knocks but when he was at the last stair, he saw the back of Jack. "Jack, who's there?"

Jack visibly stiffened, stepping aside to reveal his new visitor. And there, Hiccup saw the chestnut-haired shepherd he knew recently.

"Jacyn," Hiccup said, rubbing his arm, "What are you doing here?"

Jacyn, on the other hand, just smiled. But it was not left unnoticed the irritation in Jacyn's face. "I just…" Jacyn trailed, moving his eyes to look at Jack, "…thought that I should check up on you whether you got back safely."

Hiccup furrowed his brow, saying a mere, "Oh…" but not without smiling after.

"But I guess you are." Jacyn continued with eyes still focused on Jack. And the time he decided to remove his eyes to meet Hiccup's, he immediately asked the young man a question, "Who is he?"

Jack faced Jacyn and the two made eye-to-eye contact that Hiccup was not able to decipher. "Uhm…this is Jack, a friend of mine."

A look of surprise made its way to Jack's face, recovering right after with a bright smile on his face. However, Jacyn pursed his lips, looking at Jack and muttering, "A friend of yours…I see."

"I know he is unusual," Hiccup said, giving Jack a once-over, "…with the whole mask thing and all."

Jacyn nodded his head, "Indeed."

There was this look on Jacyn's face that Hiccup could not put his finger into. Like a mixture of relief and disbelief, bordering irritation and hesitation. "Jack, this is Jacyn. A friend from the Kingdom of Overland…"

Jack nodded his head, hesitating and trying to still his voice, "It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand towards Jacyn which the latter took with grace, shaking those hands. "It is great to know one of Hiccup's friend."

Jack gave a slight nod, pulling his hand.

Hiccup butted in, walking closer to Jacyn, "Jack, you may go upstairs. I'll take it from here."

Jack acted warily, clearly hesitating. "It's really okay, Jack. Just go upstairs and lie down." Hiccup continued, looking at him.

Jack averted his eyes, glancing shortly at Jacyn. Little did Hiccup know that Jacyn nodded his head towards Jack, telling him to go ahead and do what he was told. "Okay…" Jack said, smiling his lips slightly by one side before spinning on his heels to go up the stairs.

"I'm not trying to be rude but is there anything else you need?" Hiccup said, catching the attention of Jacyn.

Jacyn shook his head, "No…nothing really…" He answered with a hasty smile.

"Well, I need to go now. My friend is having a fever so…" Hiccup said, doing funny movements with his arms in his attempt to point upstairs.

And if it was not for the uncomfortable feeling that Jackson had, he would have laughed at Hiccup's actions. "Yeah…yeah, I understand." Jacyn said. "Take good care of him…" _'for me.' _He continued in his mind.

"Will do." Hiccup smiled, his cheeks puffed, making Jackson have the urge to pinch those freckled cheeks, which of course, he did not do.

"I shall go then," Jackson said, pointing the thumb at his back, walking backwards. "Good night, Hiccup."

"Good night, Jacyn. And thank you for today." Hiccup smiled sheepishly. "You know…at the race earlier." He continued awkwardly.

Jacyn nodded his head, smiling. "You're welcome." He spun his heel and started walking. Hiccup, on the other hand, slowly closed the front door.

Jackson was then greeted by Jamie, "So, was he there?"

Jackson just nodded his head, taking the reins that Jamie held in his hands. He mounted the horse quietly, making Jamie do the same. "Is he well?"

"He is." Jackson replied, maneuvering the horse to run, not waiting for his friend. And when he was away, he muttered, "He will be…"

* * *

><p>Few clatters sounded inside the humble home of Hiccup for Gobber went back home with food in his able hand, putting them down the table for Hiccup to eat. He was sleepy and tired from the night's party, although, he never did dance; he did drink ale and wrestled arms with several men.<p>

He quickly noticed the abandoned basin of water at the top of their table, making him scratch his chin in thought. One thing is for sure, Hiccup was not the type to leave the table unclean. He then decided to stop pondering about it, going up the stairs to check up on Hiccup. And by a light push of hand, the door quickly flung open.

"Heccup?" Gobber asked to which the young male in question moved and opened his eyes.

Yawning and stretching his arms up, Hiccup scratched his eyes, seemingly tired for someone who just awoke from his sleep. Little did Gobber know, something did make the little boy busy that night.

"Ye okay? Ye look tired?" Gobber continued.

Hiccup nodded his head, his bed hair swished up and down. "Yeah…" He said hoarsely. "I'm just a little…tired."

Gobber raised his brow, "A see," he stepped to his side, planning to go out of Hiccup's room, "A brough' breakfast with meh. A left it a-," he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the sheets move. "Who is tha'?"

Hiccup raised his brow, looking to where Gobber was pointing at and realizing that he was not alone in bed.

The other occupant sat up, yawning and seemingly better than last night. His wig was slanting to the side while his mask was properly intact. He proceeded to rub circles on his stomach and it did not take long for him to realize that he was not alone, feeling the stare of Hiccup and the blacksmith that he identified as Gobber.

"Uhhh…." Hiccup trailed, thinking how he would explain this to Gobber.

The old man got impatient and jumped into his own conclusion, pulling out a sword and positioning his body in battle pose. "Heccup, move away!" He ordered.

"Uhhh…Gobber, wait." Hiccup said, waving his palms toward Gobber, frantically stopping the old man. "He's a friend of mine." And Jack sat there with wide eyes, vigorously nodding his head.

Gobber glanced at Hiccup, who was now busy putting his peg leg on. "Really?" He averted his eyes to look at the masked man, "Ye sure he's not a burglar?"

"No," Hiccup said, standing up, "Trust me. We both know that no burglar would waste their time by barging into our home for anything." Hiccup stood in front of Gobber, "Besides, if he was a burglar, why would he be sleeping?" He reasoned.

And although it was distressing to admit, Gobber could not help but agree internally. Looking at their wooden home, there was nothing valuable kept inside for only basic necessities were bounded inside it. And the second reason did not need any explanation for only common sense was more than enough to answer it. Gobber slowly put down his sword but his face still showed distrust, "What's with the mask tho'?"

Hiccup just shrugged while Jack briskly blinked his eyes with shoulders slumped in relief.

"Uhh…" Jack hoarsely trailed, "…to be myste-rious…?" He finished with a squeak. Jack was far from a wimp. But he knew when he should be worried. And this situation was one of them.

He knew how Gobber fought. For a handicapped man, it was a surprise and mystery to Jack as how he could fight against men with both limbs intact and still win – with the exception of the King. The two seemed to be on par when it comes to their fighting skills.

Gobber motioned his sword up, pointing it towards Jack with a face as hard as stone, "Ye…" he bellowingly said to which Jack gulped at. "A like ye, lad!" He said, laughing right after. Gobber had an affinity for things unusual (mythical, mysterious and what not)…such as trolls, dragons, even the very ridiculous hammerhead yak and hammerhead whale.

Jack forcibly smiled his lips, showing off his sparkly white teeth. He laughed along awkwardly which Hiccup knew to be forced. But it seemed that Gobber was not able to see that.

"Oh well, come along! Ye lil' lads should eat," Gobber sheathed his sword, going out of the room.

Hiccup turned to face Jack, motioning to his head which the still sitting lad deciphered to be a matter regarding his wig. Jack quickly fixed his fake hair, positioning it properly as Hiccup went to apologize for Gobber's behaviour.

"It is fine, Hiccup," Jack chuckled; his voice was pretty clear now but not completely void of the phlegm. "I cannot help it if people would like to battle a strong-looking figure like me." He wiggled his brows, sadly, Hiccup was not able to see the play he did with them. And there the freckled lad went, thinking the other male was being serious. He pulled the blankets, causing the bed occupant to fall down on the floor. "Yeah sure, tough guy." Hiccup chuckled.

Jack winced, massaging his backside. "Hey, I'm a patient here." He complained.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, patting down the blankets. "If you have the energy to boast, then you are fine." He stretched his arms before motioning his hands for Jack to go out the room with him, "I'm not sure about you but I have to go for the fest early today. How about you?"

"Mhmm," was the only answer that Jack provided. _'I needed to be there.'_

"Getting all mysterious again, eh?" Hiccup playfully mocked, paddling one of his elbows in the air like a chick.

Jack smiled. "You got me."

* * *

><p>Jamie fixed the kilt that Jackson had to wear today, securing the green belt around the Crown Prince's waist. "Are you sure that you do not wish to wear the blue one?"<p>

Jackson straightened his back, looking at his image in front of the mirror. "Yes."

"Did Lord Pitch not mention anything about it?" Jamie said, looking at his own reflection.

"No."

Jamie sighed in relief but then pursed his lips. "Are you still mad at me?"

Jackson did not reply, instead, he proceeded to wear the sandals provided to them by the maids.

"Come on, Jackson. I just found out about it too. Heck, it was not even a day when I heard about it and I already let the story out." Jamie pouted, crossing his arms in agitation.

"If the situation did not call for it, you wouldn't have." Jackson replied frigidly, making Jamie recoil. Jackson then looked up after securing his sandals. "But don't worry; I'm not mad at you."

Jamie, on the other hand, raised his brow. "Then why are you acting this way?"

"I was worried about my brother, Jamie." Jackson replied, going by the nearby table that was sprawled with their breakfast. He sat his self, putting food down his plate. "Did you know what I felt when I did not see him last night? Lord knows I was scared he fell down somewhere around town." He said, chomping at the first slice of meat on his plate.

Jamie sighed silently, "Is that all?" He sat in front of Jackson's seat. And the other looked up, staring straight into Jamie's eyes.

"It's not, is it?" Jamie continued, stuffing his own plate with food.

"Jamie…" Jackson trailed, "You knew I could be found out any minute because of Jack."

Jamie took a bite, chewing slowly. "As far as I know, Jack has been careful all day long." _'If only you had seen his effort.' _Jamie internally chuckled as he remembered how Jack would just suddenly run out and in of places which puzzled Jamie at first but was able to figure out when Jack confessed that he was interacting with Hiccup.

"But is there a need for him to talk to Hiccup..?" Jackson sliced too hard that creaks were heard on the plate. He quickly put down the knife, taking his cup of coffee instead and sipping the hot liquid. "Why is he doing that for? Is he crossing me?"

Jamie shook his head, "You know him better than that, Jackson. Think about it. The two of you are like two peas in a pod. If you are in his shoes, why would you do it?"

Jackson put down the cup, resting his jaw on the palm of his hand. He thought deeply, listing reasons in his head. _'Doing this as a prank?' _a thought that he ripped off completely. He knew that his brother was playful and would sometimes make a fool out of him but this was not something his brother would do in exchange for a laugh.

As Jackson was lost in thought, he suddenly remembered the night where Jack caught him sneaking out of the castle to meet Hiccup. He realized on how his brother had been curious as to why he kept on bugging the crippled male. He was asked, only for Jackson to ignore the question and allow himself to be lulled by Sandman's sleeping dust.

Jackson sighed, muttering, "So…that's why."

A raise of brow was shown in Jamie's face, visibly expecting what Jackson was about to say.

The Crown Prince massaged the back of his neck, the lack of sleep last night was getting to him. He leaned his back on his chair, craning his head back and looking up at the ceiling. "I guess I am the one to blame." He blew air through his nose, grabbing his utensils to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, after battling with blockage, I manage to get this through~ Cause, truth be told, I do not have a a draft thingy for the WHOLE story. I only have it stuck in the head. XD So yeah, I constantly have to battle the block-sickness in every chapter. No worries, I will finish this story. I promise that~<strong>

**Oh yeah, I'm sorry for the cliche scenes. I can't help it, I'm a big shoujo fan. XD**

**Btw, mind checking out the poll I made for this story? It can be found in my profile~ Thank you! c:**


	14. Chapter 13 - Apologies

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate them! :D**

**Sorry, it took me a while to update. I was in no mood for HiJack this past few weeks because I was busy reading Death Note. XD**

***Mighty hugs for everLastingTime* For using her precious time checking the story for me. Thank you soooo much. **

**Have a great weekend! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Ow, ow! Mer, I said I'm sorry!" Hiccup wheezed, tapping the tightly wrapped arm around his neck.

"What? Still can't hear ye!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he struggled free. _Why am I suffering like this? _"You should be happy I even bothered coming here today!"

"Hmph! Nae like ye have a choice!" Merida released her hold, perching hands on her hips.

Hiccup blew his messed up bangs. And with a scowl, he said, "I can see the future of this Kingdom, you tyrant Queen!"

Merida straightened her shoulders smugly, "Do nae worry, blacksmith. Yer sufferin' will forever be remembered by yer future Majesty, Queen Merida." She said, motioning herself gracefully. "And one day, for sure, yer sacrifices shall be compensated!"

"Oh, _great. _You have no idea how delighted this lowly blacksmith at the prospect of being your glorious punch sack." Hiccup said glumly. "Better yet, let me be the horse to carry your heavy self." He ended with a roll of his eyeballs.

"There would be nae need for tha'. Just save yer energy, blacksmith." Merida continued with her royal act, ignoring the bland insult. "Because ye'll need all yer strength for tah Eventing."

Hiccup, on the other hand, dropped out of his playful act and furrowed his eyes, "What eventing..?"

"Ye forgot it already? A just told ye yesterday!" Merida raised her brow.

"I thought it was just the race."

"Maybe ye should pay attention tah what A say next time," Merida said, walking ahead and leaving Hiccup. _But then again, ye'll probably boycott the contest if ye did remember._

"B-but I'm not ready for it, Mer! Toothless and I haven't practiced at all." He said, following Merida with flailing arms.

"Since when did ye two need practice?" Merida stopped in her tracks. With the raise of his brow, she faced Hiccup.

"That's not the point. I'll be a laughing stock."

Merida crossed her arms, feeling scorn, "Why? Because ye'r a cripple? Dad and Gobber are the same but they were still great in their battles. Ye can do the same!"

Hiccup sighed. "Mer, they had the muscle to make up for it. I only have skin and bones." _Not something I am proud of!_

"And ye have Toothless." Merida reputed. "Come on, A'm sure ye two will perform great." _If ye only knew how amazed folks are with ye two._ She thought, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Believe in yerself, and yer two bestfriends." She ended with a smile.

Hiccup smiled primly, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll try."

"Don't try, do it because A'm bettin' my riches on ye!"

"So that's what you were after all along." Hiccup stated grimly.

They strode the rest of the way quietly, looking around to see anything that would garner their attention. And in the middle of observing a brawling match, a brown-haired man approached the two of them.

"Pleasant morning, Princess Merida," Jamie bowed with grace. Facing Hiccup, he greeted grimly, "Same to you, Mister Hiccup."

Hiccup noticed it, touching his chin in thought. "Morning…" _Uhh…something wrong with my face?_

"A thought A told ye tah drop the honorific." Merida reminded after acknowledging his greeting.

Jamie covered a side of his mouth, whispering, "I can't do that in public, Merida." He said while glancing to his left and right.

And this action made Hiccup looked skeptically at the two, "Mer, is there something you should be telling me?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow and crossing his arms. Evidently, the freckled boy was amused and partly surprised.

Merida straightened her back, pursing her lips. She just knew that look on Hiccup's face – the mocking amusement.

And the ministration of Hiccup was misinterpreted by Jamie, remembering the rumors about Merida and Hiccup's relationship – he thought Hiccup was acting jealous. With a proud smile, he faced the Princess, "Princess, I forgot to say this but I just wanted to thank you for the dance last night." He smiled saccharinely, chancing a glance at Hiccup whose eyes widened more – thinking the boy was surprised. Inwardly, he felt like he was winning, making his grin wider.

Jamie could not be anymore right about Hiccup though, for the freckled boy was indeed surprised, just about a different reason. "Mer, you had a dance…with him..?" He raised a brow. Deep down, Hiccup was starting to regret missing out the dance last night. Oh, how he wished he was there to rile the Princess up. It would have been a one in a million chance of his lifetime.

'_Yes, we have. What are you going to do about it?' _Jamie though childishly.

Merida held her chin up. Hiccup had to squint and rub his eyes, thinking the slight blush on the Princess' usually pale cheeks was just his imagination. "Y-yea," she stammered, crossing her arms. And with a sway of her dress, her eyes met Jamie's, "It's nothin'. It's just a dance anywey."

Jamie was a bit saddened by her answer. '_Just a dance…_,' he internally sighed. But the disappointment did not show on his face. Although he was embarrassed by his clumsy performance during the dance, it was a memory he would undeniably cherish for years.

Hiccup had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He elbowed Merida on her side, whispering on her ear, "What else did I miss last night?"

Merida instantly shot him a glare, silently telling him to shut up. And Hiccup, personifying a mortal devil, smiled an inch wider. Alerted with the warning signs of constant teasing, the Princess dug her mind to change the topic. The first thought that clicked in her head was the worried face of Crown Prince Jackson, "Tha' reminds me. Did you guys find the prince?"

The fake smile on Jamie's face and the mischievous grin on Hiccup's fell in chorus. The brown-haired man chuckled as he wiped his forehead nervously, whereas, the auburn-haired boy looked upset but obviously curious at the same time.

"Oh yes, we have." Jamie replied immediately.

Merida nodded, "A see. Well, tha's good. As much as A do nae like those two. A wouldn't wish for anythin' bad happen tah them."

Hiccup looked at the obvious tension in Jamie's posture, brushing the observation off, he curiously asked. "Why? Was he gone?"

Jamie gulped loudly, feeling cold although the sun was shining brightly. "His highness enunciated a game of seek. Haha, it was just another one of his antics. Nothing serious at all." He brushed the topic off feverishly. The last thing he wanted was to show hints about the identity of the twins. If his character judgement was accurate, Hiccup was an intelligent young man. One wrong word, the disguise the twins made would be for nothing, and he would hate to be the reason for that.

"Hmph, the twins sound a lot like mah brothers." Merida shook her head. "How do ye put up with them?"

Jamie sheepishly shrugged, "How do _you _put up with them?" throwing the question back to the Princess.

Hiccup smirked. "Let's just agree that you two are great babysitters."

The two glanced at Hiccup, nodding in agreement. "Perfect! You two have more in common that I thought. Just like a match made in heaven." Hiccup exclaimed, paddling an arm like a duck. A gesture he always did whenever he teased the princess.

Merida and Jamie looked at each other, their cheeks were slowly reddening. The Princess' was out of embarrassment while the assistant's was out of admiration. Clearly, Jamie was getting puzzled from the reactions he was getting from Hiccup, it was opposite of what he expected, perhaps, the things he heard were rumors after all. _Or maybe, _Hiccup was just trying to rile him up, soaring his hopes just to crush his feelings later with the truth. _As if I'll fall for your trap! _He thought.

Clearing his throat, Jamie straightened his kilt. Before further questions about the twins were bombarded his way, he decided it would be better if he walked away – back in his search for the twins.

* * *

><p>The moment Jack - freed of his disguise and cured of his fever - stepped foot at the fair, Jackson briskly pulled him out of people's sight. The two ventured in the encampment of tall trees, far away from prying eyes.<p>

He had expected it - the scolding he was sure to get after his little rendezvous with Hiccup last night. Though, he did not anticipate it to occur this early, surely, he had nothing prepared for an excuse other than his mere curiosity.

"I'm giving you this moment to explain," Jackson said as he spun to face his brother. And with the cross of his arms and the tap of his foot, he waited.

Jack visibly shifted from foot to foot, damning the heat for not being warm enough to swivel away the cold feel on his palms. He looked down the ground, observing his feet as if it was the most astonishing sight in the world. The instance he found the courage to glance up his brother, a terse pang of guilt hit his nerve, because now he remembered, the sharp glare his brother sent him last night when he opened Hiccup's door.

Perhaps, it was his fever to blame, or maybe it was his surprise of being caught, because his mind failed to register that look last night. And now, he was left to contemplate the expression in the presence of his brother. Fidgeting under the reclusive stare, he gathered the courage to speak, "Sorry." One word, doubtlessly, it was an apology unworthy of forgiveness. But short as it may be, Jack meant it.

Jackson stared blankly, perhaps, he was waiting for more. And Jack could not take it anymore, so he mindlessly spoke, "I know you are mad about Hiccup -." But before he could continue, his recently silent brother butted in.

"That's not what I was mad about." The Crown Prince said monotonously.

Jack raised his brow in question, "Truly? Because the way you glared daggers at me last night, I was sure you wanted to punch me."

And that was it, the ever so graceful crown prince snapped. "Jack!" He brushed his chestnut bangs, tugging by the ends. "I was worried! I scraped back and forth the castle and fair searching for you!"

Jack stiffened. His brother had shouted at him. It was something Jackson had never done since that day he swore he would never hate him. "Sorry…" This time, he muttered it softly.

Jackson sighed deeply. "Why is it so hard for you to listen? Just follow what we asked for once!" He scolded, pacing back and forth – the action he knew would remove the steam inside his head.

Jack just kept his head down, keeping his silence as his brother reproved him.

The muteness of the white-haired prince was noticed shortly by the infuriated prince. And with another deep sigh, Jackson stilled his anger, mentally cursing his self in the process. _What am I doing? _He thought. _I swore I'd never get mad at him again! _He spun on his heel.

When Jack looked up, he was met by the hunched back of Jackson. He knew for sure his brother caught up to his promise – that one he made years ago.

**(Flashback)**

Jackson fisted his brother's collar tightly. "How could you!?" He spat close to his face. "All this time, I was blaming the wrong man!"

Jack did not have the energy to resist his brother. Not because he lacked the strength but because he knew he had wronged him. The only thing he could do was to grab his brother's wrist, trying to loosen the tight grip on him. "Jackson, I did not mean it."

Jackson knew fully well his brother did not intend for any of this to happen. But the livid pulse of his refused any words of reason to penetrate his ears – and the very depths of his mind. Inevitably, his resentment was nothing to be surprised of – a friend of his _died. _For what? A child's idea of a good joke? "It was your fault why she died!" Jackson blurted once again, not noticing the formation of tears on the corners of his chocolate eyes.

"I know," Jack averted his icy blue eyes, dropping hands on his sides, "I'm truly sorry, Jackson. I did not know that would happen…I…I didn't plan for anyone to get hurt." It was only meant to be a practical joke - a mere prank to piss his uncle off. Nightmare was an overly energetic dog, taking hours to chase around in the attempt to get him back on cage. And he knew well enough, if the dog was unleashed, it would effectively tick the Lord off. So, one day, he sneaked by the cage, opening it and releasing the beast within.

Jack did not expect _anyone _to get hurt. The dog may growl menacingly but it never attacked humans. The only issue he neglected was that he disregarded Nightmare's hostility to animals. And it was not like he knew about Baby Tooth. He never knew of her existence, not until the showcased dispute between Jackson and Pitch at the library. It was the only time his brother confessed about her.

Jack could still remember the moment his uncle looked at him and whispered words as he left the sobbing Crown Prince by the library, _"Better not confess anything to your brother." _It confused Jack at that time, _'Confess? Confess what? I don't understand.' _And the words his uncle whispered made sense the instance Jackson spilled his secret – Baby Tooth. From then on, Jack tried stilling the tight squeeze he felt in his stomach. Imagine his dread the day they conferred the bird with a rightful burial in the gardens where Jackson found her – he almost thought that vomiting his insides would cure the cramping on his abdomen.

And this guilt consumed him every day. Jack could not bear to look at his brother in the eye whenever Jackson would mention about the festive bird. And the day came when he could not take it anymore – confessing the truth to alleviate his guilt. He knew his brother would resent him, but he also knew that his burden would be lifted. So, when he found the opportunity that they were away from prying eyes, he blurted the words. "It was my fault why Baby Tooth died." It took all his will to confess but the heavy restraints he felt on his shoulders and the tight squeeze of his insides were immediately gone. But now, Jack was not sure if he could grasp the idea of seeing the hate within his brother's eyes – the hatred that chilled his spine.

Jackson let go of his grasp, pushing his brother viciously. He did not mean it to be that strong, he only wished for his brother to inch away. But it must be the rush of adrenaline pumping ferociously within his veins that made him miscalculate the area where he pushed his brother away. He did not expect it, neither of them did.

The two felt the world tip off to the side as Jack held out a hand in hopes his brother would take it. He was slowly plunging down from the bridge, down by the rushing river he went.

Jackson did reach out but he was a second too late. His hand missed to grasp his brother's hand and it was now out of reach. "Jaaaack!" He shouted helplessly. _Blast! _He mentally cursed, panicking as he watched his brother tried to submerge from the water's depths.

Jack coughed loudly, flailing his arms and searching helplessly for something to hold on to. Thankfully, his frantic hand got a hold of a lodged wood. But upon closer inspection, it would not stay locked for long. "Jackson, help!"

Jackson felt the back of his neck shake. _What do I do? _"Jack, hold on tight!" He shouted, kneeling down and outstretching a hand. "Grab my hand!"

Jack attempted to, but their arms were too short to reach. "Kuh..I can't reach it." He whimpered. The water current was not that strong but it was tough enough to drag and drown those who had no ability to swim. And as luck may call it, neither of the twins were taught to swim yet. "Hurry, Jackson!" Jack shouted, feeling the wood he was holding on loosen. "It's getting lose…"

Jackson thought of reaching for his brother by the banks but he was worried the current would continuously drift his brother away. He would not risk it. He couldn't. So, he was left with no choice than to ask for help. But doing so would require him to leave his brother. "Jack, do everything you can to hold on tight! I'll fetch someone!"

Jack paled but nodded nonetheless. After the confirmation, Jackson quickly took off without a second glance. _'I need someone, please, let there be someone!' _ He thought over and over again as his eyes watered, running the same speed of his thrumming heart.

He frantically whipped his head around, searching for the nearest adult. _'I was stupid! Please God, help my brother.' _He felt hopeless when he had run meters away from the bridge and there were still no adult to ask for help. _'I'm sorry…I don't hate him. I'll never hate him again…please, just save him! If you save him, I won't get mad at him again…please.' _And his prayers were answered. He almost leaped in joy when his blurry vision saw the familiar backs of Sir North and Aster. "Aster! Aster!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, making the two tall figures spun to face him.

"Prince Jackson…?" Aster muttered under his breath. And Jackson quickly hugged the sleeve of his coat, pulling him with him.

"Aster, you have to help Jack!" The urgent-ness in his voice could not be contained. He continuously pulled the arm of Aster, motioning for him to follow.

"What's wrong, your Highness?" Sir North asked. His eyes were larger than usual.

Jackson finally felt Aster follow him. He kept his teary eyes on the road, "Jack fell down the bridge! I-I d-don't know what to do…He might d-drown." He stuttered as he kept his whimpers in check.

And this alerted the two adults. They were well informed about the twin's inability to swim – since they were personal instructors of the twins and they were yet to teach the two to swim. And quickly, the adults took off, not even noticing they left the eleven-year old prince.

Jackson was not able to keep the same pace as the adults. But he ran after them in the fastest way his legs could muster. Perhaps it was his lack of concentration on the road, or it was his full focus on getting to the bridge that made him bumped harshly at the tall kid who unknowingly walked in front of him.

And as the two collided, Jackson could tell that the bony elbow of the other met harshly with his tummy. He was not able to make out much of the kid's appearance because he was writhing in pain. It seemed the boy had long blond-hair…or was he a she? Jackson had no time to wallow about it. And despite the obvious pain in his abdomen, he stood on his feet, limply running.

"Oy!" A rough voice shouted behind him. He already knew that it was the boy he knocked over. Jackson did not bother to look back, continuously limping away until he was stopped when fingers held him by the shoulder. He simply had no time for this! He thought. And with a brisk spun of his heel, his knuckle met the jaw of the other.

"Hey!" Another rough voice shouted, but this time, it sounded feminine. With a brief glance, Jackson saw the female looked like the kid he just punched square in the face. "Ugh, I don't have time for this." He spun back and walked his way, not bothering to apologize. _I have a brother to get to, damn it!_

"R-rachel, stop. Just let it go!" Another voice squeaked. Jackson did not know why but this time, he felt like glancing back. And what he saw was the enraged form of the blonde female, being restrained by a hooded kid, obviously smaller than the girl. He was only able to spare a brief glance on the hooded boy's face; most of what he'd seen was his eyes.

"Blast it! Did you see what he did!?" The female rasped down at the boy. "Only I can punch my twin!"

Jackson knew his feet were still moving away. Before he eyed back the road, he briefly made some observations. The three kids were dripping wet – as if they went out for a swim. Swim. River. And the remembrance made his feet run faster. _Jack! _

By the time he arrived at the bridge, his brother was nowhere to be seen, same for the adults he asked for help. Taking a different route, he decided to track the river banks. And it did not take long for him to find Sir North kneeling in front of a sitting Jack, completely drenched from head to toe. It was expected but he noticed something else, the rescuers were completely dry. _Did they use a vine perhaps?_

Jackson quickly ran to his brother's side, skidding his knees down the dusty soil. He knew for sure he scraped his knees during the process, feeling the throbs of pain emanate from them. "Jack!" He called, hugging his brother tightly who eagerly hugged him back.

Jackson felt tears dribble down his cheeks. "A-are you o-okay?" He said in between sobs, looking at his brother straight in the eye.

"Yes," Jack wheezed, coughing a little and crying as well. "I-I'm sorry, Jackson."

"You idiot! Why are you saying sorry? It should be me who's doing that!" Jackson reputed. None of this would have happened if he did not push him. "I-I'm sorry, I did not mean to push y-you."

Sir North and Aster looked at each other in question. They wanted to ask, but right now, they knew it could wait. The meaty hands of the chief advisor patted the twins out of their reunion. "Jack, are you sure you're well?" He asked.

Jack looked into the blue irises of Sir North while sniffing. He soon nodded to answer his question.

Sir North nodded back, grimly informing the twins. "This needed to be reported to your father." And the thought made the twins pout in distress.

"Did you swim your way to the bank, mate?" Aster asked in curiosity. Things just did not add up. They found Jack lying far from the water, as if someone hauled him out.

Jack shook his head in reply. "No…I only remember that the log dislodged and the current took me with it. I..I don't remember much after that…"

Aster hummed, cupping his chin. "Perhaps, the current took you to the bank…?"

Sir North shook his head, "I highly doubt that, Aster. Perhaps, do you recall anyone saving you?" He directed his question to Jack. "They needed to be rewarded!"

Jack only shook his head, "I do not know, Sir North." Then his eyes widened, remembering shouts before he lost consciousness. He was about to inform them but Sir North decided to talk nonsense.

"Maybe it's a river spirit!" Sir North exclaimed, laughing which made his plump tummy bounce.

Aster rolled his eyes, thinking how stupid it was that his theory about the water current saving Jack was eradicated, just to be replaced with a silly possibility of river spirits. "I don't think so, Sir."

Sir North raised his brow, questioning Aster, "You don't believe in them?"

Aster simply nodded, "And any other unbelievable claims…"

"Eh? Where's the wonder in you!?" Sir North exclaimed, slapping the back of Aster and commencing a friendly debate about myths.

And while the two adults were busy, Jackson looked at his brother, "Spirit or not. I'm forever in their debt for saving you." He held his brother's face, meeting their foreheads together.

The two closed their eyes and Jack held the hands of his brother, "Do you still hate me…?" The weakened whisper in the white-haired prince's voice diffused the flames of hate within him. It was as if the feeling never even emerged.

"No…" Jackson whispered, "No…I don't. I won't. Never will I be mad at you again, ever." They still had their eyes closed and their foreheads were still pressed together. "I loathed the feeling of losing a friend, but it would kill me to lose you. Jack, I'm so sorry."

**(End of Flashback)**

Perhaps it was not the place and time to joke around but Jack knew it was one way to diffuse the tension. He held his brother' shoulder, and with a whisper, he said, "Jackson, it is alright for you to get mad. We're not in the river."

Jackson looked behind his shoulder, glaring daggers at his brother. Jack, by instinct, held up his hands, backing away slowly. "I am just kidding, man!"

Jackson snarled. "Ugh, forget it." He abruptly sat on the grassy ground, resting his chin on a palm of his hand.

Jack followed his cue, flumping beside his brother and copying Jackson. And there, the two sat quietly until Jack could not take the silence anymore, talking once again. "I'm really sorry, you know. I was not really expecting you to get back at the castle last night…I had no plan to worry you."

Jackson faced him; his chin was still on his hand.

"And…about Hiccup…" Jack nervously said.

Jackson looked ahead, sighing. "Don't say sorry about that. It was my fault anyway…I promised I'll let you meet him. But then I didn't do it."

Jack shook his head, "I understand anyway." He rested his hands at the ground behind him, shifting his weight on it. "If I were to show up with you, bare faced and all. We'll be figured out."

Jackson bobbed his head.

"But Jackson…what are we going to do when we're found out…?" The two looked at each other intently. It seemed that the two had no plans prepared if the moment of revelation did come – the day their disguise was over.

"Maybe…he wouldn't hate us anymore if we confess? I mean…we're friends now, right? I don't think it would make any difference if he found out we're the princes." Jack stated.

Jackson furrowed his eyes, "He hates us because he thought we're ruthless. Truthfully, I do think he would change his opinion about us now that he had conversed with us. But somehow, I could not nag the feeling that something else was fuelling his hate…" _But what was that feeling?_

Jack locked eyes with Jackson, nodding in agreement. _I guess, confession could wait._ And in an attempt to continue their talk, he spoke, "Hm…Jackson…I heard some things about him."

Jackson nodded his head, "So was I…"

"Oh?" Jack questioned. In reply, Jackson briskly nodded, "More about his name…"

The eyes of Jack sparkled, "Yeah, that. I knew for sure no parent would name their child a _hiccup. _Who would have thought it was the Princess' idea?" _On second thought, I think the Princess would really be silly enough to bestow that name._

Jackson nodded again, "I thought it was adorable though."

Jack snorted.

"But…it wonders me." Jackson informed, making Jack raise an eyebrow. "Jamie and I were talking to the clan heirs last night…and they mentioned something about Hiccup that piqued my curiosity."

_So, the heir's tongues loved to run around. _"Oh?" Jack questioned.

"I do not know how genuine their claim was, but they informed me that Hiccup was no native in Dunbroch."

Jack raised his brow. _That explains the accent. _

Jackson moved closer to his brother, fiddling with his fingers, "From what I heard, the Dunbrochs had their trip _to God knows where, _and when they returned home, they brought Hiccup with them."

Jack was even more intrigued.

The older of the two rested his chin again on his palm, sighing deeply. "Young Dingwall said something even more intriguing. He mentioned something about Hiccup being a survivor… which he did not elaborate. Maybe, he was attacked by a wild animal in a jungle or something? That would greatly explain about the leg."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Survivor, huh." He thought deeply. "Say…did he mention when that trip was?"

It was Jackson's turn to raise his brow and think deeply. "Nope, not a word."

Jack brushed his hair, deep in thoughts.

…

_"How long have you guys been friends?"_

_"Five years."_

_..._

"Why?" Jackson asked. But before Jack could reply, the two of them sprang to their feet, instinctively moving away from the blood curling scream they heard behind them.

"**Jamie!**" The twins yelled, clutching their chests and stilling their breaths.

Jamie laughed hysterically. _Revenge is so sweet. _"What?" He asked innocently, waving a hand around. "Sorry, I was so tempted. How was the taste of your own trick, your Highnesses?"

The twins rolled their eyes, chuckling when their surprise perished. The topic they were pondering over was long forgotten.

"Ohh, that aside…" Jamie giddied. "I have news for you two. I am sure it would provide great entertainment."

The twins looked at each other's eyes. Both of their brows were raised.

"There is an eventing competition going on." Jamie sing-songed.

"Okay…" The twins said in unison, simultaneously shrugging their shoulder, "What makes it so entertaining?"

Jamie grinned before exclaiming, "The participants!"

Jack and Jackson pursed their lips, waiting the next words.

"There was a trial earlier and those who passed will be the only ones allowed to compete. You would not believe how difficult the stunts were but -."

"Get to the point, please." The twins butted off.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Very well. Out of a dozen entrants, only two qualified, namely, Hiccup…" He trailed, watching the expression of the two.

The twins widened their eyes. _Hiccup!? Wow. _Somehow, the two find it within their selves to smile. _Who knew he had it in him?_

"…and Lord Pitch!" Jamie finally finished his sentence. And the twins dropped their smiles, visibly horrified.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clarify, the brawnfest lasts for two days and one night, meaning this day would be the last of the fest. Though, undeniably, the brawnfest arc would last until next chapter because I was not able to fit the next events in this one. It would get too long since this chapter was already 4,988 in length. <strong>

**If I were to fit the eventing, it would probably need more than 5k words to write because I planned to reveal another flashback. And I have to research how to write about the competition. X.X**

**Just like what my friend, everLastingTime said, this chapter was more like an introductory chapter for the next one. ;3 Sorry, this is not enough to compensate for the three weeks wait.**

**Other of my stupid shiznit:**

**Welp! I guess, Jack and Jackson would be on detective mode soon enough. Be careful with your secret Hiccup. *shakes my head***

**Jamie, sweetie, put where your jealousy card belongs and read what rumor means in the dictionary. Better yet, conduct your own investigation in the matter. ;3**

**Oh, and Hiccup dear, please beat Pitch's sorry ass. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Clash

**Oh my God! Finally...I finished the chapter. T^T Sorry that it took me this long. I had been writing and rewriting this chapter for weeks because I was never satisfied with it. (To be honest, I'm still not satisfied with this.)**

**I even promised someone I would update this at the last week of June. Apparently, I was not able to. D; Sorry, whoever you are. **

**Thank you guys soooo much for to continuous support. Especially to my regular readers and reviewers. I really appreciate it. :D *hugs you all***

**By the way, gals and guys, I wrote a new HiJack story titled, "His Chance to Change Fate." If you have the time, mind checking it out? (Yeah, shameful advertisement right here. Sorry D; )**

**Status: Unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

For the past sixteen years of brawnfest history, it had been customary for the hype to slowly die down after the first day. Typically in all those years, the only sound present would be the chit-chats gossiping women and the fist-fights of sobering men. So, imagine the surprise when the thunderous roar of chanting spectators broke the traditional peace of the second day.

"Heccup…yer skin is green!" Merida exclaimed uselessly.

Hiccup gulped, shaking his head, "Don't worry, I won't be puking anytime soon."

"…uhh, are ye sure?"

As if Merida's question was a hex, Hiccup ran briskly to the nearest tree to hack away the food stored inside his stomach. With a gasp, Hiccup grimaced at the acidity of his mouth, taking up the water bottle Merida provided to gurgle away the remnants of bile.

"A do nae understand why ye should let him faze ye like this!" Merida leaned against the tree, crossing her arms around her chest.

Clearing his throat, Hiccup closed his eyes to dawn out his friend's words. He knew she would just sprout another series of encouraging words that does little to calm his nerves, and falling for another persuasive speech was the last thing Hiccup wanted.

Hiccup groaned aloud, leaning his body at the tree and bumping his head against its bark. How did things go this way? Never did Hiccup imagine that he would _ever _be battling against someone, more or less, Pitch. Of all the vile and stinky men who tried out, why was it that the two of them were the only qualifiers for the race?

Looking up at the sky, he bestowed the heavens with a scowl, _'Say…are you punishing me because I think ill of him?' _

The scenario was surprising for everyone though, maybe the Gods were surprised as well, since the Lord did not sign his name for the race. If he heard correctly, the organizer spilled that the Lord wrote his name at the last minute, the moment, he found out there was only one qualifier.

'…_is he still pissed because I walked out on him? __No doubt, it is.'_

"Tha's nasty!" Gobber stated, walking towards them.

"Tell me about it," Merida shook her head. "He'd been throwin' up since he found out his opponent."

Gobber raised his brow, "Why? Ye were great out there, A'm sure ye can win the race without sweat! A mean, ye just defeated men thrice yer size! Includin' me!"

Hiccup and Merida sighed, chorusing the next statement, "That's not exactly comforting…"

"...we all know ye were never good with ridin' horses." Merida continued.

Gobber shrugged, "Can't say A didn't try! 'Sides, A join cause of yer father, Princess."

"And we both failed!" As always, the King stated those words cheerfully, sprouting out of nowhere.

Swiftly, the blacksmiths stood straight, bowing in their Majesty's presence. The King nodded, patting Gobber by the arm and looking down at the little blacksmith, "Lad! Ye were great! Where did ye learn the leaps?"

"It wasn't exactly me who was leaping, your Majesty." If Fergus were one of those prideful monarchs, they would be condemning Hiccup with whip lashes for his uncontrollable mouth. Thankfully, Fergus was not that type of a King.

"Haha! Yea, yea. Ye are righ', it was the horse! But it takes a good rider tah do what ye did!"

To that, Hiccup sheepishly accepted the compliment. _'Heeyyy, it's the King we're talking about here.' _"Thank you, your Majesty."

"But, lad…uhh, do ye really wish tah compete against the gentleman (Pitch)? 'Cause if ye want, A can halt the contest."

The three raised their brows in question, making the King uncharacteristically sweat in nervousness.

"A mean, A'm nae doubtin' ye Heccup, but –" Sadly, the King was not able to finish his speech because his daughter cut him off.

"Dad! If ye are nae doubtin' Heccup, then do nae suggest things tha' wouldn't help."

"Actually, Princess, I am interested with the King's offer." Hiccup cheered. The statement, however, earned him a threatening glare from Merida. "…or not…" Hiccup chuckled sheepishly. _'I'd rather suffer nervousness till this was over than taste the fury of an infuriated Merida.'_

"Are ye sure, Heccup?" The King inquired one last time.

With a loud gulp, he nodded. For a moment though, his nervousness perished when a look of unuttered concern replaced the usual cheerful face of the King, and unbeknownst to him, Gobber had the same expression on his face.

* * *

><p><em>We don't know what we've got until we lose it. <em>Because right at this moment, Hiccup hoped Merida was standing beside him and Toothless, spilling all her words of bravery.

Not…this. Him, Toothless and the Lord, waiting by the contestant's row for the assembling signal.

Thankfully, Toothless soothed his anxiousness with nuzzles which he returned with an affectionate pat on the snout.

"You have one splendid horse, blacksmith." Pitch broke the silence, much to Hiccup's dismay.

And maybe, just maybe, Hiccup wanted to dig his self a grave, "It is **apprentice** blacksmith, your Lordship."

When a cold glare was sent his way, Hiccup quickly continued, "Thank you for noticing my steed, your Grace," which effectively cooed the irritated monarch.

Walking past the young blacksmith, Pitch reached out to touch Toothless' glorious snout. But the animal shook its head away in distrust, spinning on his back and intentionally hitting the Lord's face with his tail.

If only he could, Hiccup would roll over the dusty soil in laughter. He was confused whether it was a good or bad thing that an infuriated scowl was plastered on the Lord's face. And the answer to his confusion was known soon enough when Toothless began to gallop menacingly towards the Lord.

Alerted, Hiccup grabbed hold of the reins, attempting to calm down the panicking equine, "Toothless, stop! Your Lordship, I-I'm sorry for this."

Seeing Hiccup fail in halting his horse, he stated, "Whip the damned animal!" Not that Pitch would ever admit it but he was a tad bit afraid of the raging horse, and knowing he was the cause of its rage did not assure him the least bit.

Hiccup heard the order as clear as day, but there was no way in hell would he ever hit his friend. He continued his futile attempt to stop Toothless, pleading plastered on his face, "Bud…stop it now!"

But Pitch was never the patient man. Pulling out a long black whip from his bag, his hand positioned to land a hit on the uncontrolled horse, making Hiccup pale visibly.

"Nooo, your Lordship! Please don't hurt Toothless!" He pleaded. Not that he ever wanted to…but if he did not stoop this low, Toothless would get hurt.

Hesitantly, the Lord froze his hand, contemplating Hiccup's plea. For the third time of the day, Hiccup was confused once again. The unreadable smile on the Lord made him wonder whether he should be relieved or scared. But judging from the way his hairs stood on ends, he found the latter more suitable for the situation.

"M-my Lord, p-please…" Pride be damned, no one is getting hurt under his watch.

As much as the Lord wanted to whip the defiant horse, there was no more reason for him to continue since the horse grudgingly seized the gallops. Putting down the raised hand, Pitch commented out of the blue, "It's a waste of finery if such beast was given to the wrong hands."

"H-he's not usually like this, I assure you..," Hiccup defended weakly. "He's just in a sc-."

"Halt the reasoning." The Lord held out a palm, "I am deftly sure you never taught it discipline! Take this!" Pitch threw the whip down the ground. "And teach this animal like a master should."

'_Me…? Hit Toothless?' _If seeing others hurt his bestfriend made him choke on his pride, what more would it be if he hurt Toothless himself? Shakily, his voice precariously said, "No…I can't hurt him."

Nonchalantly pacing in circles, Pitch observed him like a hawk would to its prey, "Why is that?"

"…because he's my friend."

The Lord did not laugh but the way he spoke mocked Hiccup, "Absurd! This horse is nothing but a beast!" He pointed, "They deserve punishment when they did wrong. Make it cower in fear to do your bidding, not treat _it_ as a friend!"

"The same way you do to your people?" _Now he'd done it. _

"..."

"Don't you hurt them to follow you in fear? Isn't that more absurd than me being friends with a _beast?_"

Why was it so hard for Hiccup to shut his mouth? Where does the lapse of courage go when he realized what he was doing?

Pitch stood there with an unreadable expression, seemingly browsing his head. "Let me tell you, young man. I had been in the position where no one respected me as a leader…and the only method that gave me the respect I deserved -."

"…was by instilling fear, am I right, my Lord?"

Pitch nodded, slightly unnerved by the interruption.

"I knew you were striving to be a leader, but have you ever thought what would happen the moment the power was stripped from you? Would there be anyone to respect and follow you the moment you were nothing but normal? And instead of being your comrade, won't they wish to end your life for the sufferings you gave them?" Hiccup mustered the courage to look Pitch straight in the eye. Begrudgingly, Hiccup continued when no expression was evident on the Lord's face. "If you could answer me yes with confidence, then I would gladly discipline my friend, your Lordship. But at this moment, we both knew, the answer is no."

When no words were heard from his Lordship's lips, Hiccup bowed and dismissed his self, heading towards his trusted steed. A depth-less chuckle was heard, halting Hiccup in his tracks. Nonchalantly, the apprentice blacksmith looked back and watched Pitch.

"For some reason, I am reminded of a man I knew a long time ago…"

"…"

"Do you wish to know what happened to him?" Pitch would say what he had to say without Hiccup's confirmation anyway, so he continued, "He died…and the man behind his death was not someone who feared him…rather, someone he thought would be there when the world is against him."

"…"

"I knew the consequences of my reign. It would not be impossible for me to die by their hands. But I take pride that I, who rules in fear, still have my feet on the ground, whereas, the man, who wished to rule in peace, was under it."

The horn blared and the crowd went ballistic with their cheers. Pitch rode his nameless mount in preparation for the race. "May Gods bless our race, Hiccup." He finished, maneuvering his horse to the starting line.

Hiccup stood there, blankly moving his feet towards Toothless. The big softy nuzzled his face for comfort, seemingly spilling apologies with his eyes. Touching the snout, Hiccup muttered softly, "It is fine, bud." But as he mounted atop his steed, Hiccup could not help but wonder who the man Pitch talked about.

**(Flashback)**

Prince Stoick boomed heartily the moment he saw the arrival of his sworn brother, Prince Manlius with his half-brother, Pitch.

"Stoick!" Manlius greeted, only to be placed in a headlock between Stoick's muscled arms. Laughing, the Overland's Crown Prince tapped his arms in surrender.

The Haddock Prince unclasped his arms, laughing heartily and halting when Manlius returned the favor with a headlock of his own. "That's not fair!"

Pitch rolled his eyes at the older boys before him. How could men at the age of fifteen acted like children was beyond him. Or maybe, it was just him who thought that…but Pitch always believed that men of their position shall act dignified…not…like idiots.

"…Gentlemen…you are gathering unnecessary attention right at this moment…" Pitch informed, causing the two wrestling men to stop and look around them.

The Haddock Castle was filled with royal guests, whom of which wishes to witness the coronation of the new king, Crown Prince Stoick Jorgenson Haddock.

Unlike the Overland's, the Haddock's had no age requirement for the coronation of the new king. As their rules state: The moment the King died, the crown prince, may he be an infant or an adult, would immediately take the Kingship's place.

The two princes stood on their strong feet, laughing at their ridiculousness.

"Always the observant one, aren't you, Pitch?" Stoick teased.

'_How ridiculous.' _Pitch was never fond of the way Stoick tried to sound like a friend to him…not like he was ever warm of anyone who tried to befriend him. "One is ought to be…"

Manlius and Stoick met eyes, smirking to their selves, "We should follow your brother's example, yeah, Manlius?"

Manlius nonchalantly shrugged.

"How was the trip anyway? A two-day trek must have been tiring…" And the small talk resumed. Listlessly, Pitch downed down the hefty voices of the two princes, following them around the castle and watching them attend to their relations.

"Brother," Manlius uttered.

"Yes?"

"You may do things of your bidding; I only have some matters to discuss with Stoick."

_This was it_. No matter how they tried to get him inside their friendship…in the end, his presence would be insignificant at one point. "Very well, brother." He bowed, "Prince Stoick."

The two royals smiled, walking away and leaving him behind.

…

"You're afraid?"

Stoick clenched his fist at the stone railing of the balcony. It was hard for him to admit, feeling like it was a huge blow to his pride. For a man about to lead a land filled with warriors whose blood spilling ways were as normal as breathing, it sounded like a failure on his part to admit his cowardice in leading them.

The silence was enough for Manlius to know his friend's answer. "Why?"

Letting a huge sigh out of his lungs, Stoick looked down at a woman with an infant in her arms, "Do you see her, Manlius?"

Manlius averted his gaze to follow Stoick's line of sight. At the end of his trail, he saw the same woman Stoick was looking at.

"I…I've always enjoyed watching scenes like these…families laughing together, friends messing around…living happily in their own little worlds…"

"…" Manlius remained quiet.

"…You already knew what my lineage was like, Manlius. We instill fear, we war and make blood spill. Imagine my contempt whenever I thought of leading men kill men…Strip children of their parents, strip people of their friends…strip man of their lives…"

Manlius patted his friend's back.

"..If I lead my men to the path devoid of hostilities…would they share the same sentiments to my idea of peace? Or will they revolt against me..?" Stoick loosened his hold on the railings, feeling lost in thoughts, "..my brother*, what am I to do?"

Resting his arms by the railings, Manlius watched the setting sun, "…Stoick, do you remember when we first met?"

Stoick glanced at him, furrowing his brows. He remembered the day all too well. They were mere children of eight years old when they met at the vastness of the wild forest.

"Remember how your father gave you a choice?"

It was an initiation…a way for Stoick's father to brag of his strong son. He left him one day in the wilderness of the woods with the parting words of, _'I have no use of a weak-willed son. Bring me the head of a menacing beast or never show your face to me ever again.'_

The story was known to the both of them but for some reason, Manlius felt the need to narrate the story to remind his friend of something important, "It was by chance that I saw you while I am on the hunt. Did you know I was in awe when I saw you head on with the tiger? I knew all too well…that you could have defeated the beast…but I was amazed when you threw the sword away from your hands…you…were rather stupid."

The two heftily laughed. "I was, wasn't I?" Stoick inquired.

"Yes, you got bitten badly, you dim-wit."

Stoick nodded, "Then you shot the tiger."

"I have to…"

Stoick smiled weakly.

"And you never thanked me."

Stoick kept silent, smiling his pale lips and remembering how he lashed insults to his savior rather than thanking him. At that time, he already accepted his fate. In exchange of his death, he had his principles intact. The belief he never had to make unnecessary kills for the pretense of power and acceptance.

"But I understand why. You made a choice (which I thwarted). You feared the animal and the refusal of your father to see you. But despite it all, you stood for something you felt was right. Even if you knew the consequences, you did not let it faze you. If you had done that at the age of eight, what stops you from the same now when you're older and had the power?"

Stoick felt like he was drenched in water, feeling the contempt wash away. "You're right…"

Manlius jabbed his arm, earning narrowed eyes from Stoick. Chuckling, Stoick massaged his arm, "I guess, I should be the start of change, huh?"

"What kind of reign do you have in mind?"

"I…I want men to live free of fear…stop our old ways. I'll probably lose most of my men when I lost the power I had…but I knew some of them would fight with me…"

"My brother, even if the world is against you. Remember that I always got your back."

The two smiled at each other, but after a good minute of silence, they started another playful fist-fight.

Unbeknownst to them, Pitch was lurking by a nearby pillar, hiding his self and eaves-dropping their conversation. "Fear…huh? Seems like the best way to rule…" He muttered, remembering something from the distant past. Then, he walked away to leave the two to themselves.

**(End of Flashback)**

'_I may not know the man who said those words…but I'll prevail without the use of fear.' _Then Toothless trudged to the starting line.

* * *

><p>Sweats dropped, nerves wracked, fingers twiddled, eyes dilated.<p>

The two cloaked princes with their brown-haired friend blended amongst the crowd, feeling the sensations above course through them.

The two contestants were now mounted atop their black horses, emitting dissimilar auras. One held his chin up high with posture of pure indifference, signalling his victory before the race even started, whereas, the other had his chin down, looking and patting down the mane of his mount's neck, if one were to simply glance they would think the smaller male already gave up on the prospect of winning, but if one were to observe closely, they would see the fires of determination mirrored in his forest green eyes.

Looking ahead at the circular track, the three could understand why it was difficult to enter the contest. Not only was it a race of two miles but several obstacles were scattered along the way. Colossal heap of earth, wooden railings and random ropes were waiting the two horses to leap atop them.

If an ineffective rider were to join this race, they surely had a death wish. One bad fall could cause serious injuries…worse, death.

"Yes, I'll be in his Lordship."

The twins raised their brows, staring into Jamie. "…"

"How about ye lads?" The man collecting bets did not seem to recognize the twin princes.

"No, thanks." Their deep voices chorused.

"Alrigh'!" The bet collector exclaimed as he walked away.

Jamie ignored the glaring daggers the twins sent their way.

"What was that about?" The twins spoke in unison.

Jamie shrugged, "Just betting on the right choice."

"…"

"…"

"Blasted! Look, unlike you two, I have to use my money well. It is obvious the Lord would win this race." Jamie reasoned while crossing his arms.

"Is this really about you winning the bet? Or was it because you are jealous of Hiccup?" Jackson narrowed his eyes.

Taken aback, Jack widened his eyes, "Wait…you mean, you heard the rumor about that as well..?"

Jackson nonchalantly nodded, "Yup, apparently, the heirs had loose mouths. And Jamie here, allowed the rumor inside his head."

"I did not!"

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"**Did. To.**" The twins and their friend alternated.

"Okay, fine! It's something possible anyway! You can't say it's not entirely true." Jamie debated.

"It's not something you can definitely believe in too." Jack debated back.

"Whatever…"

Their attention was taken when the loud horn was blown, indicating the start of the run. Earlier, the crowd's cheer could share the similarities of the roaring thunders, now, it sounded like the infuriated howls of gods.

The adrenaline coursed through the veins of the spectators as if it was a contagious disease, spreading like wildfire amongst the crowd. The three howled a loud, cheering for their respective bets.

The horses trudged like the fast winds of a tornado, ripping off the air in half. The spectators' eyes could barely follow the horse's movements as they outdid the speed of the other.

"Holy! This is unbelievable…" Jamie muttered. Never did he expect Hiccup to have the guts to blatantly challenge the Lord.

Dusty smoke was left by the horse's feet, causing the unfortunate first row audience to sneeze. But despite the bombardment of dusts, men continued to cheer. Some were tip-toeing while stretching their necks to reach their full height in order to see the spectacle.

The crowd went wild when Pitch took the first leap on the wooden obstacle. Hiccup followed soon enough who leaped as if it was the most normal thing for him in the world.

"He's behind…" Jack muttered, "Why did Hiccup slow down?"

Covering the sunlight from blinding his eyes, Jackson furrowed his brows while he answered his brother, "I think…Hiccup knew that it would be too dangerous to leap at the same time…"

"But…the obstacles are wide," Jamie reasoned.

"Doesn't make it less dangerous," Jackson retorted. "If one of the horses makes the wrong leap, the obstacle could move and hinder the other horse…which bounds to create more accidents for the both of them."

"Oh look," Jack said, gathering their attention, "Hiccup is ahead of Pitch!"

Jackson smirked, "Now, we're talking!"

Colossal masses of earth were mounted up to five feet waited for the two contestants.

Gulping, the twins felt coldness on their fingertips, holding their breaths as Toothless leaped the first heap.

"Woooooooooooo!" The crowd had cheered, raising their hands up high in the air.

Pitch was not far behind, leaping as graceful as the first pair. The crowd were on their toes, thinking Hiccup would inevitably win when he managed to cross all the colossal heaps without sweat, but the menacing trudged of Pitch's nameless horse caught up with the other's steed.

Visibly, Hiccup glanced at the Lord, maneuvering Toothless to run faster which the horse greatly followed.

No emotion was shown in the Lord's face other than unhindered concentration. The wheels had turned and the situation was different from what he calculated as an easy win.

**Too bad**, Pitch underestimated him. So, in his attempt to salvage his precarious chance in going home a victor, he gave what Hiccup wanted - the acceptance of his unspoken challenge.

Harshly whipping his nameless steed, the horse ran past its limit which took Hiccup aback when the Lord passed through them quick.

'…' Hiccup could almost see the end of the track and he felt another kick of adrenaline vigor. With another harmless whip of the rein, Toothless ran faster.

Unfortunately, Pitch had a good distance from him.

Feeling victorious, the Lord grinned chillingly and Pitch almost tasted victory.

**Almost.**

Sadly, the victory went out of his reach when his horse did an abrupt halt, sending him flying down the ground. Hitting his back harshly on the wooden obstacle, Pitch widened his eyes as he watched his opponent's horse jump across the seven-foot tall wooden obstacle that his own horse refused to leap.

The crowd went quiet, the only sounds permitted in the air were the whining woes of the fallen horse and the galloping blows of the other horse's victory.

And the moment Hiccup passed through the finish line; the crowd went nuts with cheers and yells, making the ground artificially quake in chorus with the roars.

Horns blaring, Hiccup slowed Toothless down, yelping when plump hands grabbed him and threw him in the air.

"Ahhhhh! Gobber, put me down!" Hiccup laughed, despite the nervousness he felt by getting thrown in the air like a weightless pillow.

But the only reply he got were laughs and congratulatory remarks. Only for this moment, Hiccup would allow his grumpy personality fell and enjoy the victory of their hard work. "Bud! I can't believe we did it!" Hiccup may not have heard it because of the deafening cheers, but he knew his bestfriend snorted.

When Gobber finally placed his foot down the ground, Hiccup wished he hadn't for random meaty arms patted him on the back for his achievement. _'I'm sooo going to go home bruised.' _And suddenly, he felt himself locked in a tight embrace, "Fwumph..! M-Mer…I can't b-breathe.." Hiccup said, tapping the arms that tightly embraced him.

"Ye two were great!" Merida said, releasing Hiccup and walking towards Toothless to pat the equine for a job well done.

And while they celebrate, the man who got the bitter end of the show stood on his feet in fury, clenching his fist tight as he watched his _useless _horse.

"Y-your Lordship," A nearby fearling tried to help his leader, only to be harshly denied when he was shoved down the ground.

Infuriated, Pitch dusted his clothes, glaring intensely at the fallen fearling who idiotically stayed down the ground, "I want that horse dead before this day ends! And find me a better horse!" The fearling nodded his head more than necessary, shaking in fear as the Lord stared him down. "If my orders were not done, you'll be the one replaced. Do you hear me!?" He did not even wait for a reply as he spun on his heel to put on his mask of indifference, breathing hard while proceeding to walk at the celebrating crowd.

The meddling folks made way for him, their momentary cheer perished as they saw his Lordship's presence. And Pitch could not help but send his signature glare to the folks that gave him pity.

'_I don't need your sympathy!' _

And as he glared them down, the pity died from their eyes, only to be replaced with fear.

'_That's more like it.' _He grinned deviously. He continued onto the center of the crowd, stopping when he saw the smiling brat who defeated him.

Sensing his presence, Hiccup's expression turned crestfallen, watching his opponent approach him nonchalantly. And the moment the Lord held his hand out for him to take, Hiccup was dubiously surprised. Never the less, he took and shook it.

"Congratulations," Pitch said monotonously.

Hiccup removed his hand, feeling irked for holding the Lord's hand. _'How pretentious.' _He was no fool to fall for this obvious fallacy. He knew full well that inside the calm demeanor, the tiger inside the Lord was waiting to prance down and kill him.

But Hiccup could pretend as well, bowing his head in grace, "It was an honor to have raced with you, my Lord."

Pitch nodded then walked away with fists clenched tightly.

* * *

><p>"Blasted!"<p>

The twins laughed hysterically as their friend cursed his loss. "Hahaha, who did you say would surely win?" Jack mocked, childishly blowing raspberry at Jamie.

"Shut up!"

The twins shrugged their shoulders, "Anyway, let's go. We have to hide, yeah?" Jackson uttered, walking away with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>After the long speech of the Dunbroch King's appreciation for the clans participation in the Brawn Fest, he quickly head on to announce the winning clan without further ado, "…and this year's strongest and mightiest clan that would rightfully take home the exemplary honor of winning the brawn fest…"<p>

The crowd was dead quiet.

"…Clan MacGuffin!"

Others howled in victory, whereas, other booed in contempt. It was the usual reaction whenever the winner was announced.

Rolling her eyes, Merida crossed her arms while she watched the old MacGuffin take the Medal of Honor. When the scene bored her, she glanced at the empty chairs beside her. _'Where did those three go?' _

* * *

><p>Jack felt a smile creep on his face when he saw the limping young man on the road. He had waited for Hiccup to return home, wanting to congratulate him for his achievement. Opening his bag, he swiftly took his costume out, slipping it on his face and head. Carefully, he stood on his shoe-less feet, about to leap from the bushes and surprise the unsuspecting youth.<p>

But he never expected he would be the one surprised when he saw the mop of chestnut-hair beside the auburn-haired boy. "…"

"You were great!" The disguised monarch complimented, resting an arm around the smaller male's shoulder, "Man, where did you learn those moves!?" Animatedly leaping, he unceremoniously patted Toothless by the side, "And you were splendid!"

Hiccup sheepishly smiled, feeling overwhelmed with the praises. Well hey, he rarely got complimented for things he could do.

And as the two exchanged words, Jack briskly sat down in the confines of the bushes, concealing his self from the two's attention. "I can wait," he uttered, looking at the orange sky. "I wonder how cold the night would be," yawning, he covered his self with the cloak and closed his eyes, "A short nap wouldn't hurt."

* * *

><p>Merida cracked the bones within her back in her attempt to soothe the soreness from standing up straight the whole time. <em>'Damn clans, couldn't they just leave without us seein' them off, sheesh.' <em>She mentally complained. "Ugh, A'm so tired!"

Knocking on her parent's bedchamber, Merida opened it without waiting for an answer. She nonchalantly walked inside with a deep scowl on her face. As much as she enjoyed today's events, the weariness in her body won't allow her to be in a good mood.

"A believe A haven't allowed ye inside **yet.**" The Queen reprimanded.

Rolling her eyes, Merida lifelessly walked out the room, earning a raised brow from her mother. Knocking on the door again, Merida asked, "May A come in?"

Elinor shook her head, "Ye may."

Then the door flung open, hitting the wall and creating a loud bang.

"Wha' is it tha' you need of me, mother?"

Elinor shook her head in defeat. She left the parchment down by the table, facing her daughter with full attention. "How was yer experience for this year's brawnfest?"

Merida groaned aloud, _'Is this what she needed me for?' _"It's fine." She answered grumpily.

"Princesses do nae…," Elinor trailed, mimicking her daughter's groan.

"But ye just did it!"

"A'm a Queen now." The Queen snapped back.

"…"

"…"

"Mom…tha's so lame." Merida whined.

"If ye want tah sleep sooner, it's better if ye just answer."

"A do nae see the point." Merida rolled her eyes, "More fun than the others." _'Well, cause of Hiccup, tha' is.'_

Elinor nodded, "How…about the matters with the princes?"

Just to get the interview over and done with, Merida chose to answer things straight up, "Things aren't goin' well with the princes at all and A hope it stays tha' way."

The Queen sighed.

Merida narrowed her eyes. She knew her mother sighed in disappointment…but why did the action seemed like an act of relief? Though, Merida doubted that was the case, perhaps, she was just seeing things.

"Well, tha's all….ye may rest for the nigh'" The Queen dismissed.

Now, that made Merida confused. "Tha's it? Ye'r nae goin' tah scold me?"

The Queen gave a challenging glance at her, silently saying, _'If ye do nae leave righ' at this moment, ye'll be in chastised till dusk, young lady!'_

Straightening her back, Merida sheepishly chuckled, "A was just kiddin', mother!" She ungracefully hugged the queen, kissing her cheek before she briskly walked towards the door.

"Merida."

Merida stiffly spun on her heel, cautiously looking at her mother, "Yes, mother?"

Elinor glanced at the parchment on her table before she spoke, "…How is yer friend these days?"

"…?"

"Heccup."

"Ohhh! Well, he is doin' great!" Merida informed enthusiastically. The weariness in her body was suddenly forgotten.

The Queen hummed in thought, "He won the –"

Cutting the Queen off, Merida smiled, "Yup! He whooped tha' egotistical Lor-"

"Merida." The Queen reprimanded sharply.

"A know, A know. A'm just sayin', mother."

The Queen sighed once again, averting her gaze from the parchment to meet eyes with her enthusiastic daughter, "Was he…actin' weird these days?"

Merida tilted her head to the side, perching hands on her hips, "…weird?" Well…she did notice _incidents _like the aimed-arrow that had been nagging the princess' mind for days. "…Nae tha' A know off, mother." She feigned ignorance. She knew she was lying, but somewhere deep inside, she thought, _'It is not a matter that mother should be concerned with.' _What a blatant lie. Of course, it was. But she knew, if she spilled the beans, Hiccup would be in trouble.

"Why are ye askin' tho', mother..?" She asked in curiosity.

The Queen visibly stiffened, "A was…just wonderin'. A haven't seen the boy for a while now…and hearin' about him winnin' against Lord Pitch surprised me…ain't tha' weird for him tah take the challenge?"

Merida guiltily chuckled, "Uh…it was mah fault tha' he got muddled up into the race."

The Queen quickly adapted the face of a chastising mother, scowling at the her daughter, "Merida!"

Yawning distastefully, Merida ran for the door, shouting, "Good nigh', mother!"

And the speech died within the Queen's throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**When Stoick and Manlius referred to each other as, "My brother." It was not because they were blood-related. They just treat each other like brother so much they liked the idea of calling each other brother. (Though, I already knew that you knew that haha)**

****Clarification: Guys, the eventing competition here was not the way eventing really goes. You can read it at wikipedia and it would explain you how the sport works. I altered it into a race instead because writing the three phases of the eventing would hog up a lot words...and probably bore you out with its length.****

**To Aangelik, LonelyRedTears, kitty.0, Jenskuchuu, you guys are awesome! Thanks for always reviewing. :D And Aangelik, I expect the predictions to come. ;3**

**XxDaughter Of EvilxX - I am really happy to know that you enjoy this story. Thank you so much.**

** Guests - I'm sooo sorry that it took me this long to upload. But here is the update. ^^**

**Anyways, ugh, sorry, I did not execute the race well. Sorry.**


	16. Just a note, sorry

Hello, everyone. Happy Holidays!

Unfortunately, this is not an update, just a note to let you guys know that I have not given up this story yet. I was just lacking the motivation these past few months, as well as distracted by an online game I played these past few days. As compensation for my long absence, I'll make the next chapter no less than twelve thousand words.

I am already 30% done. I was actually supposed to finish it before Christmas came but the game happened and it took my attention. I highly apologize for that.

For my readers, thank you all so much! It warms me to know that you enjoy the story and haven't given up yet. I really apologize for not updating. Please don't give up on this story yet. I'm just trying to get the writing mood back. ^^

Guest – I was really touched with your comment. If I had read your comment sooner, I'm sure I would've tried to finish the chapter faster. I am extremely thankful to you and your bestfriend. I really do hope she's well now, and I hope no more sickness would come to her. Please tell her not to be sad because I promise I'll upload the next chapter.

mesocrazy – Thank you so much, sweetie. I was happy to know that this was what brought you to like fanfiction. I am honestly honoured. ^_^ Yes, I was just under writer's block. I swore once I have gotten over it completely, I'll have the next chapter served in a silver platter. Thank you so much.

This author's note will be deleted when I upload the next chapter. So, please, if you see it on the updated list and it shows the same number of chapters, check it because that means I only deleted this author's note.

When will I post the new chapter? I'd try to upload it before New Year's Eve. Yes, I'm on a busy week. XD

Thank you so much everyone! And hope you enjoy the holidays~!

With love,

Amoe Chan


End file.
